The Night Of The Grecian Urn
by challengerspet
Summary: Artie and Jim have the simple milk run assignment of delivering an urn to a museum what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of The Grecian Urn

The stranger sipped his whiskey as he considered the cards he held before him. Brushing a hand across his mouth he looked at each man around the table as he considered his next move.

"I see your ten and raise you twenty," the newcomer to town tossed his money onto the growing pile and waited for his opponent's reaction.

"Mister either you're one hell of a card player or you're bluffing." Sam replied calmly.

"Now there's only one way ta find out ain't there?" He smiled as Sam studied him before shaking his head. "You take this one, stranger." The man pulled the money toward him and he was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Curiosity has me, friend…I want to see your cards." The man looked first at the hand on his arm then toward its owner.

"That'll cost you ten more."

"Come now, around here we're more neighborly than that." Sam regarded him sternly as the man tossed his cards into the pile of discards at the edge of the table.

"I'm not from around here." The man smiled as he stacked his winnings. Finishing his whiskey he scooped up his poke and began to put it in his pocket.

"You aren't leaving with all our money are you, friend?" One of the men at the table asked.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I have to get back to my hotel. I'm leaving on an early train in the morning. It's been a pleasure, gentlemen." The men around the table looked crestfallen at the lost chance to get their money back and no one noticed as one of the men at the table nodded toward the bar. Two men departed.

They followed the card player out of the saloon and toward his hotel. As they passed a gap between two buildings and they were joined by two more rather burly looking men. The ruffians kept following the man as they had been instructed, acting as if they were merely on their way to the next drink.

The stranger, also known as Artemus Gordon, was well used to being followed. He paid them no mind as he made his way down the street toward his hotel. Glancing in an occasional store window he could see their reflections. [i]_The Colonel will be happy to get a report of the information I gathered at that game. Hopefully he'll be glad enough to overlook how I had to get the information._ [/i]Shaking his head at his shadow's behavior he stepped off the boardwalk and began to cross the alleyway.

Suddenly he was jumped from behind and dragged into the alley. As he pulled free from the grasp of the would-be mugger, he turned to face him and found that his drunken followers were not so drunk after all. He swung at the man closest to him, knocking the thug back against the building.

Another attacker surged forward and struck Artie on the jaw, sending him sprawling backward into two waiting men. They each grabbed an arm and held him fast while the one that had been knocked back pushed off the building and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Glaring, he advanced on Artie as his cohorts held him tight.

His attacker's balled fist connected solidly with Artie's midsection, knocking the wind out of him. As his opponent pulled his arm back for another punch, Artie brought his legs up and used the men holding him to gain leverage as he kicked the advancing tough, sending him sprawling.

The two men tightened their grasps on him and roughly pushed him against the side of the building and began to pummel him with their fists. The agent fought back, striking the thug closest to him. In the struggle one of the thugs reached out to grab him and missed, pulling away part of their prey's beard. The man stared in shock at the whiskers he held in his hand.

Artie took advantage of their momentary shock to seek his escape. He pushed past them and was headed out of the alley when a man stepped out of the shadows…Artie stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking at a mirror image of himself! One of the men picked up a nearby crate and slammed it into Artie's back. They watched as he fell to his knees and then dropped the rest of the way to the ground. The faux Artemus smiled and laughed evilly as they loaded the unconscious Gordon into a wagon.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim glanced at the clock and wondered where his partner was. Artie knew they had to be on their way by noon and it was nearly that now. [i]_If we're late this time the Colonel will have our hides for sure,_ [/i]Jim thought as he went back to work cleaning their weapons. Outside a light rain began to fall unnoticed by the train's occupant.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie tried to open his eyes but only the left one would fully cooperate. He attempted to reach up and investigate his injuries but found he was strapped to a table. Lifting his head he looked around the room and discovered he was in a laboratory. There was a table full of beakers, rubber hose lines and test tubes against one wall. Another wall housed large cupboards. Turning his head the other direction, Artie's eyes bulged. Hanging in one corner was an old and rusty Iron Maiden, and along that wall hung some rather archaic looking instruments. He was certain he didn't want to know what those were used for.

"Artemus, it's high time you were a bad guest and left unannounced." Artie wriggled his wrists trying to free himself.

"That would not be a wise thing to try, Mr. Gordon." A rotund figure walked into his line of sight.

"As pleasant as I'm sure your hospitality is I really must be going." Artie tried to lift his body against the confining straps.

"Oh I wouldn't think of it, Mr. Gordon. You are an honored guest, it wouldn't be proper if I let you leave before you got the full benefits of my hospitality." The man, small in stature, smiled evilly.

"I'm sure your special brand of hospitality is something to behold but my partner is expecting me, I really must leave." Artie smiled.

"Nonsense, I won't hear of it! You'll be staying with me for a very long time."

"Don't you think my partner will have something to say about that?" Artie glared.

"Oh, Mr. West won't be looking for you…I've seen to that." The portly man smiled, baring his yellowed and rather crooked teeth.

"What do you mean?' Artie asked, "I was supposed to return to the train soon, if I'm not back on time Jim will come looking for me." Artie informed him.

"Why would Mr. West look for his partner when he will be by his side as always?" The man replied cryptically.

"Huh? That man I thought I saw?" Artie was puzzled by the comment. The man laughed heartily.

"I will let my minion explain it to you." The man motioned with his hand, palm up, toward the side of the room.

A shadow fell over him and Artie turned his head to see who had made the silhouette and found himself staring…into his OWN face again! Artie looked from this replica that would have fooled his own mother to the man standing on the other side of him.

"Just what are you trying to pull? Jim would never fall for a ruse like that." Artie said with more conviction than he was feeling.

"Oh I have been studying you, Mr. Gordon. I am confident that I know you better than you know yourself. My Gordon has learned everything I could find out about you. And he has even been fitted with all the proper scars." The man bounced on his heels, pleased with himself.

"Jim will know…Jim will know." Artemus whispered, trying to make himself believe his words.

Artie looked at his 'host' with disdain. [i]_This guy is a new one,_ Artie thought. _I have been wracking my brain and I can't think of where I might have seen him before._ [/i] He watched as the man checked his tubes and lines, his odd mannerisms made him seem so out of place not to mention his style of dress. As his host turned around Artie noted the strange, far away look in his eye as he approached the table.

"You know, I've tried to place you but I don't think we've met. You don't even look familiar." Artie tried to strike up a conversation.

"You do know me, Mr. Gordon. I know that I am mortal and the creature of a day; but when I search out the massed wheeling circles of the stars, my feet no longer touch the earth, but, side by side with Zeus himself, I take my fill of ambrosia, the food of the gods." The man smirked and waited for Artemus to respond.

"You can not be the man that quote is attributed to." Artie stared at him.

"I assure you I am indeed he." The man look at him offended.

"Impossible. Ptolemy lived and died over 1,400 years ago. You, sir, are NOT he."

"Oh but I am, Mr. Gordon. I have studied every known aspect of Ptolemy's life and work until I have become he." The man puffed his chest out proudly.

"Well, I hardly think the real Ptolemy would approve of your methods." Artie wriggled his hands in emphasis. "From what I recall Ptolemy was a mild tempered man…treating an honored guest in this manner was beneath him." Artie spat.

"One must adjust certain aspects of one's nature to fit his current adversary, Mr. Gordon. And my research has told me you are a force to be reckoned with so I took no chances nor spared any expense in obtaining and containing you."

"Why? What do you hope to gain by putting an imposter in my place?" Artie hoped to keep Ptolemy's attention trained on his face as his hands continued to work on his bonds as he wondered how his partner was faring with his doppelganger.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim glanced up as the door from the platform opened and his partner stumbled through. Jim jumped up and helped Artemus over to the settee. He helped him out of his jacket and left the parlor. Grabbing a wash basin and a cloth Jim hurried back into the parlor to find Artemus looking around somewhat confused. Jim knelt beside his partner and proceeded to clean the cuts and wash the dirt off his face. Artemus looked like he had definitely seen better days.

"Who did this, Artie?" Jim asked concerned.

"I…I don't know." Artemus winced when Jim wiped a cut near his eye. "I was walking along the boardwalk heading for my hotel and I was jumped. The next thing I remember is waking up in a back alley and then I came here." Artemus reached up with his left hand and took the towel from Jim.

"How many were there?" Jim asked as he poured more water into the basin.

"I'm not sure three…maybe four. They pulled me into the alley and just started hitting me."

Jim moved to the hidden panel and popped it open and grabbed the communication tube. With his back to his partner Jim didn't see the astonished look that crossed Artemus' face. He listened intently as Jim appeared to be speaking to the engineer telling them to head toward their destination.

WWWWWWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you heard of the Annunaki, Mr. Gordon?" Ptolemy asked with a smirk.

"The Annunaki are a Greek myth having something to do with a civilization believed to have visited earth ages ago. But what has that got to do with your insane behavior?" Artie demanded to know.

"Do you recall the facts of the legend?"

"I must admit Greek mythology was never one of the more interesting subjects to me in school." Artie's brow wrinkled in concentration.

"Facts, Mr. Gordon. FACTS! No one has proven the Greek stories to be myths, they are pure fact!"

"All right suppose they are fact…the Annunaki were supposed…uh…were an alien race that came to earth and created their own race of men. It was rumored that they left some of their technology behind but I still don't…oh wait a minute! You're looking for the Star Map. But what makes you think I can help you find it?"

"Oh I have my double for you, Mr. Gordon, so I do not really need you." Ptolemy hoped he was convincing and that the agent didn't realize just how much he needed him. "You are merely my honored guest…until such time as I may dispose of you properly and without investigation into your demise." Ptolemy approached the table with a smirk that Artie was beginning to believe had to be painted on. He stood over Artemus looking down at him.

"Mr. Gordon is that anger I see in your eyes?" Ptolemy grinned sardonically.

"No…I'm tickled pink to be your 'honored' guest." Artie spat.

"You really should learn to curb your tongue. One day soon it will be your undoing."

"Another madman told me that once, yet I'm still here." Artie grinned.

"But for how much longer is debatable. However, I have been remiss in my hosting duties and I will rectify that immediately. I have someone I would like you to meet." Ptolemy gestured to someone out of Artie's line of sight.

Artie's eyes widened when a lovely and also oddly attired young lady came into his view. She had long brunette hair pulled up around her face, her complexion resembled a porcelain doll. Her eyes were blazing hazel pools, her teeth almost blindingly white. The smile that greeted Artie was a cross between a jackal and a temptress.

"Mr. Gordon…meet Anna, my assistant. She has proven herself very useful." Ptolemy grinned.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Gordon." She spoke her voice a velvety timbre.

"I wish I could say the same." Artie smiled as he pulled at his bonds. "I'd get up and greet you properly but as you can see I am a bit restrained at the moment."

"Don't worry, Mr. Gordon, I prefer my men somewhat subdued." The grin on her face caused a shiver to run up and down Artie's spine.

Ptolemy took the chemicals from Anna and walked back over to stand next to Artie. He poured the chemicals into a tube he had attached to Artie's arm while he talked. The stout little madman chortled as he watched the agent's features relax while the mixture did its work and the agent lapsed into unconsciousness.

"There that will keep you quiet until I wish to speak to you again." Ptolemy turned back to the desk, picked up the magnifying glass and began to inspect an ornately carved urn.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim turned back to his partner after replacing the communication tube and closing the hidden panel. Artemus had fallen asleep. Jim crossed to the settee and grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over his partner. They would be on time for the meeting with Colonel Richmond but Jim doubted their boss would be very pleased when he saw Artemus.

Sitting down at the table, Jim resumed cleaning their weapons, keeping an eye on his tossing and turning partner.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Blast it!" Ptolemy cursed and caught himself just before he nearly sent the urn crashing to a splintery death on the floor.

"Why did the ancient Greeks not even trust their own people well enough to just put the damn story about the map on one urn. Or at the very least they could have broken the story into two parts not put only half of each line on an urn." Ptolemy stared intently at the urn before him trying to piece together the bits he did have.

"I have got to have that other urn. My Gordon had better come through for me or else he will get a taste of ancient Grecian punishment!" Ptolemy muttered as he continued to stare at the urn as if it would divulge its secrets willingly.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie felt the water splash as it was thrown on his face pulling him back to awareness. Shaking his head, he tried to avoid the steady stream of offending liquid. Ptolemy kept pouring the water in a slow and steady stream until Artie had no choice but to open his eyes. Spitting out a mouthful of water, Artie tried to move his head away from the flow. His insane captor merely moved the bucket and continued to cascade drips of water onto his captive.

"Trying to move away from the water will do you no good, Mr. Gordon. You are still very firmly fastened to the table. I myself prefer this form of torture. It's from the Chinese don't you know?" Ptolemy's smile made Artie sick.

"I heard they stopped using it…it was boring their prisoners." Artie retorted as he spat out another mouthful of water.

"You're right…it is time to move on to something more…interesting. Anna, my dear, call Ivan, I wish to move Mr. Gordon to another apparatus."

"Might I inquire as to what the next round of fun will be?" Artie asked knowing he didn't really want to know.

"Oh come now, Mr. Gordon, you wouldn't want me to be a bad host now would you?"

"Oh don't go to any trouble on my account." Artie countered when the door opened.

In walked the biggest man Artemus had ever seen. [i]_Holy Mackerel that mountain makes Voltaire look like Loveless!_[/i] Artie thought as he watched the man approach the table. Ptolemy gave him his instructions and Ivan lumbered toward the table.

"H…hi you must be Ivan." Artie tried to make conversation to hide his growing fear.

The man ignored him and began to undo the straps that had been confining Artie. [i]_If I'm going to have any chance at escape it's got to be now,_ [/i]Artie thought as he watched and waited for an opening. As Ivan removed the last of the straps Artie moved his arms and began to rub the circulation back into his wrists. Ivan stepped back to allow Artie to slide off the table. Ptolemy couldn't see the smile that crossed Artie's features.

Artie allowed himself to start a slow slide to the floor until he was in position. Then he brought his hands together and using them like a bat, he swung at Ivan and struck him just behind the knee. When the tall man fell to his knees he turned and glared at Artie, Ivan's blazing eyes level with his. Taking a deep breath Artie brought his fist up and landed an uppercut squarely to Ivan's jaw and without looking back to see if the behemoth fell, Artie ran toward the door.

"Ivan! Get him! Mr. Gordon can't escape!" Ptolemy shouted as Ivan regained his feet and took off after the fleeing agent.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim jumped when Orrin entered the parlor car, glancing over to see that Artemus hadn't woken at the interruption. He motioned toward his partner and Orrin cringed at the sight of the bruised and battered face.

"Sorry Mr. West. I knew Mr. Gordon might still be sleeping and I didn't want risk waking him."

"That's all right, Orrin. Artie's pretty beat, I think he could sleep through anything. What's up?" Jim asked.

"I just wanted you to know that we have to head back to Washington." Orrin informed him.

"What? Why do we have to go back there?" Jim looked at Artemus before turning his attention back to the engineer. "We have a meeting with Colonel Richmond tomorrow."

"When we stopped in Fredericksburg to take on water the tank must have sprung a leak. We've been losing water ever since that stop."

"I'll have to wire the Colonel…he isn't going to be very happy." Jim sighed.

"I've, uh, taken the liberty and wired ahead, sir. The Colonel said to get the train repaired and meet him as soon as you're able. It will give Mr. Gordon more time to recuperate." Orrin offered.

"That's true. If those bruises are lighter Artie should be able to cover them with makeup." The men looked at the object of their conversation and Orrin frowned.

"Something wrong, Mr. Cobb?" Jim asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, sir." Orrin shook his head and quickly left the car.

WWWWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

Having been unconscious when they brought him in Artie ran down the hall blindly. He didn't bother with side doors, he just wanted out. Turning down a hallway he found himself at a dead end. Hearing footsteps quickly approaching, Artie looked around and found nothing with which to defend himself. Sighing heavily, Artie stared at the only way out.

"James, I hope this is as easy as you always make it look." Artie closed his eyes and said a quick prayer as he stepped back a few paces.

Ivan rounded the corner just in time to see Artie make a flying leap through the glass. Ivan hurried to the window and looked out. He watched as Artie landed awkwardly on the ground, rose and limped toward the wooded area behind the house.

"Where has he gone?" Ptolemy asked as he rounded the corner out of breath.

"He went into the woods." Ivan stated as he waited for instruction.

"Well don't just stand there…GET HIM!" Ptolemy waved him away.

Ivan grunted and turned, following the agent's path. He dropped effortlessly to the ground and followed the trail Artie had left. Ivan moved quickly for a large man and he soon closed the distance on his prey. Just as Artie was reaching a deep thicket he felt something close around his arm like a vice.

"Damn it!" Artie cursed as he tried to pull free.

Ivan tightened his grip and lifted Artie off his feet. Spinning him around Ivan pulled Artie toward him and tucked the squirming agent under one arm, squeezing him tightly. Artie gasped for breath and lost consciousness as Ivan turned and headed back toward the house.

Artie woke to the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. Looking around he found he had been strapped to a medieval rack. His arms and legs fastened to the machine. His ribs and lungs burned with every breath. He could see Anna in one corner of the chamber mixing chemicals.

"You really shouldn't have tried to leave, Mr. Gordon. That was most inhospitable of you."

"I didn't want Dr. Loveless to miss out on your version of hospitality so I thought I'd go get him and introduce you two. Perhaps you know him, short fellow…demented…reminds me of you." Artie spat. Ptolemy's face reddened as his anger rose.

He reached up and grasped the handle in front of him and pulled. The rack began to move. It pulled Artie's arms tight but not yet to the point of causing unbearable pain. Ptolemy moved to stand near Artie's face. A wicked grin filled the agent's view and Ptolemy nodded to Ivan. The rack pulled again and this time Artie grunted as his arms were stretched. He heard the click as the gears of the rack settled into place.

"Don't you think I should at least know WHY you're going to all this trouble?" Artie asked, sweat beads beginning to form on his forehead.

"All will be revealed in due time, Mr. Gordon. One mustn't be too hasty. There are certain protocols that must be followed to the letter." Ptolemy consulted a pad of paper he carried as he looked over at Ivan.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faux Artemus stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he saw Jim polishing some weapon. Sitting up the faux Artemus rubbed his eyes then stretched. Jim glanced at him then placed the gun on the table.

"How are you feeling, pal?" Jim asked.

"F…fine. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only a couple of hours. We should be in Washington soon." Jim replied as he rose and poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Artemus said as he accepted the steaming brew. "Hey wait a minute…did you say Washington? We aren't heading to Richmond?" Artemus wanted to know his coffee cup rattling on the saucer as his hand began to shake.

"Calm down, the water tank sprung a leak and we have to go back and fix it that's all. Orrin says it shouldn't delay us by more than a day. Orrin already wired the Colonel. Besides it will give your bruises time to heal enough you should be able to cover them with makeup." Jim smiled at him.

"Makeup? Why would I want to use makeup?" Artemus whispered.

"You all right, Artie? Maybe we should get you looked at when we get to Washington." Jim looked at him with concern.

"NO!…uh…I mean no, that's all right. I'm fine, just sore that's all." Artemus rose and put his cup and saucer on the table. "I think I'll go clean up."

"Don't forget to put some of your makeup on those bruises!" Jim called out as he watched Artemus leave feeling like something was not quite right with his partner.

"Eh, he's right…he's probably just sore he did take one heck of a beating." Jim shrugged as he turned back to polishing and cleaning their weapons.

"Make up can come later right now where is that lab of yours, Mr. Gordon?" Artemus muttered as he looked in doors as he made his way down the hall.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus pulled the paper from his vest pocket and unfolded it. Reading the notes and scanning the lab's stock, he was able to mix the chemicals as Ptolemy had instructed. He placed the mixture in a mortar he had found and put it out of sight. [i]_The boss will have to settle for this until I can get new instructions,_ [/i] Artemus thought as he quickly cleaned up the mess and tried to return the lab to its former condition.

Artemus froze when he heard Jim walk past the lab. He waited until the footsteps faded away before quietly opening the door and stealing his way back to the parlor. Looking around he didn't see where the telegraph key was located and he began to search the room. He hit the books sitting on the desk in frustration and the false front popped out revealing the telegraph key.

"Well, would you look at that!" Artemus whispered. He quickly tapped out a message and returned the key and headed back to Artie's room to clean up.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy turned the vase in his hands staring intently at the intricate design. He hardly paid any attention as his henchmen continued to work on the secret agent. They would kill him soon of that much the madman was certain. Sighing, he tore his gaze away from the vase and looked toward Mr. Gordon.

"That's enough gentlemen. We mustn't hasten Mr. Gordon's demise. He may still be of use to me." Ptolemy placed the vase on a pedestal.

"Take Mr. Gordon to his cell. MY Gordon will send his report soon and I expect he will want to have a final meeting with this agent before I decide on the mode and method of his demise."

The men loosened Artie's bonds but the agent made no effort to move. He watched as Ptolemy examined the vase again. There was something about that vase…Artie had seen that urn somewhere before. Artie's eyes widened when he realized where he had seen the urn.

"How…how did you get that urn?" Artie asked. Ptolemy stared at him for a long moment before speaking.

"What do you know of this urn?" Ptolemy demanded.

"I was assigned to protect the other urn. I did my research. I know what it is supposed to be." Artie replied cryptically.

Ptolemy lifted the urn from its pedestal and slowly walked over to the agent. He stopped next to Artie who grimaced when he turned his head to get a better look at the vase. The expression on Ptolemy's face told Artie everything he needed to know.

"You know about the Urn?"

"I do."

"Impossible. That Urn's true purpose has been a closely guarded secret for centuries." Ptolemy regarded his captive closely.

"That Urn was in the vault at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City until its recent theft. I had occasion to study the Urn…it's quite fascinating."

Ptolemy regarded his prisoner carefully. Perhaps he had underestimated this man. His research had shown Mr. Gordon to be the more intelligent of the Dynamic Duo but how could he know of the Urn's importance?

"Just what is it that you think you know, Mr. Gordon?" Ptolemy picked up a long, thin bladed knife and examined it. Artie gulped.

"Ju…just that the Urn is from ancient Greece…it is reported to have some meaning in the hieroglyphics inscribed on its surface…" Artie paused, his brow creasing as he thought about the urn causing Ptolemy to look at him.

"Do go on, this conversation is most enlightening." Ptolemy waved the knife near Artie's chest.

"Well…the urn supposedly tells the location of the Star Map…but you have to have the other urn too. The Annunaki myth…uh story…you don't really intend to…" Artie looked at his captor as if he were crazier than he had first imagined.

"My dear Mr. Gordon, I not only believe in that old myth but I have found Ptolemy's notes on the matter. If I can find that Star Map I will have the location of one of mankind's greatest discoveries." Artie looked at him with concern.

"You really ARE mad. That's the only explanation. The Star Map, the Philosopher's Stone, the Annunaki…they're all part of Greek mythology, they aren't real." Ptolemy put the knife under Artie's chin and dragged it across his throat leaving behind a crimson line.

"Do not make such claims, Mr. Gordon. I see now that you are quite knowledgeable in the matter of the so called myths…I may have use of your talents yet. But make no mistake…I have come this far without you so slitting your throat will not hinder my quest." Artie's eyes bulged and he swallowed audibly.

WWWWWWWWWW

Orrin kept the train moving at a steady pace back to Washington but his mind was still chewing on his conversation with Mr. West in the parlor. Something wasn't right with Mr. Gordon and it was more than him just being injured. [i]_Something in the way he looked just wasn't right!_ [/i] Pulling his concentration back to the tracks in front of him, Cobb shook his head and decided to keep an eye on Mr. Gordon.

WWWWWWWWWW

The Wanderer pulled into the Pennsylvania Avenue and Second Street Station as Artemus emerged from the lab and headed toward the parlor. He entered the room to see Jim putting his gun in its holster. Artemus headed toward the coat rack in one corner and pulled on a cloak and grabbed his hat. His partner noted the disconnected look in his partner's eyes.

"Artie, you might want to grab a gun." Jim chuckled, "Are you sure you're okay? It's so unlike you to go out like that. You missed a spot with your makeup." Jim reached over and smoothed out the makeup, raising an eyebrow when Artemus flinched.

"Oh yeah, don't want to wander around town without my gun." Artemus replied absently as he grabbed a pistol off the rack that had been pulled down from its hiding place behind the map.

"Artie, maybe you better just stay here…" Jim took the pistol from his partner and handed him his usual weapon, the one with the raised gold initials Jim had given him.

"No…I'm fine. I was just thinking about an old friend I think I'll visit instead of joining you if that's okay." Artemus quickly stuffed the gun in the holster and avoided his partner's concerned stare.

"Who are you going to visit, you know, in case something comes up and I need to find you in a hurry?" Jim asked.

"An old acting buddy of mine, Hank Jeffers. He lives over the East Side next to the big theater." Artemus said as he headed out the door.

Jim watched as his partner headed down the street. [i]_Hey wait a minute…I thought Artie said his friend lived on the EAST side, he's heading west._ [/i]Jim watched him for a moment then grabbed his own cloak and headed out for the meeting with Richmond's assistant.

"Artie! Hold up a second!" Jim shouted to his partner as he ran to catch up with him.

"Yes, James?" Artemus looked slightly put out.

"I just thought that since I have to check in at the Colonel's office you could pick something up for me." Artemus regarded him with disdain before he sighed.

"Sure, James, what would you like me to pick up?"

"Well, I thought that since we'll be in Great Aunt Maude's vicinity we should pick her up a gift. What would you think about some nice lilac perfume?" Jim asked hoping his partner would give him the correct response.

"Lilac perfume? I don't know any lady that would wear something like that. But I'll get her something nice, don't worry, James. Now I have to be going see you later." Artemus told him as he pulled away and continued on his way.

[i]_Something's not right…how can Great Aunt Maude wear anything? And what does he mean he doesn't know anyone who would wear that? Artie knows that's Dani's favorite fragrance…_[/i] Jim thought as he mounted Blackjack and headed toward the Colonel's office to check in.

WWWWWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

Artemus headed toward C Street, his hands tucked deep in his pockets, lost in thought. He stopped when he bumped into a lady carrying several packages. He bent down and picked them up and handed them to the woman. He was about to start on his way again when she stopped him.

"Artemus Gordon? It is you! I haven't seen you in ages." The woman smiled at him.

"Oh…uh…hello…uh…Miss…." Artemus stammered as he tipped his hat.

"Artemus it's me, Rebecca…Jim's friend. Are you all right?" She looked at him worried.

"Oh Rebecca, yes I'm fine I just…uh…have a lot on my mind right now." Artemus smiled at her and turned to walk away.

"Artemus will you be seeing Dani while you're in town?"

"Dani?" Artemus froze. "No, no I don't think I'll have time. I must be going have a good day." Artemus quickly turned and walked away leaving Rebecca to stare after him.

"Not see Dani? Something is not right with that man they never miss a chance to meet when he is in town even if it's just for a cup of coffee." Rebecca watched as Artemus turned down Seventeenth Street then she continued on her way.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus quickened his pace, he couldn't afford to be seen by anyone else who knew the real Gordon. He rounded the corner and ran smack into a vision of loveliness. She seemed out of breath as if she had been running. He grabbed her and steadied her, the look in his eyes told the woman she should be afraid.

"Artemus...Artie? I was just trying to catch you!" The woman smiled.

"You were?" Artemus looked at her one eye brow raised, [i]_this Gordon knows some fine dames._ [/i]

"Rebecca told me she bumped into you and I wanted to catch you." Dani paused to catch her breath.

"I thought you were going out of town on assignment but since you and James are back in town I thought we could meet for supper." Danielle looked at him expectantly.

"If my business is concluded by then I don't see why not." Artemus buried his head in her hair, taking in the fresh scent of flowers.

"That's a very pretty scent. What is it?" He asked.

"Artemus! You should know…you gave me the bottle of Eau de Lilac for Christmas. Don't you remember?" Dani looked at him concerned.

"What…I did? Oh yes that's right." He pushed her away gently his fear growing. "I need to be going now or I'll be late for my meeting. Until this evening." Artemus tipped his hat and strode off.

"Well I never!" Danielle huffed. "He didn't even kiss me good bye!" Danielle grumped as she turned and stormed on her way.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie looked around the tiny cell like room Ptolemy had placed him in and found the cup of water that had been left for him to drink. Moving his stretched, sore and tired limbs, Artie moved to the small table. Pulling his shirttail out he tore a piece off and dipped it in the water and began to clean the cut on his throat.

"Ptolemy is crazy as a loon! That myth can't possibly be true." Artie tried to work out the puzzle as he cleaned his various cuts.

Taking stock of his injuries did nothing to improve Artie's mood. He was sure he had dislocated his shoulder and that mammoth Ivan didn't help matters any when he had slammed Artie into a wall popping the shoulder back into place. He had several bruises and he was certain he had at least two broken or cracked ribs. [i]_Oh Jim is gonna love this,_ [/i] Artie though as he tore another strip of cloth from his shirt and tied it around his chest.

Artie froze when he heard someone approaching. Thinking quickly, he moved to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard Ptolemy give instructions to the guards stationed outside. As Ptolemy was about to enter Artie heard hurried footsteps approach. Straining his hearing he could just make out the conversation as Ptolemy had moved down the hall a bit to meet the newcomer.

"Yes sir, I understand but there was nothing that could be done. The train developed some kind of leak and we had to return to fix it. The second urn will be delivered to the White House by some other means."

"Well, that throws a wrench into my plans, doesn't it?" Ptolemy muttered to himself. Then an idea came to him and he snapped his fingers.

"Here is what you will do…follow whatever new orders you are given. I will have some of my men check in with you from time to time. When you have the information as to the President's schedule and where that urn will be let your contact know."

"How will I know my contact?"

"He or she will be someone who bumps into you. You will always say 'I'm sorry my fault how clumsy of me'. If it is your contact they will say 'Think nothing of it but in the future watch your step sonny' and you can relay your information."

"What if Mr. West finds out I'm not his partner?" Artemus asked with a smirk.

"Then you will dispose of him…promptly." Ptolemy replied as casually as if he had just told him to throw used bath water out.

Did you mix the compound in Mr. Gordon's lab?" Artemus nodded, "Very good, do what you can to keep it hidden until the proper time. After the prearranged signal you will ignite the compound and one minute later the world will be rid of Mr. West and that confounded train of his." Ptolemy grinned evilly.

"Now you said you told Mr. West you were visiting a friend. He'll probably expect you to have eaten…go to the galley and get something to eat. It wouldn't do to have you get back to the train hungry."

"Sir, I thought I would talk to Mr. Gordon. There are some things I need to ask him." Artemus looked at Ptolemy expectantly.

"Eat first then come back. Mr. Gordon isn't going anywhere." Ptolemy laughed manically.

"Boss…while I eat could you try to get him to tell you about Great Aunt Maude? West asked me to buy her a gift and I don't even recall any mention of her in Gordon's file."

"And could you ask him who the lovely Miss Dani is? She seems to be very familiar with him if he knows her by a nickname." Artemus grinned wryly.

"I will get the information you require by the time you are ready to leave. I must consult my files first." Artemus nodded and followed Ptolemy down the hall.

Artie went back to the cot in the corner and sighed. He had to come up with a way out and soon. He stared at the floor for a while then an idea came to him and he began to work quickly.

WWWWWWWWWW

Orrin watched the men working to fix the leak in the water tank, his thoughts never leaving the problem at hand. What was wrong with Mr. Gordon? That man looked like Mr. Gordon, he talked like Mr. Gordon he even walked like Mr. Gordon but something just wasn't right. Orrin shook his head as he pondered the questions and he almost tripped over a workman. He stopped just short of tripping and asked how much longer the repairs would take.

"Not much longer sir. We should have your baby back to you by tonight." The worker smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I need to notify my passengers." Orrin turned and quickly walked away hoping to catch Mr. West at the Colonel's office.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim was just leaving the Colonel's office and trying to think of a good place to have dinner when a familiar figure approached. He smiled as he halted and waited for the person to catch up.

"James! I was hoping I would run into you." Rebecca sputtered breathlessly as she wrapped her arm in his. Jim led her over to a nearby bench and they sat down.

"You were hoping you'd run into me? How did you even know I was in town?"

"I saw Artemus earlier today." Jim nodded. "James, is he feeling all right?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"I think so, why do you ask?" Jim's curiosity was aroused.

"Well, when I ran into him…literally…it was like he didn't know me. And when I asked if he were going to visit Dani he looked like a corset salesman caught with his hands around someone's wife." Jim chuckled absently at the joke.

"I know he's had a lot on his mind lately maybe you just caught him off guard."

"Somehow I think it's more than that. At first I thought maybe he was undercover or something but he honestly didn't seem to know me when he first bumped into me. I practically had to introduce myself to him." Jim frowned, staring at the ground running his earlier conversation with his partner through his mind.

"Well, it's been a while since Artie or I had any time off I'm sure that's it. We're both pretty tired. After this assignment we're due for some time off and I'll make sure Artie uses his wisely." Jim smiled at her.

"Now as to your problem…" Jim grinned.

"My problem…I don't have a problem." Rebecca regarded him quizzically.

"Yes you do…you have the problem of deciding where I am taking you for dinner." Jim smiled as he offered her his arm. Rebecca laughed and accepted as she wrapped her arm in his and they set out.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy stood before the door to the room holding his prisoner. [i]_It would be much easier if I could just kill him and be done with it,_ [/i] Ptolemy thought with a sigh. He thought he heard quick movements inside the room as he turned the handle. Opening the door he entered and quickly closed the door behind him.

Artie lay on the cot one arm pulled over his eyes in apparent slumber. Ptolemy pulled the one chair in the room over beside his sleeping charge. Sitting down, the rotund man leaned in and whispered harshly into Artie's ear.

"Drop the act, Gordon, I heard you moving around." Artie lowered his arm and opened one eye.

"What do you want?" He sighed nonchalantly.

"I want to ask you some questions which you will answer." Artie raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?" He asked.

"Yes, because if you don't I have Ivan waiting out in the hall." His captor grinned evilly showing his yellowed and broken teeth.

"Fine…what do you want to know?" Artie winced as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

"Great Aunt Maude. Who is she and why is there no mention of her in your file?" Ptolemy demanded as Artie tried to hide his snicker.

"She's a relative of Jim's. Grand old lady she is. Treats me like a member of the family. Why would you want to know about her?"

"It seems your partner wants 'you' to pick up a gift for her…some lilac perfume or something." Ptolemy watched his reaction.

"Lilac perfume for Jim's Great Aunt Maude? No, no, no…Aunt Maude doesn't wear perfume she wouldn't be able to smell her after supper cigar. Besides I don't know any lady that wears lilac scents." Artie grinned slightly, [i]_Careful Artemus, you_ _don't want to give anything away._ [/i]

"She smokes cigars? Are you trying to pull my leg?" Ptolemy spat.

"You have Ivan right outside that door why would I lie?" Artie put on his best straight face. Ptolemy stared intently at him for a moment before he continued.

"What is her favorite brand?" Ptolemy asked still skeptical.

"Oh she enjoys any of the Otto Albrecht & Co. Figurados. Great Aunt Maude knows quality when she sees it or rather smokes it." Artie leveled his gaze to stare him in the eye.

"You had better be telling the truth, Mr. Gordon, or it will not go well for you." Ptolemy smirked before asking his next question making Artie's stomach churn.

"Now, who is this Dani and what is she to you?" This time Artie could not contain his surprise.

"Who…who told you about her?" Artie asked his voice shaky.

"So you do know her. Who is she to you and why would you be expected to call upon her?" Ptolemy ignored his query and pressed on.

"She's Jim's sometimes girlfriend." Artie stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Why would you be expected to call on her if she is your partner's lady?" Ptolemy asked sternly.

"We're planning a big party for Jim's birthday and we don't want him to know." Artie lied, skillfully, he hoped.

"Well, I'll know soon enough if you are telling me the truth. My man will be taking this information with him when he leaves. If you have lied to me Mr. Gordon it will not matter how useful you might be to me. I will let Ivan have a go at you." Ptolemy glared as he rose.

"I'll leave Ivan outside the door should you need to revise any of what you've just told me." His jailer told him as he left the agent alone.

WWWWWWWWWW


	5. Chapter 5

Jim entered the train after having seen Rebecca back to her hotel room and he tossed his hat onto the coat rack. As he turned toward the back of the room he froze. A smartly dressed lady was seated on the settee. Jim left his gun strapped to his hip and slowly walked over to the figure.

"Excuse me miss this is a private train…"Jim started when the figure rose and turned toward him.

"Danielle! What a pleasant surprise." Jim smiled.

"I wish I could say the same, James." Danielle looked at him her face a mixture of concern and anger.

"If it's about Artie, I told Rebecca I'd talk to him when he gets back." Jim started to defend his partner when Danielle interrupted.

"It is about Artemus. I ran into him on the street today…at least I think it was Artemus."

"What makes you think it wasn't?" Jim asked curious.

"I was wearing the Eau de Lilac he gave me for Christmas and he told me the scent was very nice then he proceeded to ask me what it was! When I told him he almost seemed shocked for a minute. James, is Artemus all right? Has he been working too hard? I can put in a word with Uncle…uh Colonel Richmond if you'd like." The concern in her voice set off alarms in Jim's head.

"I'm sure everything is all right. Don't worry, like I said I'll talk to Artie about it when I see him. I'm sure he'll want to take you to dinner and maybe the theater when this is over." Jim smiled reassuringly as he followed her to the door.

"Please do speak to him, James. I think he needs more sun he looked rather pale and tired and I think he was trying to hide something under that makeup of his." Danielle spoke softly as she stepped down from the small platform and headed toward the nearby hansom cab stand.

"I will, Danielle." Jim called out as he closed the door.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie rested his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees, deep in thought. He breathed deeply, sighed and winced. He really needed something done about his ribs. Reaching up to cradle his tender ribs, an idea came to him. Quickly stripping his shirt off, Artie removed what remained of his undershirt and he tore the cloth into strips. Using the strips he bound his ribs as tightly as he could stand. He put his outer shirt back on then he paced around the confines of the small cell as he planned his escape.

Lowering himself back down onto the cot, Artie sighed heavily, wishing he had access to at least some of his toys. He began to swing his legs back and forth when the heel of his right boot hit the frame of the cot sending the heel slightly askew. Artie tilted his head and looked at his boot.

"Oh it can't be that easy…can it?" Artie chuckled as he brought his booted foot up and placed it on his left knee.

Pulling on his heel he pried it away from the boot. Nestled inside was indeed one of his hidden treasures. Artie plucked the pellet out of the heel's hollow and pushed the heel back into place. Standing and stomping his foot, he tightened the heel as he held the pellet up and inspected it.

"Now…to find a way to use you to my advantage." Artie grinned as he tossed the pellet in the air and caught it.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin and dropped the cloth onto his plate. Pushing himself away from the meal he stood and grinned. Now came the fun part of his evening, something he had been looking forward to all day.

He walked down the hall and nodded in Ivan's direction as the big man unlocked the door. Inside Artie started when he heard the key turn in the lock.

"It's show time, Artemus." he whispered to himself, palming the pellet and then slipping it into his vest pocket as he sat on the bed awaiting his fate.

Artemus opened the door and entered the room, smirking when he heard Ivan lock the door behind him. Artie pushed himself off the bed and moved to the center of the room, standing as tall and defiant as he could. Artemus continued to smirk as he crossed the room to stand near Artie. He looked Artie up and down as he circled around him.

"You aren't as much of a man as I thought you'd be." Artemus chortled.

"And you're just the small measure of a man I thought you'd be." Artie retorted as Artemus stopped in front of him.

"I met some of your friends today…" Artemus grinned as he tried to unnerve the agent.

"I wish I could say the same about you but it seems you have none." Artie retorted refusing to back down.

Artemus bounced on his heels and Artie wanted to wipe that evil grin off his smug face. [i]_Wait for the right moment, Artemus_, [/i] Artie reminded himself as he stood still under his evil twin's gaze.

Artie's eyes darted around the room checking his earlier placement of the room's meager furnishings. If he was going to escape this would be his only chance and he couldn't risk any of the furniture being banged around. Fingering the pellet in his vest pocket, Artie turned and moved away from Artemus. Artie quickly turned back to face his adversary, matching Artemus' smirk with one of his own. He could see small beads of sweat beginning to form on the doppelganger's forehead. [i]_Oh I think I am going to enjoy this!_ [/i] Artie thought as he took a long look at his opponent.

"I hear you met James." Artie studied his look alike carefully.

"Yep and I passed that test with flying colors as you can see." Artie circled Artemus shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

"I really must have a chat with James. How he couldn't see that you are definitely not the genuine article I'll never know." Artie watched as Artemus ran a hand through his hair. [i]_His LEFT hand!_ [/i] Artie noted.

"I'd been briefed on you before the mission began. I bet I could fool your own mother!" Artemus shot back.

"Oh I hardly doubt that or you wouldn't have had Ptolemy give me the third degree on my private life. Tsk tsk tsk sloppy homework on your boss's part." Artie clicked his tongue again as he came to a stop in front of the imposter.

The two men sized each other up like two big horn rams about to battle over the herd. Artemus glared and Artie's eyes became narrow slits. Without warning Artie's fist shot out catching Artemus on the jaw, knocking him backward. Artie knew this had to end quickly so he closed in on his target and began to pummel him with his fists backing him up until Artemus had his back to the wall.

Artie glanced to his right judging the distance to the water pitcher on the small table. Seeing his competitors eyes shift, Artemus took the opening to get in a few shots of his own. He brought his fist up from his side, driving it hard into Artie's rib cage. Artie bit down on his lower lip to keep from shouting as he continued to reach his hand out toward the pitcher.

Artemus, being a street fighter by trade when Ptolemy had found him, saw the opening and took full advantage of it. He focused on the area that seemed to cause his rival the most pain. Artie was straining for the pitcher as Artemus rained blow after blow on the injured agent's side.

Determined to make good his escape, Artie made one last attempt to reach the pitcher and was rewarded with the feel of the metal in his hand. Artie dropped the pellet into the water and with one burst of effort pushed Artemus off of him and onto the bed. Grabbing the pitcher quickly, Artie pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth and held the pitcher in front of Artemus. The water began to emit a smoky green cloud engulfing the two men.

Artie watched as his mirror image tried not to breathe in the noxious fumes only to give in to the need to take a breath. Artie waved the pitcher back and forth in front of Artemus, waiting for the green haze to do its work. Artemus reached out and grabbed Artie trying to pull him toward him. Artie yanked free and watched as the imposter finally collapsed on the bed.

Setting the pitcher down Artie knew he wouldn't have much time before Ivan would break up the little meeting and send 'Gordon' on his way. Artie used his arm as a fan and waved away the last tendrils of the gas, shaking his head to wrest it from the slight hold the small amount he had been forced to breathe in had on him. He decided checking his injuries and looking for new ones would have to wait. He leaned over his fallen enemy and began to work quickly.

WWWWWWWWWW

When Jim returned to the train Orrin was waiting for him. As he helped Jim feed and curry Blackjack, Orrin knew he just had to speak up and tell Mr. West his suspicions.

"Mr. West…" Orrin began as Jim combed his steed.

"Yeah, Orrin?" Jim stared over his horse's back when he didn't continue.

"If you have something to say just say it." Jim smiled.

"Well, sir, it's about Mr. Gordon…" Again Orrin paused, [i]_what is it I am apparently missing that has everyone so worried about Artie?_ [/i] Jim wondered as he waited.

"Go on…" Jim prodded, he had stopped currying his horse and now had his arms stretched across the animals back.

"The other day, when Mr. Gordon first showed up at the train hurt…well, I'd swear on a stack of Bibles if you asked me to that that wasn't him." Jim raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The hair on the back of Jim's neck was beginning to stand on end.

"There was something about him…I don't know…something in the way he moved, it just wasn't like the Mr. Gordon I know." Orrin suddenly found something on the floor very interesting.

"Hmm…you aren't the first one to tell me that. Miss Moore noticed something too…and so did Miss Oliver." Jim shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't worry about it, Mr. Cobb, I'll have a talk with Artie when he gets back. I'm sure he just needs a vacation." Jim said and went back to currying his animal, a frown forming on his face.

"I'm sure that's what it is, boss." Orrin replied as he left to go back to his engines leaving Jim to stare after him, a look of contemplation on his face.

WWWWWWWWWW


	6. Chapter 6

Artie put the finishing touches on Artemus' new disguise, chuckling as he did so. No one would ever believe this story when he told it later. He stood back and admired his handiwork. He hadn't had much to work with to add the 'bruises' to the new Artie's face but he had done the best he could.

"I hope it fools that rotund little rapscallion long enough for me to topple his little scheme." Artie whispered as he checked his clothes making sure he had switched everything.

Pushing himself up Artie clasped his arm across his chest and bit back a moan. He was going to have to be very careful on the way out or they would discover the switch. Buttoning his vest and pulling his jacket tight Artie moved toward the door.

"I was wondering what was taking so long." Ivan said as he pulled the door closed after Artie's exit. "I thought I might have to come in there. Everything go okay?" Ivan looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"Oh this?" Artie pointed to the "newly" acquired bruises, "I made a remark about his lady friend he took offense to." Artie smirked.

"I'll go take care of him." Ivan started to unlock the door.

"No, there's no need." Artie chuckled as he poked Ivan in the ribs with his elbow. "I put him out till the boss needs him again."

"Oh yeah I get it, ha ha." Ivan winked and poked Artie in the ribs in return, it was all he could do to not faint.

"Tell the boss I went back to the train. I took a little longer with Gordon than I planned on and I'm running late." Artie waved to Ivan as he started down the hall.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ivan called out and Artie froze a look of terror on his face. As he turned toward the man his look changed to one of question.

"Yeah?" Artie asked.

"Uh Travis…uh…I mean Mr. Gordon…the front door is that way." Ivan pointed down the hall in the opposite direction." Artie turned and smiled sheepishly at Ivan.

"I do get so turned around in this big old house sometimes, don't you?" Artie commented as he quickly made his escape away from Ivan.

Once he reached freedom outside the house, Artie wanted to collapse his pain was so intense. But instead he headed straight for the train, remembering the earlier conversation he had overheard, knowing he was probably being watched.

A short time later Artie entered the train, closed the parlor car door behind him and gratefully sank against it. He leaned his head against the familiar door and sighed heavily. How he was going to pull this off he still hadn't a clue. But until he could figure out how to stop Ptolemy's plot he couldn't let on to Jim who he really was. He wouldn't risk his partner's life until he knew it would be safe to bring Jim into whatever this was shaping up to be.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim sat on a bale of hay in the corner of the stable car deep in thought. Had it just been his own suspicions he might have thought he had been imagining things. First there was Rebecca, then Dani and now Orrin! Things were starting to add up and Jim didn't like the total.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy waved Ivan aside as he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He entered the room followed by Ivan, and stared at the sleeping man on the cot. Shaking his head he instructed Ivan to pick up the sleeping man and bring him back to the laboratory area.

Artemus woke and tried to figure out where he was and how he got there. Looking around fear and shock replaced his curious glance. He began to struggle, trying in vain to free himself. He opened his mouth to call out to Ptolemy and found that he had been gagged. [i]_Oh no what has the boss got planned for Gordon? I gotta find a way to get him to listen to me!_ [/i] Artemus began to shake his head and he screamed through the gag as Ptolemy approached the table a hypodermic in his hand.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Are you all right, Mr. Gordon?" the voice jerked Artie back to reality and his eyes snapped open and he quickly scanned the room.

"What? Yes of course. It's just been a long day, Orrin. I think I'll go get cleaned up a little." Artie forlornly pushed off the wall and its support and slowly made his way through the parlor running his right hand through his hair.

"I believe Mr. West wanted to have a word with you, sir." Orrin watched his every move somewhat confused.

"Jim? Well, I'll get cleaned up then I'll go find him. If you see him before I do tell him I'll be in my room." Artie sighed as he exited the car, leaving Orrin to stare after him more perplexed than he had been before.

"Something is not right," Orrin whispered, "I'd swear that man IS Mr. Gordon." Shaking his head as he went in search of Mr. West Orrin sighed. [i]_I think I need a vacation!_ [/i]

WWWWWWWWWW

"Oh look Ivan, Mr. Gordon has decided to show us the simpering coward that he truly is." Ptolemy grinned evilly as he approached the table. Artemus shook his head frantically.

Ivan laughed as he watched Ptolemy push the hypodermic into Atrimus' vein even as he continued in his useless effort to struggle.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie closed the door to his room and smiled, it was good to be home. After pulling fresh clothes out of the wardrobe and placing them on the bed Artie poured water into the basin from the pitcher beside it on the sideboard. [i]_That imposter really messed things up in here, everything is on the wrong side,_ [/i] he thought as he rearranged the items.

Carefully removing his jacket and then his vest, Artie slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Leaving it hang open, he began removing the makeshift bandages. Gingerly touching the spongy multicolored bruises that covered most of this torso, Artie was certain he felt at least three cracked ribs and possibly two broken ones. [i]_Voltaire's got nothing on Ivan,_ [/i]Artie decided as he applied some numbing salve and began to roll the fresh bandages he had taken from the first aid kit around his battered body.

Just as he had finished and was buttoning his shirt there was a soft knock at the door. Jim didn't wait for an answer and as he pushed open the door Artie twisted around to finish dressing. Jim glanced in the mirror and thought he caught sight of bandages.

"Artie…you okay?" Jim asked concerned.

"Yeah sure why wouldn't I be?" Artie asked genuinely surprised.

"You just haven't been acting like yourself lately." Jim offered him a chance to explain his odd behavior.

"Says who?" Artie countered as he continued dressing, pulling his tie even.

"Rebecca, Dani, Orrin…they all came to me with tales about you not being you." Jim scrutinized his partner carefully.

"Oh pshaw…we all have our off days." Artie tried to sound convincing.

"I know that, pal. That's what I told them. I think after this assignment we should put in for some time off…whatdaya think?" Jim backhanded his partner in the ribs and thought he felt something under his shirt but he couldn't be sure.

"I think that's a great idea, James!" Artie replied sucking in his breath.

"So you're sure you're all right? Nothing's wrong?" Jim asked again.

"Nothing's wrong with me you old Mother Hen now would you please leave so I can finish dressing?" Artie mockingly glared at his partner.

"I'm going, I'm going…I just wanted to tell you that we'd be having company for supper this evening. I invited Rebecca to dine with us. Danielle couldn't make it she has to attend a lecture but she said she's free day after tomorrow." Jim winked at him.

"Well then I'll have to see to it that I'm free as well." Artie turned toward his wardrobe and began sorting through it looking for something a little less casual.

"Let's see…I could make pheasant under glass. No, no…that's too formal. There isn't time to make Duck a l'Orange…maybe a nice Tomatoes Florentine…" Jim shook his head and smiled as he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"That's gotta be Artie." Jim whispered to himself, "Only Artie would discuss a menu with himself while he's getting dressed." Jim chuckled as he headed for the parlor.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy sat at the massive desk on the far side of the macabre laboratory waiting for the elixir he had pumped into the agent to flow through his body. He turned his attention back to the urn in his hands examining every drawing, hieroglyph, nook and cranny he found trying to discern its meaning. Glancing angrily toward the agent he rose and walked over to the table.

"I grow weary of you, Mr. Gordon. That little injection I gave you…you should be feeling its effects shortly. It's a neural stimulator…an enhancer of sorts you might say. The ancient Greeks were quite fond of this little gem." Ptolemy noted the sluggish movement of the restrained man before him.

"Now, if I were you, I'd not struggle. You see the neural stimulator's job is to boost things…it amplifies things. Things like pain." Artemus shook his head vehemently and winced at the sudden pain.

"That was but a small taste of my little find, Mr. Gordon. You'll discover as our session goes on that with each dose of the stimulator even the slightest movement will cause you extreme pain. Soon something so simple as merely blinking will cause you unspeakable agony." Ptolemy chuckled maniacally as he reached out and poked Artemus, sending him into spasms of pain.

After he was sure enough time had lapsed, Ptolemy instructed Ivan to remove the restraints and the gag. The only thing Artemus could do was lie there panting.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie was whistling happily in the galley as Jim paused by the door so he didn't bother going in and instead headed for the parlor car to get the table ready for their supper guest.

Inside the galley, Artie looked for the skillet he would need and he squatted down to pull the cast iron skillet from the bottom shelf. As he started to rise, his nearly forgotten bruised, cracked and broken ribs painfully made their presence known. Before he could stop himself, Artie let out a loud howl. He froze in place listening for his partner's footsteps.

"You okay in there, Artie? Anything I can help with?" Jim called out as he placed the silverware around the neatly arranged plates.

"No! Everything's fine, thanks…just dropped the pan on my foot!" Artie replied.

Staying crouched for a moment longer in case Jim decided to lend a hand anyway, Artie took short shallow breaths calming the urge to scream out. Taking the deepest breath he could, Artie slowly began to push himself up, the movement causing him to squeeze his eyes shut tight as if to block out the pain. When he was finally able to stand upright Artie began to prepare their supper working slower than normal, allowing for his injuries.

In the parlor Jim was just putting the finishing touches on the table and stepped back to admire his handiwork when the telegraph key began to clack. Jim walked over to the desk and pushed the key out and tapped the acknowledgment. Grabbing paper and pencil he sat at the desk and took the message. After tapping out a reply he pushed the key back into its customary hiding place in the books and put the pencil and paper away. Jim rose and headed toward the galley to relay the message to his partner.

Artie had his back to the door and it looked to Jim like he was spooning some sort of creamy glop with bits of brown and green mixed in to it into hollowed out tomatoes. He watched his partner fill two more tomato shells before making his presence known. Jim stepped further into the galley and loudly cleared his throat. Artie, forgetting about his ribs, jumped at the sound.

"James!" Artie closed his eyes to ward off the pain the sudden jolt caused. "What are you trying to do…scare me to death?" Artie turned back to his tomatoes.

"Sorry Artie." Jim smiled like a boy caught stealing candy at the general store, noting the pale tint to his partner's skin.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." Jim tried to lean forward to feel Artie's forehead when his partner turned to stare at him, a look of anger on his face.

"I'm fine, Jim. And testing me for a fever while I'm slaving over a hot stove…really James." Artie rolled his eyes, turned his back and his face contorted with pain.

"Just came in to see if you needed any help." Jim remarked sheepishly.

"No thanks, Jim, I have things under control here. I'll make the linguine while the tomatoes bake. I already have enough cream sauce keeping warm so there is really no need for you to be banging around in my galley. Why don't you finish getting ready for supper." Artie winked at him, "After all Rebecca isn't here to see me."

"Yeah, I'll go do that. Oh before I forget…we got a wire from the Colonel." If Jim noticed Artie's back stiffen he gave no clue. "It seems we will be transporting the urn after all. One Michael Carlos in Oxford Georgia has a large collection of ancient Grecian artifacts and he is the one loaning the urn to the Metropolitan." Artie raised an eyebrow and waited for his partner to continue.

"The agent that was supposed to pick the urn up is sick. This Mr. Carlos was on his way to Richmond anyway so he's meeting the Colonel there. We're to meet them there tomorrow and take possession of the urn. Sorry, pal, but it looks like you might have to totally miss Dani this time around." Jim sighed.

"Well, like you said we're due for some leave after this so I'll have to make it up to Danielle if we aren't back in time." Artie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Jim, I'm pretty much done here…just need this water to boil. Do you think you could put the linguine in the pot once the water begins to boil? I think I better go get Dani some flowers and a really nice card in case I'm not going to be free day after tomorrow."

"Sure, I think even I can handle that. But you better make that a big bouquet…you do have the other day to make up for too." Jim smirked and backhanded Artie in the ribs. This time he was certain he had felt something.

"The other day…oh yes you're right. Maybe I ought to add a nice bottle of wine…and I'll pick one up for our supper while I'm there." Artie hoped he covered his mistake as he made a hasty retreat.

Once the door was closed behind his partner, Artie let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. [i]_Why does Jim have to keep hitting my ribs?_ [/i] Artie gingerly rubbed his chest as he turned and headed out.

WWWWWWWWWW


	7. Chapter 7

Artemus gasped as Ptolemy poured water on his face. Each droplet felt like acid as it hit his skin. Even swallowing the small amount that had found its way into his mouth caused excruciating pain.

"No, boss, you…got the…wrong guy." Artemus wheezed.

"You take me for a fool, Mr. Gordon, and I assure you I am not." Ptolemy glared at him. "Now, I want you to tell me what you know of the Star Map and that other urn." Artemus shook his head and cried out.

"I don't know nothin' 'bout the urn. It's me boss…honest!" Artemus tried to make him understand.

Ptolemy reached over to the tray beside the table and removed a feather from the tray and ran it along Artemus' jaw causing him to inhale deeply. The demented scientist looked long and hard studying the face before him. Finally he turned away and grabbed another instrument.

"Nice try, Gordon. But my man didn't have quite the collection of bruises you do…but I do admire your pluck."

Ptolemy nodded to Ivan and he pulled Artemus' sleeve off his shoulder. Ptolemy put the fork he had just removed from the tray against Artemus' shoulder and began to drag it down the agents arm. He leaned in close and whispered harshly into his ear.

"I will try again, Mr. Gordon. Tell me what you know of the Star Map and how to read the urns. I am a man of my word I will make your death quick…there is no need for this terror you are facing. Just tell me what I want to know and your end will be swift." Artemus again shook his head frantically.

"I tell ya, boss I ain't Gordon! I don't know nothin' 'bout the urn 'cept that I'm supposed to find out when it's gonna be delivered and get word back to ya!"

"Honestly, Mr. Gordon, why do you insist on keeping up this charade? I know you are an intelligent man and I have heard of your acting abilities…you are fully capable of pulling something like this off. But why bother? Save yourself the agonizing pain and just tell me what I want to know!" Ptolemy was quickly losing his patience.

The door to the lab opened and Anna entered the room. She looked over the man on the table, shook her head and went about her work, pausing several times to glance at her employer and the man on the table. Finishing her assigned task, Anna stopped to watch her leader when she noticed something odd.

"Ptolemy dear, sorry for the intrusion but I think he may be telling you the truth." Anna approached the examination table hesitantly.

"What are you babbling about? This is Mr. Gordon!" Ptolemy scowled.

"Then why is this man wearing brown boots? The real Mr. Gordon was wearing black boots the last time you had him on the table."

Ptolemy glowered at her for a long moment then turned to look at the man on the table who had tears streaming down his face. Ptolemy's eyes widened as he watched the river of tears flow down the side of the man's face. They were leaving clear skin in their trails! Ptolemy reached over and grasped Artemus' head and turned it so he could get a better look. Wiping his thumb through the tear trail Ptolemy was astonished to see the 'bruises' vanish before his very eyes.

"WHAT the…" he cried. "How…IVAN!" Ptolemy shouted and the behemoth entered the room at a run.

"Yes, boss?" Ivan asked as he came to a stop.

"Do you notice anything different about this man?" Ivan scrutinized the agent for several long moments before he spoke.

"It's Mr. Gordon, boss." Ivan backed up a step when Ptolemy snarled.

"Take another look! This is MY man…Travis! How could you have let this happen?"

"I…I'm sorry, boss. He musta switched places with him earlier. I thought something was wrong when Travis went the wrong way down the hall. But when I stopped him he just told me sometimes he gets lost…I'm sorry, boss, I'll go get Mr. Gordon and bring him back." Ivan started for the door.

"No…obviously I have severely underestimated Mr. Gordon. Something I will not do again, I assure you. No, this requires something more befitting a man of Gordon's intellect." Ptolemy tapped the end of the fork he still held in his hand against his chin.

WWWWWWWWWW

From the darkness the man watched and waited. Finally a fitting target appeared and he emerged from the blackness of the alley and aimed his pistol at the woman and her child. [i]_I ain't gettin paid enough for this,_ [/i] he sighed. Taking aim he squeezed the trigger and watched as the child fell soon to be joined by its mother. Turning and running back into the shadows he made his way through the alleys back to his boss, satisfied that he was not being followed.

WWWWWWWWWW

Knowing he only had a short time to shop, Artie left the train and quickly headed to a district not far from the siding. His first stop was the wine shop, up the street from the florist, where he picked out a nice Sangiovese he thought would compliment the supper nicely and he picked out a bottle of Danielle's favorite wine as well and hurried on to the florist shop.

As he was nearing the florist's a man who appeared to be highly inebriated bumped into him. Thinking quickly Artie rattled off the required phrase. The man straightened just a little and spoke the rest of the code. Artie nodded.

"You 'ave anythin' for me boss?" The man slurred as a couple passed them.

"Yes, tell him there was another change in the plans. We'll be bringing the urn possibly as soon as the day after tomorrow. We have to meet the Colonel in Richmond. When we get back I'll have the urn for him." Artie eyed the man for a second.

"Good…the boss also said ta tell ya you'll be gettin a paper delivered tomorrow. He said ta tell ya ta read the crime section and ta pay close attention ta the ads." Before Artie could question him further the man stumbled onward and Artie turned and entered the shop.

WWWWWWWWWW

After completing his business and arranging to have the flowers and wine sent to Danielle, Artie hurried back to the train and entered, placing the bottle of wine on the desk before removing his cloak and hanging it on the coat rack. As he turned to retrieve the wine, his body twisted and pulled on his ribs. Artie leaned on the desk panting heavily when there was a knock on the door behind him.

Putting on his best poker face, Artie pulled the door open and ushered Rebecca in. Taking her cloak he hung it up and escorted her to the settee. Rebecca politely but stiffly thanked him and this did not go unnoticed by Artie.

"Rebecca…about the other day…" Artie began as he tugged his ear. "I'm sorry I was so abrupt with you. I was in a hurry and that is no excuse for my behavior." Artie smiled sheepishly and Rebecca's stern gaze softened.

"That's quite all right, Artemus. Everyone is entitled to an off day every now and again." She replied looking him over carefully. Artie nodded curtly and smiled.

"I'll send Jim right out…he's been tending to the linguine while I had to run a quick errand." Artie turned and made a quick exit.

Entering the galley Artie stifled a laugh as he took in the sight of his partner stirring the pot complete with an apron on. Artie told Jim his companion had arrived and ushered his friend out of the galley after pulling the apron from Jim's waist.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy stood on the stoop waiting impatiently for his man to arrive. Looking up and down the street, he growled and smacked his hand against a nearby pillar. He stopped his pacing when he saw his man approaching.

"Did you complete your task?" Ptolemy asked as he opened the door and ushered the man inside.

"Yeah, boss. But I gotta say I don't like it none. Killin' innocent people just to keep this guy in line? Do you really think that'll work?"

"Mr. Gordon is a very passionate man. He feels very deeply as a result. When he finds out what I have done and am willing to do again he will comply with my demands. He most certainly will comply." Ptolemy replied with a smirk followed by an evil laugh.

WWWWWWWWWW

"How long will it take these agents of yours to arrive?" Michael Carlos was asking Colonel Richmond.

"They will be here tomorrow afternoon by special train. You arrived early or I would have had them meet us here." Richmond told him over supper at their hotel.

"That will be acceptable. As no one knows I have the urn with me I do not foresee any problems. These two agents you spoke of…are they trustworthy?" Carlos asked.

"Of course! They are our best agents and I assure you they are two of the most trustworthy men I have ever met." Richmond seemed offended.

"I did not mean to offend," Carlos apologized, "it's just that whoever possesses both urns and knows how to use them…it could be dangerous."

"I understood that from your letter. Just what is so important about these urns? And why must they be kept apart? There's something other than their historical value isn't there?" Richmond lowered his voice so as not to be overheard.

"Vai…sorry I mean yes. Do you know much of the ancient Greek myths, Colonel?"

Richmond shook his head and Carlos leaned forward, speaking in almost a whisper. He told the Colonel about the ancient myth, the Star Map, and why the urns separately while great artifacts were not nearly as valuable as both urns together. Richmond listened with interest, hoping to garner whatever information he could to give to the agents. When Carlos finished his tale he leaned back in his chair staring at the Colonel.

"Now, do you see why I could only convey this to you in person?"

"Yes…yes I do indeed. I will give this information you have told me to my agents when they arrive. I think they should know that they may have company on the trip back to Washington." Richmond finished his brandy and set the glass down on to the table.

WWWWWWWWWW

After the trio had finished their supper, Artie refused Rebecca's offer to do the dishes and insisting that Jim and Rebecca visit in the parlor while he took care of things. Jim watched as Rebecca kept a watchful eye on Artie as he stacked the dishes on a tray and exited the parlor.

"If I didn't know better I'd think Danielle had competition for Artie." Jim joked as he slid down beside her on the settee and handed her a glass of sherry which she sipped before speaking.

"This is a nice Amontillado, James." Rebecca smiled at him, "And you know I would never do that to Danielle. Besides, I have someone I'm interested in." Rebecca winked.

"Oh…do tell."

"Another time perhaps…right now I need to speak to you about Artemus."

"Again with Artie…I talked to him and I'm convinced that he's fine." Jim stated frustrated.

"Oh I agree with you, James. This man most definitely is the Artemus I have come to know. I still do not believe that the man I met yesterday was Artemus." Rebecca looked quizzically at the door to the hall.

"I must admit I was beginning to have my doubts after our little talk but since he came back from running his errands earlier he seems to be a bit more like his old self."

"I think Artie's just tired. It's been a while since our last leave and I have already put in for some time off." Jim smiled as he leaned in closer, "Maybe you and I can get away somewhere."

"We shall see." Rebecca answered coyly.

In the galley Artie placed the heavy tray on the counter and he collapsed against it. [i] _Artemus my boy, you've really gotten yourself in to it and deep this time! Your ribs need tending to…you should be in bed, but your foolish pride and sense of duty are keeping you from it._ [/i] Artie scolded himself.

"That and I can't tell Jim just yet…not until I know what I'm getting him into…Hell I don't even know exactly what I have gotten myself into yet." Artie muttered as he painfully pushed himself away from the counter and began to clean the supper dishes.

WWWWWWWWWW


	8. Chapter 8

Ptolemy sat staring down at the supper Anna had so obviously painstakingly prepared. All his favorite dishes and yet he couldn't eat. All he wanted was for tomorrow to get here so he could see if the new plan he had put into motion would succeed. Ptolemy idly pushed the food around his plate as he sat thinking. Finally he pushed the plate away and sighed. If he was indeed successful in the morning he would soon have everything he had worked for and dreamed of for so long.

He left the table not seeing the look of sadness on Anna's face. Ptolemy walked past her and headed to the room Mr. Gordon had been kept in. There were no guards in the hallway as there had been before…there was no need to guard HIS Gordon.

Ptolemy opened the door and went in. He crossed to the bed and looked down at the sleeping man. Shaking his head he sighed, it was easy to see why no one had noticed this was not the right man back in the laboratory and Ptolemy was eternally grateful that the mistake had been discovered before too much of the stimulator had been pumped into him or Travis would be of no use to him tomorrow at all. [i]_I must commend Anna on her vigilance. She will make the perfect consort I think_, [/i] he smiled as he left he room and headed toward his laboratory.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie quickly finished the dishes and making his excuses to Jim and Rebecca he hurried to his room and closed the door. Artie grabbed the bandages from the sideboard and tossed them on the bed. Picking up the wash basin and pitcher Artie set them on the table beside his bed and then he promptly collapsed on the bed covering his head with a pillow to drown out his moans.

When he had relaxed enough to come to a sitting position, Artie removed his jacket, tie and shirt. Picking up the bandage material he added another layer to strengthen the support. [i]_There, now if Jim smacks me I won't be quite so tempted to backhand him!_ [/i] Artie thought as he finished getting ready for bed. The morning would come soon enough and he hoped he would have word back from the Colonel's office on the information he had requested.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim entered the parlor car early the next morning to see Artie pouring over the newspaper, his plate of breakfast untouched. Jim poured himself a cup of coffee and dished up a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and joined his partner, staring intently at him.

"What's so interesting in there this morning?" Jim asked. Artie didn't even look up from the paper his eyes were riveted to the crime news. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he read the article again. [i]_If Jim sees this he'll know I'm working on my own and that is one fight I'd rather not have just yet._ [/i]

"Artie…are you okay your face is white as a sheet." Jim reached forward to pull the paper away from his partner. Artie snatched it back and started thumbing through the pages looking for the classified ads.

Jim kept an eye on his partner. Something he had seen in that paper had obviously shaken him. Artie kept his eyes glued to the page, not really reading the words anymore. [i]_A child…my God what have I done? How can I tell Jim I'm responsible for an innocent child's death? How can I look myself in the mirror again unless I fix this and make things right again? I have to live with the consequences of my actions and I'll not drag Jim into this until I know exactly what THIS is. No…I have to deal with this on my own. Jim will forgive me later I'm sure._[/i] Artie had come to his decision as he continued to peruse the newspaper.

"What are you looking for in there, Artie…A new partner maybe?" Jim chided, hoping to draw his partner out.

"Ha, ha if I were going to look for a new partner I'd check the political cartoon page." Artie muttered as he continued to scan the page.

"So what are you looking for?" Artie has his partner's curiosity peaked.

"Oh nothing in particular. I usually scan the advertisement pages you never know what you're going to find in them." Artie inhaled sharply.

He had found the ad he was looking for. [i]_A. I so enjoyed our last meeting and am looking forward to seeing you again now that we understand each other better. I still have that that urn you bought for me at the U.S. Botanic Gardens after our stroll past the medicinal plants… you must come see it…perhaps some morning around 8 am? P._[/i]Artie read the ad again then his eyes flicked over toward his partner. [i]_Now that we understand each other better,_ [/i] Artie thought, [i]_I understand you all right…you're one sick man._ [/i]Closing the paper then folding it he placed it neatly in the middle of the stack and turned to his partner who was standing, coffee in hand, on the platform, the door standing wide open.

"Jim, how long do you think it will take to get that vase and get back here?" Jim turned and looked at him.

"I don't know we could be down there and back by late tonight, why? Do you anticipate a stop here on our way to New York?" Jim smirked thinking he knew what was on his partner's mind. "I thought maybe we could stay there tonight."

"That probably wouldn't be too wise. No one may know Mr. Carlos has that urn but once we show up whomever is out to get their hands on it will undoubtedly know we have the urn. Don't you think it would be wise if we didn't make ourselves a sitting duck so to speak?" Artie hoped his apprehension wasn't showing.

"You're probably right about that. You aren't just doing this so you can be in town for Danielle are you? We still have to get the urn to New York." Jim laughed.

"James, please! Duty first…then pleasure." Artie rolled his eyes. "Besides, moving on the tracks it will be far easier to protect the train and that urn."

"Just trying to lighten the mood, pal. Care to tell me what's so important about being back by tonight?" Jim eyed him suspiciously.

"It's nothing that concerns you right now. Maybe later I'll be able talk to you about it." Artie ran his left hand through his hair and left a very confused Jim staring after him as he headed toward his lab.

WWWWWWWWWW

The trip to Richmond was quick and uneventful, the agents spent their time doing routine chores, general housekeeping and cleaning their various weapons. Artie found time to ensconce himself in his lab working on what his partner had no clue. Jim was standing in the parlor as the train neared the siding in Richmond, when Artie joined him.

They opened the door to find Colonel Richmond and the man they presumed to be Michael Carlos stepping off the siding and climbing aboard the train. Jim reached out and took the case from Carlos and Artie grabbed the carpet bags from the Colonel. Ushering them inside, they quickly closed the door. Jim set the case on the desk and Artie placed the carpet bags on a nearby settee.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce, Mr. Michael Carlos." Richmond spoke, getting right to the point. "We will be accompanying you to New York." He tried to ignore the stares of his agents as he crossed to the side bar and poured himself a drink.

"Uh…excuse me sir, did you say 'we'?" Artie asked.

"Yes I did, Mr. Gordon."

"Sir, we are fully capable of protecting…" Jim began to protest.

"No one is calling your capabilities into question, Mr. West. Mr. Carlos would feel better if he hands his urn over to the museum staff personally and I have business at our New York office. I'm sure you wouldn't mind the company." Richmond's tone told the agents there would be no discussion.

"Mr. Carlos, may we see the urn?" Artie asked as he eyed the case on the table.

"I'd be delighted to show you." Carlos said as Jim and the Colonel exchanged rolling eye glances.

"James why don't we go have a word with the engineer while these two talk 'shop'?" Richmond gave Jim the way out he was looking for and the two men made a hasty exit toward the engine.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim and the Colonel spoke with Orrin about the readiness of the train to make the trip to New York and he assured them the Wanderer was more than capable. He told them they would need to stop in Washington long enough to take on more wood and water and any other supplies the men may need. Orrin nudged Jim and pulled him aside.

"Sir, about Mr. Gordon…did you speak to him?" Orrin inquired.

"I did, Orrin, and I'm stumped. I think he just needs a vacation." Jim whispered his reply.

"We all do when this one's over, sir!" Orrin chuckled.

"Something I need to know about gentlemen?" Richmond asked arms folded across his chest.

"No, sir, just some last minute details. Why don't we head back to the parlor car…Artie should have dinner ready by now." Jim tried to distract his boss.

"IF those two ever got done discussing that blasted urn." Richmond rolled his eyes as they turned to head back to the parlor car.

WWWWWWWWWW

After finishing another fine meal prepared by Artie, the men were sitting in various spots around the room enjoying cigars and brandy. Artie told them to continue their conversation…he would do the dishes then he had something in his lab he needed to attend to. Making his excuses he quickly gathered up the dishes and headed toward the galley. Richmond watched him leave his mind full of questions.

"James, is Artemus all right?" Richmond asked his voice showing concern.

"Yes, sir, he's fine. We're both a little run down maybe but it has been a while since our last leave…" Jim wasn't sure he liked where this conversation seemed to be heading.

"Yes I got your request…your leaves have been approved, the letters are on my desk waiting for you to complete this assignment." Richmond informed him.

"Do not think me rude, but if Mr. Gordon is too tired…" Carlos began only to be interrupted by an angry West.

"Mr. Carlos, we are both tired yes, but we will do the job that is required of us as we always have." Jim clenched his teeth, his jaw tight.

"Calm down, James," Richmond admonished him. "No one is questioning your abilities. I'm sure Artemus is just having an off week…we all have them now and again. He's in his lab by now, that always seems to rejuvenate him." Richmond countered.

"You're right, sorry, sir." Jim sipped his brandy and wished they were on their way toward New York. He thought a change of subject would be a good thing.

"Sir, if I'd like to ask some questions about this mission. Why is that urn so important and why risk using us to so visibly transport it?"

"There has been a rail yard workers strike going up in New York. It ended peacefully yesterday but you can imagine the backed up rail traffic. We'll have to stay here until tomorrow before we head north." Richmond could already see the wheels turning in his agents mind.

"Artie did point out to me earlier that being here on the train should make guarding that urn a little easier." Jim began thinking out loud. "Artie and I will take turns watching the urn. We can get some Army officers to stand guard outside the train when we return tonight." The trio went over to the table and sat down to map out all the security details.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie had quickly cleaned up the supper dishes and hurried to his lab. Once there he grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to sketch, thoughts of the innocent lives Ptolemy had so insanely taken running through his mind. Within minutes he had sketched Carlos' urn from every angle. Rising he moved to a corner and began to rummage through the contents of a cupboard. Expelling air in triumph, he grinned broadly as he held an earthenware urn in his hands.

"A little work, a little paint and a lot of luck and I just might be able to fool the museum just long enough to pull this off. And I won't even have to involve Jim." Artie seemed pleased with himself as he sat down at the counter and began to work.

WWWWWWWWWW


	9. Chapter 9

Artie didn't appear the remainder of the evening as the Colonel and Carlos told Jim what little they knew about the urn and its importance in the wrong hands. Jim made mental notes of things to talk to his partner about later as he listened intently to the tale. Jim could hardly believe what he was hearing, none of it making much sense. Having them guard some piece of pottery and play escort all the way to New York City just because of some silly legend…shaking his head Jim voiced his concerns.

"Sir, I've looked that vase over and I just don't get it. All this trouble for something based on an old wives tale…"

"Mr. West," Carlos interjected, "I assure you this is not just some old wives tale. I have spent the better part of my life trying to acquire both these urns. I assure you the tale is indeed quite real. I myself have seen some of the Annunaki artifacts." Carlos regarded Jim with stern eyes.

"You actually saw some of this alien technology?" Jim asked.

"Many years ago I went to the Syrian Desert. I had been told I would find a philosopher stone there that would reveal the location of the Star Map."

"What does this Star Map have to do with the urns?" Jim asked puzzled.

"When the Annunaki realized their culture was about to be wiped out by the very ones they had come here to help…they decided man was not ready for their technology. They scattered every bit of it to the four corners of the earth and buried it deep." When neither man spoke Carlos continued.

"I spent three long years searching the Syrian Desert. I never found the Stone but I did find this…" Carlos reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small disc like object with an odd shaped hole cut into the middle.

Jim reached out and took the small disc and examined it. There were what appeared to be intricate carvings on one side that he couldn't make heads or tails of. The other side was worn smooth by time. Jim turned it over in his hand, running his fingers over the gear like design on the edges, before handing it back to Mr. Carlos.

"Is it a trait of the Secret Service to examine things so closely, Mr. West? Your partner seemed incredibly interested in this. He examined it as if he were committing every inch of it to memory." Carlos chuckled.

"Knowing Artie, he probably was." Jim smiled.

The Colonel suggested he and Michael get some sleep and leave Jim and Artie to their duty. The men headed back toward their room and Jim followed them stopping at the lab to check on his partner.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim quietly opened the door to the lab and tilted his head to the side as he watched his partner sticking something in a bucket of water, the steam billowing from the bucket accompanied by a hissing sound as the metal cooled. Artie removed a glove and gingerly touched the small item he had been working on. Tapping it gently he was satisfied it had cooled sufficiently.

Jim cleared his throat startling his partner making Artie jump. The small metal object flew toward the ceiling. Artie quickly snatched the object out of the air and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, glaring at his friend.

"Not funny, James." Artie scolded his partner as he made a show of checking the strong rope tied around a small crate.

"What's in the box, Artie?" Jim nodded toward the crate as he reached out and touched the rope.

"If you must know it's something I've been working on for Danielle. Since we're to be stuck here in Washington until tomorrow afternoon I'd thought I'd surprise her with it in the morning." Artie slapped Jim's hand away.

"Mr. Carlos told us a fascinating story after dinner. You should have heard it. All this talk about the Annunaki and the Philosopher Stone and some Star Chart..." Jim told him.

"Star Map…it's a Star Map, Jim." Artie corrected him as he continued to clean his lab not making eye contact.

"How do you know about the Star Map?" Jim eyed him skeptically.

"I know all sorts of things, James. When I first found out we would be transporting the urn I asked Washington for anything they had." Artie nodded with his head indicating a thick file on the end of the counter.

"So you know the myth then." Jim watched his partner carefully.

"Myth…It's no myth, Jim. I got a very good look at that urn earlier. It's there all right." Artie looked at Jim his tone serious.

"What's there?" Jim asked curious.

"Those markings on the urn…the ones that look like funny doodles or something…I'd need to have both urns to be certain but I'm almost positive…" Artie appeared deep in thought and Jim again cleared his throat.

"You're almost positive about what, Artie?" Artie looked at Jim shocked, as if he hadn't realized he had been thinking out loud.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking out loud. Say hadn't you better get some sleep I drew the short stick and I have first watch remember?" Artie changed the subject. [i]_Keeping this from Jim to save his life, not to mention the lives of countless innocent people, is not going to be easy,_ [/i] Artie thought as Jim headed toward his room and Artie went out to the parlor.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie sat at the table listening for any unnatural noises, sipping a cup of coffee. He and Jim had decided on four hour shifts something for which Artie was grateful. If the shifts were any shorter he might not be able to complete his task. [i]_Damn Ptolemy or whatever his real name is. I hate keeping things from Jim, we're partners we work on missions and face whatever happens as a team,_ [/i]Artie sighed. After checking the time on the mantle clock, Artie finished his coffee, rose and headed back toward the guest room.

Reaching the room housing his boss and Mr. Carlos, Artie pressed his ear tightly to the door. A smile made its way across his features as he heard both men snoring soundly. Artie grasped the doorknob and turned it, quietly offering up a prayer of thanks when the door opened without the creaking of rusty hinges.

Moving stealthily, he crept inside and over to the chair on which Carlos had hung his jacket. Reaching into his own jacket pocket, Artie retrieved the item he had been working on when Jim had come to the lab earlier that night. He paused, a look of fright washed over his face, as he slipped his hand in Carlos jacket pocket as Richmond stirred. Artie sighed audibly when his superior merely turned over and continued to sleep.

Artie quickly swapped the discs and made his way back to the parlor. Sitting down at the table he pulled the stolen disc from his pocket and held it almost tenderly as he examined it. The craftsmanship was superb. The intricate design could not have been made with any tools of that day he knew of. Hearing someone approaching, Artie quickly slid the disc back into his pocket and picked up his pistol that had been lying on the table next to him. Pointing the gun at the parlor door he waited for his partner to enter.

"It's only me, Artie." Jim smiled his hands raised in mock surrender.

"How do I know you're you? You claimed I wasn't acting like myself so how do I know you're not some imposter?" Artie grinned back as he released the hammer on his gun and set it back down on the table as Jim moved to join him.

"Touché, Artie. I guess I had that coming." Jim glanced around the parlor car and saw the crate had been moved.

"You moved the urn." He stated.

"Yeah…I thought if someone did manage to get inside the train they might dismiss a crate sitting in a corner as simply something we were storing." Artie stretched and yawned.

"I'm heading off to my room. I'll see you in the morning before I go." Artie rose and headed toward the door. Jim nodded.

"Good night, Artie. Hey wait a minute! Go? Go where? We have an urn to protect."

"I want to deliver a little surprise for Dani. I won't be gone long I should be back by noon. I doubt anyone would be dumb enough to make a run on the train in broad daylight with half the Army outside." Artie told him as he waved on his way through the door.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy had checked, double checked and triple checked making sure everything was ready. He had shown up at the rendezvous point yesterday and Artemus had been a no show. [i]_He'll be there this morning I'm sure,_ [/i]Ptolemy thought, [i]_my sources tell me the train arrived back in town last night and Gordon was on that train. I am certain I have not underestimated Gordon again. He will show up and with that urn._ [/i]

"I have you now Mr. Gordon for I have found your Achilles heel." Ptolemy muttered to himself.

His attention was brought back to his surroundings when the carriage came to a stop and Ivan jumped down.

Opening the door for his boss, Ivan stepped to the side as Anna alighted first quickly followed by Ptolemy. Ivan was instructed to pull the carriage around to the side entrance and wait. Ptolemy extended his arm and Anna wrapped her arm around his and they entered the Botanic Gardens looking very much like an ordinary happy couple looking for a stroll in the gardens.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie entered his lab and quickly plucked a cloth from the urn and checked to make sure it was still intact, sighing heavily. He hated doing this and he hated not including Jim but until he could find out outsmart Ptolemy and foil his plans he knew he couldn't involve his partner. Especially if he was found out before he had the information he would need to go to the Colonel. Taking a last look around, checking his pocket to make sure he still had the disc, Artie crated the urn and headed for the stable car and his appointment with the madman.

WWWWWWWWWW


	10. Chapter 10

Artie took his time getting to the Botanic Gardens as he didn't want to damage the ancient urn. He slowed Mesa to a stop and carefully dismounted before reaching up and untying the small crate containing the urn. Cradling the box he opened the door to the Gardens and entered the building.

After glancing at the map Artie quickly hurried down the path through the garden court and headed for the jungle area, barely noticing the beautiful foliage surrounding him. As he neared a junction on the path he failed to notice the lovely lady heading toward him.

"That was a very naughty trick you pulled on Ptolemy, Mr. Gordon." Anna stated as she came up beside him. Artie shifted the box and turned to look at her.

"I did tell him I needed to be on my way. And I didn't hurt his man…much. That's more than I can say for what he's done to me." Artie glared.

"I took some of your boss's little potion back to the train with me. Interesting stuff your boss cooked up."

"Ptolemy is a gifted man in many areas."

"Torture being one of them." Artie snapped. "So tell me…are you the rear guard or the bait?"

"I am merely your guide." Anna replied as she glanced at the many flora and fauna they passed as they talked.

"May all the guides to Hell be as beautiful." Artie remarked snidely.

"Thank you, Mr. Gordon, but I am hardly a guide to hell. All you needed to do was cooperate…"

"And once my usefulness was over your boss would kill me. What need would he have for two Artemus Gordon's? No thanks, I saw my opening and I took it. And I would do it again." Artie and Anna came to a stop when Artie saw Ptolemy standing near the medicinal plants.

"Mr. Gordon so good of you to join me…on time even." Ptolemy pulled a watch from his pocket. "And I see that you have brought what I requested."

Artie set the crate down on the path. As he straightened he pulled one of the buttons off his vest and tucked it into his palm. Looking around he failed to see Ivan. Turning his attention back to Ptolemy, Artie noted he was practically salivating as he rubbed his chubby hands together in anticipation.

"Yes I brought the urn. You won't be keeping it long." Artie growled.

"Oh my dear Mr. Gordon, how you underestimate me. Once I get the two urns together and obtain the information I need those hunks of pottery can be given to a child to play with for all I care." Ptolemy moved toward the crate and carefully picked it up and headed toward the rear entrance.

"That's it? You're letting me go?" Artie asked incredulously.

"I am a man of my word, Mr. Gordon. You may leave. But use the back door I don't want anyone to see us together." Ptolemy nodded his head toward the front exit.

Artie looked from Ptolemy to Anna and back to the rotund little man. Shaking his head Artie opened the door and bowed and smiled before he took his leave. [i]_Why do I feel like I'm walking into a trap?_ [/i]Artie thought as he watched them turn to head back to the building's main entrance. Artie stepped out into the alley only to walk into Ivan.

"Heh…well hello Ivan. I wondered when you would put in an appearance." Artie smiled as he shifted the button he had taken off his vest.

"The boss said you was to come with me." Ivan advanced toward Artie.

"Oh well you see, I told my partner I'd be back by 8:30. He'll be upset if I'm late again." Artie flashed a big grin as he started to back in to the building.

Feeling for the door knob behind him with his left hand, Artie carefully maneuvered the button in his hand. Once he found the knob and began to turn it, Artie tossed the button at Ivan, watching it explode in a puff of red gas. Ivan backed up trying to get away from the plume as Artie pulled the door open and started to run inside.

"Now, now, Mr. Gordon, you weren't thinking of being a coward and running off were you? Ivan doesn't like to fail me. The punishment is not very pleasant."

Artie stopped short as Ptolemy and Anna emerged from the building and quickly closed the door behind them. Ivan had waved his arms dissipating Artie's chance for escape as he reached for the agent. Artie sighed and allowed himself to be caught in the grasp of the big man.

"Looks like you have me, Ptolemy. I'll go quietly." Artie grinned as he bowed deeply toward Ivan who held the door to the carriage open.

As Artie prepared to step up into the carriage he tore another button off his vest, dropped it on the ground and pushed it away with his boot. He quickly pulled himself into the carriage and settled into a seat. Ptolemy and Anna climbed in and settled into the seat facing him. Artie cast a broad smile toward Anna that quickly turned sour when she lifted a small silver derringer and pointed it at the middle of Artie's chest.

"This may be small, Mr. Gordon, but I assure you it will get the job done." Anna smiled coyly.

"Oh I don't doubt that." Artie chuckled nervously as he settled back into the seat.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim checked the mantle clock for what he thought had to be the tenth time in as many minutes as he walked toward the door leading to the platform. They were due to leave for New York soon and Artie still had not returned. Jim closed the door and turned to find Colonel Richmond watching him.

"Artemus isn't back yet?" Richmond asked.

"Not yet, sir. But he'll be here." Jim assured him.

"He'd better not be late this time, James." Richmond warned.

"He won't be, sir, he won't be." Jim cast a last glance at the door before turning to head toward the engine and speak with Orrin about getting the train prepared to leave.

WWWWWWWWWW

When the carriage arrived back at Ptolemy's hideout, Artie was escorted back to the room he had previously been held in. After hearing the key in the lock, Artie sighed and sat on the bed.

"Well, Artemus, this is not going exactly as you planned." Artie slapped his knee. "And it might be a while before Jim figures all this out."

Artie rose and began pacing the confines of the small room.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Get back to that train as fast as you can…I won't have them come looking for Gordon." Ptolemy instructed Artemus. "And keep your eyes open. If they look like they will get that phony urn to the museum before you hear from me get ready to dispose of them."

"All of them? That'll take more people than just me to pull off." Artemus stared at his boss wide eyed.

"You'll think of something if you need to. You still have those chemicals I had you mix…when the time comes find a way to get them into the furnace. That will solve everything." Ptolemy turned away from the urn he was carefully uncrating to level his gaze on Artemus.

"Have Ivan bring Gordon to me on your way out. Now hurry! If West comes looking for you he'll find me. I am not ready for that just yet." Ptolemy nodded his head toward the door and watched as Artemus nearly ran out of the room.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim put the communication tube back into its space and sighed. They had permission to depart and Artie still hadn't returned. He knew he would have to tell the Colonel and he wasn't looking forward to his boss's reaction. Jim turned to face his fate when the door behind him opened and his partner entered the train. Jim spun around and confronted him.

"You're late, Artie. And the Colonel has a bigger head of steam than Orrin's engines." Jim glared at his partner waiting for an explanation.

"I was…unavoidably detained. I'm here now so why don't we get on our way? Will the Colonel be accompanying us?" Artemus asked as he hung his cloak on the rack followed by his hat. He didn't see Jim's double take.

"Artie, we talked about this last night. Mr. Carlos won't budge from his position so he's going with us and the Colonel is coming along at Carlos' request." Jim told him as he watched Artemus move to the sideboard at the far end of the room and pour himself a glass of…[i]_whiskey?_ [/i]

"Whiskey, Artie? What about the Napoleon Brandy…don't tell me you've lost your taste for it?" Jim joked.

"Wha…uh no I haven't I just feel like having some whiskey is that a crime?" Artemus shot back.

"Take it easy, Artie, I was only joking." Jim held his hands up in mock surrender. Colonel Richmond entered the room, stopping any further conversation between the agents.

"Gordon, you're here…now if you two don't mind maybe we can get going. You'd think you two would be in a hurry to get to New York and get this assignment over so you could start on that leave you put in for." Richmond studied them carefully.

"Leave? Oh yes…LEAVE. Well I'll go tell the engineer to get the train moving." Artemus set his drink down and started for the door.

"Artie, why don't you just call him?" Jim eyed him warily.

"I thought I'd check on something in my lab and since I'll be back that way I thought I'd just go talk to the engineer directly." Artemus reached up with his left hand and wiped sweat off his upper lip.

"Well don't take too long it's your turn to make lunch." Jim wisecracked as Artemus quickly made his exit.

"James," Richmond spoke slowly as he watched Artemus' retreating back, "is he all right?"

"Normally I'd say yes, sir. But these past few days I must say I've had my doubts." Jim replied as he settled onto the settee.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ivan brought Artie into what appeared to be Ptolemy's office and deposited him at the desk. He quickly tied Artie to the chair starting with his legs. He bound Artie's legs tightly to the legs of the chair crossing the ropes through the spindles and bringing them up behind him and then around Artie's chest. Taking great care Ivan pulled the rope taut grinning when Artie hissed at the pain this caused. His pain turned to curiosity when Artie realized Ivan had not tied his arms but that he had left them free.

The big man pulled the ropes tight once more before finally tying them tight behind Artie's back. Ivan stood up, hands on his hips and inspected his handiwork. Smiling and feeling good about the job he had done, Ivan pulled on the ropes testing them and nearly knocked Artie over.

"Trust me, Ivan, you've done a fantastic job. Even if I were a contortionist I couldn't undo these ropes." Artie intoned.

"I would like to see you try, Mr. Gordon." Ptolemy spoke sarcastically as he entered the office and closed the door.

"And ruin all Ivan's hard work…I wouldn't think of it." Artie replied snidely.

"Come now, Mr. Gordon, I'm nice enough to leave you nearly free and this is how you repay my hospitality?"

"Are you SURE you've never met Dr. Loveless? If you were about a foot and a half shorter I could swear you were his brother."

"I have looked into this Dr. Loveless you speak of and I find your comments rather disturbing." Ptolemy moved to stand in front of Artie leaning back against the desk and folding his arms he glared at the agent.

"I am neither demented nor am I a would-be tyrant. What I do I do for the good of humanity."

"The good of…oh brother…I take it back you're even more delusional than I ever thought Loveless to be." Artie shook his head.

"You doubt my word, Mr. Gordon?" Ptolemy asked angrily.

"Oh no, I don't doubt that you think that." Artie cocked his head to one side, "But think about what you're doing. You want to find a Philosopher Stone in hopes of finding the legendary Star Map to lead you to some alien technology so you can rule the world. If that doesn't make you delusional I don't know what will." Artie reasoned.

"Mr. Gordon, I do not want to rule the world. I merely want to enhance the world in which we live. By finding the Annunaki technology I can create a workforce the likes of which this world has never seen."

"An army is more like it." Artie countered.

"No…you of all people should see the simplicity of my plan. By creating a race of advanced individuals that will free mankind for more cerebral pursuits! Think of how much more productive we could be if we didn't need to worry about where our laborers would come from and whether or not there would be enough of them to complete our tasks." Ptolemy's eyes had taken on a glossy, far away look.

"Not to mention how it would free up our time to plan our defense when they turn on the hand that created them." Artie snapped, playing devil's advocate.

WWWWWWWWWW


	11. Chapter 11

Usually on trips to New York Jim would spend the time with his partner playing cards, or cleaning their weapons and mapping out their strategy. This trip was vastly different. Artemus had practically sequestered himself in his lab, avoiding the Colonel and Mr. Carlos as if they had the plague. As Jim sat at the table cleaning his pistol, he thought back over the past few days. [i]_There's more going on with Artie than just too long without a day off,_ [/i] Jim thought as he gently rubbed a cleaning cloth over his pistol. [i]_I'm more confused than ever now._ [/i] Jim stopped his polishing and looked out the window barely noticing the scenery passing quickly by.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus pounded his fists on the counter in frustration. He cursed this game and he didn't like just sitting around waiting for something to happen. Artemus wanted to get rid of these people and be on his way and he hoped word would come from Ptolemy soon. Pushing away from the counter Artemus growled and headed toward his room.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy nodded to Ivan who lifted the small crate onto the desk. He was quickly waved away and sent from the room. Artie stared at the box waiting and wondering what Ptolemy had in mind.

"Open the crate." Ptolemy ordered.

Artie carefully opened the crate and pulled the urn from it as Ptolemy discarded the empty box, tossing it to the floor. Artie watched as his captor's eyes grew large and he sat across the desk from the urn. Ptolemy looked like a kid in a candy store, rubbing his hands together.

"Now I have them both! Soon I will have the location of the Stone and then all that the Annunaki knew shall be mine!" Ptolemy exclaimed as Artie shook his head.

"You yourself said you can't decipher those urns. Nor do you know how to tie them together. You're still sitting on square one." Artie reminded him.

"That Mr. Gordon is where you are wrong. I have you…" Ptolemy smirked.

"And just what makes you think I'd help you?" Artie retorted.

"Simple, Mr. Gordon. Your partner and my man are headed to New York with your faked urn. If he does not have word from me by the time that train nears New York he has his orders." Artie didn't like the finality in Ptolemy's words.

"You mean he's going to kill more innocent people to further your maniacal plans." Artie stated flatly.

"No, Mr. Gordon…to further my plans for mankind. I only want what is best…I only want to further our evolution…to allow man to take the next step toward becoming what the Annunaki knew we could be." Artie studied him intently.

"You really do believe that don't you?" Artie looked at him perplexed.

"Of course I believe it. And you will too by the time you're finished."

"Me? What have I got to do with this?"

"You are a very intelligent man, Mr. Gordon. I know you did your research when you first found out you'd be getting your hands directly on one of the urns. You can read them…you WILL translate them for me." Ptolemy smiled broadly.

"I will…are you out of your mind? Of course you're out of your mind. You can't possibly…"

"You will do this for me, Mr. Gordon, of that I am certain." Artie didn't like the knowing smirk on his face.

"And just why is that?" Artie demanded to know.

"Does the name Danielle Oliver mean nothing to you?" Artie started at the mention of her name.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Colonel Richmond, please forgive me if I am over stepping my bounds but I must ask you something." Mr. Carlos spoke softly as he leaned on the rail on the platform, watching the tracks make their appearance as the train continued on its journey.

"Of course you may speak freely, Mr. Carlos. I've noticed something bothering you since we left Washington." Richmond, also leaning on the railing waited for him to continue.

"You spoke so highly of these agents in particular…yet I see something that troubles me." Carlos hesitated.

"What might that be?" Richmond asked perplexed.

"You told me all about how closely these two work together and you have spoken about the strong bond between them. Yet on this entire trip I have yet to witness this."

"What do you mean?"

"They almost seem like strangers to each other. I can fully understand Mr. Gordon not wanting to spend time with you and me but he seems to want to spend as little time as possible with his partner as well. And his interaction with Mr. West tells me there is something going on between them. What I mean is…well…"

"You are concerned that should any difficulties arise they may not be able to do their jobs." Richmond stated flatly. At Carlos nod he continued.

"Mr. Carlos if it were any other pair of men I would have to agree with you. But these two are different. No matter what may be going on between them when the time comes for them to act they pull things together and do a most exemplary job." Richmond felt perturbed that he had to defend his agents.

"But if it will make you feel better I'll have a talk with both of them and see if I can get to the bottom of things." Carlos smiled slightly and Richmond left him on the platform and headed back into the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus had grown bored in his room and had ventured out toward the engine. A thought had occurred to him that he wanted to check out. He slowly made his way toward the tender, reaching out and grasping the rung welded at a spot just above his head. He pulled himself up to the top of the tender and looked over.

Holding tightly to the side of the tender box, Artemus lifted himself over and dropped down onto the logs below him. Picking his way carefully though the pile of logs he looked them over, carefully planning his strategy.

In the engine Orrin was looking at his gauges and making notes. He saw that they seemed to be using fuel faster than he had anticipated. He decided he needed to check the wood supply in the tender and called out to a crewman to keep an eye on the controls.

Orrin nimbly climbed the tender box and started to pull himself over the top when he noticed Artemus inside the box. Orrin stayed where he was and observed the agent. [i]_If I thought his behavior was odd before, this takes the cake!_ [/i] Orrin thought as he watched Artemus pick his way among the logs picking some up and examining them, discarding others without much thought.

Artemus pulled his handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket and wiped his brow…[i]_left handed again!_ [/i] Orrin shook his head and decided he needed to get to the bottom of his suspicions. Standing up from his observation spot, Orrin dropped down into the tender startling Artemus, nearly making him fall.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Gordon, I didn't mean to startle you. I really wasn't expecting to find anyone in here." Orrin apologized.

"Uh…think nothing of it, Mr. Cobb." Artemus spoke quickly as he turned to leave.

"What brings you out here? Anything I can help with?" Orrin asked warily, keeping an eye on the agent's left hand as he grasped a small piece of wood.

"Nothing…I was just looking for…" Artemus stumbled to find words.

"You were looking for that club in your hand?" Orrin offered.

"What? Oh yes, I needed a piece of wood for something I'm working on…in…my lab." Artemus hefted the club-like piece of wood and looked at Orrin.

"I see. Well if that piece of wood is all that important you should have called me I would have stopped the train for a few minutes. You of all people should know how dangerous it is to be in the tender while the train is moving." Orrin admonished him.

"You're right, I apologize. If the need arises again I will make sure to have you stop the train." Artemus tucked the wood under his arm and made his way back to the rear of the car, climbing out without looking back. [i]_That engineer might prove to be more of a hassle than his life is worth,_ [/i] Artemus thought as he wiped the wood debris off his hands.

Once he dropped down onto the platform of the other car, Artemus removed the club from under his arm and stared at it disgustedly. After making a face he tossed the offensive wood over the side of the train, having lost the chance to use it on Orrin, and headed back into the train.

Orrin watched the agent retreat and shook his head. He would definitely have to have another talk with Mr. West. Something was not right about Mr. Gordon and Orrin felt he needed watching. He quickly finished his task and headed back toward his engine.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim was still seated at the table when the Colonel entered the parlor car. He hung his hat on the rack near the door and approached the table, motioning for Jim to remain seated when he started to rise to attention. Richmond sat across from Jim and watched him clean the weapon he held in his hands for several long silent moments before he finally cleared his throat.

"James, there is something I need to discuss with you." Richmond almost stammered as Jim looked up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Mr. Carlos has some concerns that I must admit I find myself having as well on this trip." Richmond again cleared his throat.

"You're talking about Artie's odd behavior aren't you?" Jim offered for his boss meeting the subject head on as was his custom.

"James, are you sure everything is all right between the two of you?"

"Until recently I had thought so." Jim's brow furrowed.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with him? If he was this bad off why was I not informed? I could have ordered your leaves and not insisted on this mission."

"Begging your pardon, sirs, but I would like to know the answer to that first question myself." The men looked up as Orrin spoke quietly standing in the doorway his hat in his hand. Jim motioned him over to the table.

"You have something to say, Orrin?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sir. It's Mr. Gordon, sir…" Orrin wrung his hat in his hands.

"It's all right, Orrin. If you've seen something I need to know about I'd like to hear it."

"Well…I had to check on the wood supply and I had a man take over for me. When I climbed up to the tender Mr. Gordon was poking around in the box." Orrin nodded and continued.

"Artie was IN the tender box while the train was moving?" Jim asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, sir, he was." Orrin paused not wanting to continue.

"Mr. Cobb if one of my agents is acting in an unsafe manner I need to know all the details…please continue." Richmond urged.

"Well, I can't be sure but Mr. Gordon didn't seem too pleased that I had found him in the tender. He made the excuse that he needed a piece of my wood. But Mr. West…he did it again! When he took his kerchief out of his pocket to wipe his brow he did it wrong handed." Jim's expression changed from contemplation to confusion.

"Is that all?" Jim asked.

"That's pretty much all, sir. Except a feeling I had. I felt like he was irritated that I found him and if I hadn't told him I had a man in the cab…well I think he would have hit me with that piece of wood he had picked up." Richmond's eyes grew wide.

"But you have no proof of that?" Richmond asked him.

"No, sir, I don't. But when he tucked the wood under his arm and left I saw him toss the wood over the side of the train before he went back inside." At this remark Jim's strong intake of breath told the Colonel all he needed to know.

"Thank you for telling us this," Richmond told him, turning to Jim he spoke softly but firmly, "James, I think it's high time we talked to Artemus and got to the bottom of this once and for all." Jim nodded reluctantly.

WWWWWWWWWW


	12. Chapter 12

"What does Jim's girlfriend have to do with any of this?" Artie asked.

"Do not take me for a fool, Mr. Gordon. After Travis' run in with Miss Oliver I had her thoroughly checked out. She has been seeing you not your partner. I do not like being lied to…I strongly suggest you not do that again. Ivan is in need of a workout and as much as I need your talents I will let him have fun with you." Artie repressed the shiver that made its way up and down his spine.

"If Miss Oliver gets so much as a hangnail and whether or it's her fault, your fault or nobody's fault, I will find you and I will deal with you." Artie vowed.

"You are in no position to make threats, Mr. Gordon. The choice is simple…do as you are told and nothing will happen, you will be free to leave. If you do not cooperate then it is out of my hands." Ptolemy glared at him.

"Out of your hands?" Artie asked, certain he didn't want to know.

"I warned you, Mr. Gordon and I do not make idle threats. That mother and child being gunned down should be warning enough. Miss Oliver could very well be the next victim of the mysterious sharpshooter." Ptolemy glared at him. Artie considered his words for a moment before responding.

"Fine…what do you want from me?" Artie sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

"That's the spirit! All I need is for you to translate the urns. Tell me the secrets they hold. Then you will be free to go." Artie's head snapped up.

"You'd let me go…just like that? No tricks…why?" Artie asked incredulously.

"Of course, you would be free to leave, Mr. Gordon. I am not the lunatic you think me to be. I merely want those urns translated…nothing more. Once I have that nothing else matters."

"If I do this what guarantee do I have you won't harm Dan…Miss Oliver?" Artie wanted to know.

"Oh I give you no guarantees, Mr. Gordon. The health of you and Miss Oliver as well as that of your friends on the train lies entirely in your hands. Or should I say it lies in your head and your ability to translate these urns." Artie swallowed audibly as his eyes moved from Ptolemy to the urn.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus paced the small confines of the passageway way outside his counterpart's quarters. They would arrive in New York soon and he had heard nothing over the telegraph from Ptolemy. Artemus slipped his hand in his jacket pocket fingering the powder secreted there.

"They are on to me…I just know it! How am I supposed to get this stuff into the furnace now?" Artemus muttered as his pacing increased.

"I won't be able to do this," Artemus mumbled as he removed the powder from his pocket and turned the small vial in his hand.

"You won't be able to do what, sir?" Orrin asked as he approached the agent, making him jump.

"Gees Cobb you scared the life out of me!" Artemus yelled.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sir, I just…" Orrin started.

"You just thought you'd spy on me some more." Artemus accused.

"No sir…I was merely headed back to the engine after a conversation with Mr. West." Orrin countered.

"Buddy, you can't fool me. You been followin' me around like a puppy ever since we left Washington and I don't like it none." Artemus growled and glared, his nostrils flaring.

"Calm down, Mr. Gordon. It's just routine…you should know that." Orrin looked at him askance. "Unless you aren't Artemus Gordon."

Artemus stared at the engineer, a look of fear on his face. He quickly recovered and stood toe to toe with Cobb. Orrin showed no signs of backing down on his claim and Artemus knew he was about to be found out. Huffing and backing away from Cobb, Artemus moved as if he were going to enter his room.

Turning swiftly he struck out at Orrin with a left hook, catching the man off guard. Orrin fell back and Artemus followed, reining blows on the engineer. The passageway way being narrow afforded little room for Cobb to defend himself and he was quickly subdued. Artemus dragged him back to his room and tied him to the chair. He rummaged through the wardrobe and used an ascot to tie around Cobb's head gagging him. Artemus checked the passageway way and found the vial of powder intact. Scooping it up Artemus headed toward the engine.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie stared at the paper Ptolemy had placed before him. He picked up the urn and carefully studied it. [i]_I can't give this madman the directions I see on these urns. I've got to stall until Jim can figure out what's going on.[/i]_ Artie sighed and picked up the pencil and began to write.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim, the Colonel and Mr. Carlos were sitting at the table going over the security measures for the urn as they would be reaching New York City in a few short hours. Jim couldn't stop thinking about his partner and wondered why he had failed to make an appearance at this meeting.

"Mr. West your superior is speaking to you!" Mr. Carlos rapped the agents arm with his pencil causing Jim to jump.

"Sorry, sir…" Jim replied sheepishly.

"It is quite apparent you have other things on your mind Mr. West. The sooner this assignment is completed the sooner you and Mr. Gordon can begin that leave. I am beginning to suspect you need it more than I thought. By the way…where IS Gordon? It's not like him to be late for a meeting." The Colonel turned to look toward the parlor door.

"I'll go get him." Jim welcomed the chance to get out from under the Colonel's icy gaze. He rose and headed quickly for the parlor car door before his superior could change his mind.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus approached the engineers cab cautiously. He knew the man Orrin had put there might be looking for his boss to return. Artemus carefully leaned forward and poked his head around the side to get a look into the cab. The man at the controls started and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Mr. Gordon.

"Oh, Mr. Gordon! You nearly scared me out of a few years of life!" The man relaxed.

"Sorry to disturb you…I was looking for Mr…Orrin. I thought he'd be back here by now." Artemus tried to sound convincing.

"Mr. Cobb went to have a chat with Mr. West…come to think of it he said it'd only take a minute he should have been back a while ago."

"Why don't you go look for him…I can manage the controls." The man looked at him dubiously. "Oh go on…I've been around trains long enough to pick up a few things…I can sit here and watch the controls." Again the man looked at him uncertain.

"GO! If anything goes wrong I'll call back for Mr…uh Jim." Artemus insisted and finally the man relented and moved out of the engineer's seat.

Artemus watched him head back over the tender box and sighed with relief. [i]_Well that's one thing down. Now it shouldn't be too hard to get these chemicals into the furnace,[/i]_ Artemus thought as he fingered the vial in his pocket. He waited for the man to enter the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

Danielle stopped to look in a shop window and admire the fine lace dress hanging there. She again noted the man across the street that seemed to be mirroring her every move. She smiled and gave him a small wave of her gloved hand and the man appeared to blush and lowered his head. She chuckled and passed him off as nothing more than an admirer from afar and turned to look at the dress.

A coach passed and when she looked in the reflection on the window again the man was gone. Danielle shook her head and moved on. She reached the end of the building and stepped off the boardwalk and began to cross the distance to the next building when a hand reached out from the alleyway and pulled her toward the shadows.

WWWWWWWWWW

Richmond watched Jim exit the car and found he actually felt sorry for the agent. There was something going on with his partner and it was beginning to affect their usually stellar performance. He was about to follow Jim and join him in his conversation with Gordon when the telegraph clicked to life.

The Colonel strode to the desk and pushed the telegraph key out from the books and tapped the acknowledgment as he pulled paper and pencil toward him. He quickly wrote out the message and tapped out his receipt. Roughly pushing the key back into place, causing Mr. Carlos to look up, Richmond growled as he rose.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" Carlos asked.

"I'll say something's wrong! We installed this wireless telegraph into this train at great taxpayer expense for official business. NOT for the agents to use to send schoolboy notes back and forth!" He glanced at Carlos.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Carlos, I need to have a word with my agents." Richmond softened his tone as he marched out of the parlor car in search of his men.

"I don't envy those agents one bit!" Carlos muttered as he returned to the charts spread before him on the table.

WWWWWWWWWW

"James!" Richmond called out to his agent when he entered the passageway.

After having checked the galley in his search, Jim was just about to knock on the door to the lab when the Colonel's voice stopped him. Turning, he saw the look on Richmond's face and braced himself for what looked to be quite the lecture.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Jim asked innocently.

"You better believe there is! I want to talk to Gordon about this wire that just came in!" Richmond bristled as he shoved the wire into Jim's hand. Jim scanned the paper but he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

_[i]Artemus- I can't wait to see you again when you return. Thank you so much for the plant. The vase is just what I was looking for and the decorations on it are a truly revealing piece of work. I hope everything is still going well on the train. You know how much I love the train, it would be a shame if you returned without it…_

_You are my ptolemaic system-Dani,_ [/i]

Jim shook his head as he read it. He and Artie never used the trains wireless for something on a personal level let alone something THIS personal. Jim could feel the Colonel's stern gaze fixed on him as he tried to come up with some way to cover for his partner.

"I know that look. Don't even try to cover for him…not this time. This time I have you both dead to rights. This is a flagrant violation of the code of conduct and I won't stand for it." Richmond began to launch into one of his famed tirades.

"Yes, sir, I don't understand why Artie would…"

"Stow it Mr. West! I want Gordon in on this too. Come with me!" Richmond headed back toward the parlor.

WWWWWWWWWW


	13. Chapter 13

Artie carefully studied the urns, committing the map to memory. Getting Ptolemy to believe him was going to be difficult but getting to the coordinates on this map would be even harder without Jim's help. And help from his partner was something Artie knew he couldn't count on…[i]_Jim has no idea the man with him isn't me,[/i]_ Artie sighed. Looking around quickly, Artie saw that they had left him alone so he quickly scribbled the coordinates on a scrap of paper and shoved it inside his shirt.

"Damn!" Artie swore softly as the door opened and Anna walked in.

"Something wrong, Mr. Gordon?" She asked calmly as she approached the desk.

"Yes there most certainly is something wrong! I'm trussed up like a Christmas goose that's what's wrong. I am quite certain I have a few broken ribs and these ropes are tight. What good will I be to your boss if I collapse from lack of breathing?" Artie snapped.

"Now, Mr. Gordon, you know Ptolemy can't allow you to be completely free. You did try to run way once already." Anna reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm…your forehead is a bit warm. I'll speak to Ptolemy but I don't think it will do much good. He's awfully upset with you, you know."

"Well he should show his honored guests a better brand of hospitality." Artie retorted.

"Maybe if you promised not to run away again…" Anna started.

"Look lady, how far do you think I'd get? I have broken ribs, I've probably lost circulation to my lower half not to mention the fact that Ivan may have fractured my ankle back at the museum." Artie added a pained sigh, hoping that last little white lie was believable.

"Mr. Gordon…" Both Artie and Anna turned at the sound of recrimination.

"If you've come back to check on my progress you're too early I've only gotten through about half of these markings. Some of them are pretty worn and this isn't easy." Artie lied.

"I admit I did come to see how much progress you've made. But I also heard your conversation with my dear sweet Anna. You really should have told me you were more gravely injured than you led me to believe. I would consent to untying you if I thought that knowing Ivan is just outside the door would keep you in line." Ptolemy carefully scrutinized Artie.

"Oh, believe me I have no intention of having any dealings with Ivan again any time soon." Artie held Ptolemy's gaze.

"I only wish I could believe that." Ptolemy sighed.

"Oh you can believe it. I developed this funny little habit when I was born...it's called breathing and it's one habit I don't care to break." Artie smirked.

Ptolemy considered this for a long and silent moment before finally nodding to Anna. She loosened the ropes that held Artie tight to the chair but she did not remove them. [i]_So, he doesn't quite buy my story,_ Artie thought, _well I can work with this and at least the pressure is off my chest.[/i]_ Artie smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"That's much better. Now would you like to know what progress I've made?" Artie flashed him a smile.

"That I would, that I would." Ptolemy moved closer to the desk and bent over to look at the paper in front of them.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus looked from the vial in his hand toward the furnace and back to his hand. He brought his other hand over to the furnace and opened the door. Looking again at the vial Artemus removed the stopper. He leaned toward the fire and tipped the vial. Just as he was about pour the powder into the white hot flames the communication tube behind the engineer's seat whistled to life. Quickly putting the stopper back on the vial he reached for the tube.

WWWWWWWWWW

Richmond strode over to the hidden communication tube and pulled it out. Blowing into the tube he put the device to his ear. He waited for the engineer to acknowledge and Jim's brow knotted when he saw his superior's eyebrow raise in question.

"Mr. Gordon why are YOU at the controls?" Richmond asked curious.

It seemed like an eternity had passed while Jim waited and watched as Richmond listened intently to the man on the other end of the device. The Colonel informed the agent he would be forward momentarily as he had something important to discuss with him. Jim watched as Richmond replaced the communication tube and pushed the wall panel shut.

"James, something is not right. I'm sure you heard that was Artemus I was talking to." Richmond watched Jim's reaction.

"Yes sir, I gathered that much."

"He told me this is standard practice for you two. I think we need to have a LONG talk about the liberties you two have." Richmond scowled.

"Standard practice? No sir, we never take over the controls from Orrin. Sure we could if we needed to, but Orrin does a bang up job…why would we need to take over for him?" Jim sounded genuinely perplexed.

"Then why did Mr. Gordon just tell me he was standing in for your engineer?" Jim started.

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea."

"I suggest we go forward and find out what this is about." Richmond sighed, "Yet another thing to add to the list of things to talk to you two about." Jim and Richmond headed toward the cab.

WWWWWWWWWW

_[i]That man comes to talk to me I might not be able to answer all his questions,_ Artemus thought as he again pulled the vial from his pocket and sighed as he stared at it. _This ain't what I signed on for,[/i]_ Artemus exhaled deeply.

WWWWWWWWWW

_[i]I'm getting too damn old for this![/i]_ Richmond thought as he and Jim worked their way toward the engine, walking along the running board. [i]_Gordon had better have a good explanation for his recent behavior!_ [/i]

His face red and his expression an icy glare, the Colonel stumbled awkwardly from the running board into the engine's cab. Artemus started and pulled the vial from the flames.

"Just what is going on!" he thundered at Artemus who took a step back from the livid man before him. "Suppose you explain this!" Richmond thrust the message at Artemus.

"It's j…just a mess…age from Dani," Artemus stammered as he quickly glanced at the wire seeing the true message it contained.

"I KNOW THAT!" Richmond shouted, "Why are you using government equipment for personal use?!"

"Well…I didn't have time to tell her we were leaving and she must have gotten worried…" Artie lied causing Jim to stare at him shocked. [i]_Wait a minute…Artie told me that he was going tell Dani where we were headed when he dropped off the flowers and wine…it's not like Artie to lie like that especially not to the Colonel,[/i] _Jim thought.

"This is a flagrant violation of the code of conduct! You could be drummed out of the service for this!" Richmond shouted.

"And where is Mr. Cobb and why are you at the controls? And I would LOVE to hear why you are up here in the cab… Surly you have better things to do." Richmond demanded to know. Jim watched stone faced as he saw Artemus' brain working fast.

"I think I will keep this note and add it to your file as evidence of your little indiscretion." Richmond told him as he snatched the wire from Artemus and folded it and stuffed it in his pocket.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Why do these coordinates sound so familiar?" Artie muttered to himself.

Grabbing an atlas Ptolemy had supplied him with Artie began flipping through the pages until he found what he was searching for. Comparing his notes with the page in the book, Artie whistled when he realized where the coordinates pointed.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Mr. Gordon I find your explanation highly suspect. And I am not in the proper frame of mind to deal with this level of insubordination from you right now. We will deal with this later!"

"It seems I have no choice at the moment so for now you may stay here and man the controls." Looking at Jim Richmond continued, "James you and I will find Mr. Cobb…I intend to find out why he deserted his post."

Richmond brushed past Jim and they made their way back to the train. Jim tried to keep up with his boss's storming, anger driven speed down the passageway as they neared Artie's room. They paused when they heard muffled sounds emitting from Artie's quarters. The two men glanced at each other. Jim put his ear to the door and listened. He again heard the muffled noises that sounded like the chair in the room being banged about.

Not bothering to knock, Jim burst through the door closely followed by the Colonel. They froze when they saw the engineer tied to the chair. Jim recovered his senses first and grabbed a knife from Artie's makeup kit on the sideboard and quickly began to cut the man free. As soon as he had a free hand, Orrin reached up and pulled the gag off working his sore jaw as he did so. Jim quickly finished untying him and helped the engineer stand.

"Who did this to you?" Richmond asked as Orrin worked the kinks out.

"It was Mr. Gordon…" the engineer spat, "or whoever that is!"

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"Mr. West I may be out of line here but I have to speak my mind. That man in my cab is NOT Mr. Gordon. There's too many things wrong." Richmond looked at him askance.

"What do you mean there's too many things wrong? Artemus has been rather overworked lately…" Richmond started only to be interrupted.

"Begging your pardon sir, but I know my boys when I see them and that man ain't one of 'em. This whole trip I've felt like something was wrong with him. And the Artemus Gordon I know sure as heck wouldn't truss me up like a Christmas goose and stick me in here!" Jim could see the fire burning in Orrin's eyes.

Orrin lowered himself to the bed and began to relate what had taken place between him and Artemus. Jim could see the Colonel's mind working on the problem as fast and hard as he was. Jim listened intently to Orrin's tale, mentally kicking himself for not noticing the small tell tale signs the engineer had.

"And that's the last of it, sirs." Orrin rubbed his still sore jaw line.

"James, you know what this means." Richmond intoned.

"Yes, sir, I do. Someone has Artie." Before Jim could rush from the room Richmond grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I think I know of a better way to get to the bottom of all this. Mr. Cobb we will require your further assistance." The Colonel looked toward the man in question.

"Whatever you need I'll do it, just say the word. I want to find out what that man has done to the real Mr. Gordon." Orrin glared in the direction of the door.

"Don't we all." Richmond sighed. He pulled up the chair they had freed Orrin from and began to lay out his plan.

Jim whispered his apologies to Orrin as he refastened the gag around the man's mouth. Orrin nodded and shrugged his shoulders as Jim retied his hands. The big difference was that this time Jim left the bonds loose enough that Orrin could free himself if the need arose. Jim rose and turned to face the Colonel.

"I don't like leaving him here like this." Jim stated.

"I don't either but we discussed this and it's the best course of action. We need Artem…that man to find him here still tied up should he check." Richmond pulled Jim away and with one last apologetic look at Orrin Jim allowed himself to be pulled into the passageway.

"I still don't like it, sir. What if Cobb isn't convincing enough?"

"Mr. Cobb knows what he has to do, James, he'll be fine. Let's get back to the parlor and fill Mr. Carlos in on our little plan so he isn't completely taken by surprise." Richmond smiled at Jim as he pushed him toward the parlor.

WWWWWWWWWW


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Carlos followed the sounds of the shouting from Artie's room and had quietly entered the room. He was leaning on the door frame listening intently to the conversation unfold.

"One thing has me puzzled, James." Richmond sighed as he looked again at the telegram.

"What's that sir?"

"This telegram…there's something odd about the signature line." Richmond sounded confounded.

"What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't sound like the Danielle I know." Jim's head snapped up and he looked at the Colonel.

"Let me see that telegram again, sir." Jim spoke as he snatched the paper.

Jim's eyes scanned the page carefully, looking for anything that might be out of place. [i]_Artemus- I can't wait to see you again when you return. Thank you so much for the plant. The vase is just what I was looking for and the decorations on it are a truly revealing piece of work. I hope everything is still going well on the train. You know how much I love the train, it would be a shame if you returned without it…_

_You are my ptolemaic system-Dani,[/i]_ Jim shook his head as he read it.

"Something's not right," Jim whispered softly.

"This has be some sort of message for the fake Artemus but what?" Colonel Richmond asked no one in particular.

"That message is about my vase! They plan on storming the train! Colonel you must do something!" Carlos shouted.

"No, Mr. Carlos," Jim stated as he slapped the note, "but you're on the right track so to speak. This last part of the wire here…_ [i]I hope everything is still going well on the train. You know how much I love that train, it would be a shame if you returned without it[/i]…_Colonel do you recall Orrin telling us about Ar…the fake Artie dropping a small vial of something? He must intend on destroying the train with that vial Orrin saw!"

"Let's talk to Orrin, maybe he can shed some more light on this." Richmond spoke the last words to an empty chair. Jim had already left the room at a run.

WWWWWWWWWW

Danielle slowly came to her senses and looked around. She noted that she was in a small, dingy looking room. Sitting up she put her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples as she tried to recall the events that had brought her here. She vaguely remembered the smell of chloroform and she jumped to her feet. Crossing the room the tried the door handle and found it locked.

Danielle turned and examined her surroundings. She didn't see anything she could possibly use to aid in an escape attempt. Sighing she returned to the bed and sat down.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim flung open the door to Artie's room and rushed over to the engineer. Pulling the gag out Jim quickly told him what they had discovered as he untied the man. Orrin told Jim all he could recall about the vial and how he thought Atriums' first trip to the tender box might be connected. Jim asked Orrin where he thought might be the best place to sabotage the train as they quickly headed for the engine.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie hastily scribbled something on a piece of paper and stuffed it inside his shirt with the other paper hidden there. He turned back to the urn he was currently working on and picked up the magnifying glass in one hand and his pencil in the other and began making notes again.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim cautiously approached the cab of the train. Even though he knew for certain now this man wasn't his partner, Jim wasn't sure he could harm him. He looked around the edge of the cab and his expression turned first to surprise then anger. Artemus seemed to be deep in thought. Jim wondered why he had the furnace door open. He saw that he had the vial open, poised to pour the contents into the flames!

Thinking quickly, Jim swung his lithe body around the frame and into the small cab. Artemus looked up, shocked to see Jim throwing himself into the cab. He started to pour the contents of the vial into the fire when Jim's feet slammed into him, knocking him to the side.

Artemus quickly put the stopper back into the vial and tried to toss the vial into the furnace. Jim batted it away and the vial clattered across the floor of the cab. When Artemus tried to reach the vial Jim punched him squarely in the jaw sending him sprawling backward. Jim followed him and rained blows on the imposter, once or twice wincing when he hit the man's face.

Jim pushed Artemus back onto the wall of the cab and swung at him. When he missed, Artemus saw his chance and moved in. He swung and solidly connected with Jim's midsection, driving him back enough to allow Artemus to pull his arms up. Artemus put his hands around Jim's throat and began to squeeze. Gasping for air, Jim wheezed and sputtered while Artemus was confident the agent would cease his struggle soon.

Suddenly, Jim brought his arms up and tried to pry his adversary's hand off his throat. When he realized that wouldn't work, Jim began to hit Artemus' arms. Jim was running out of breath and knew he had to do something quickly or he would succumb to the imposter's assault.

Dropping his hands, Jim brought them up on the outside of Artemus' arms, cupping his hands as he did so. With all his remaining strength, Jim slapped his hands on the sides of Artemus' head, covering his ears. Artemus growled at the sudden loud noise in his ears and the pain that ensued. Letting go of Jim's throat, he clasped his hands over his ears trying to stop the ringing.

Jim pushed him back against the controls, pushing them forward. He continued hitting Artemus until the man slumped to the ground unconscious. Jim shuddered as he looked at the face of that man that was not his partner, but looked so much like him. Orrin quickly pulled back on the controls, bringing the train to a standstill.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy quietly pulled the observation panel in the door closed and removed the key from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he entered after telling the guards to remain at the ready. Stepping into the room, he stared intently at the room's sole occupant.

"Good evening Miss Oliver. I see that you have not suffered any ill affects from the chloroform." Ptolemy was not taking any chances with this woman and he remained near the door.

"Just who are you and why have I been brought here?" Danielle demanded.

"You are a useful tool to me at the moment. If you make yourself comfortable here and do not cause any trouble, when Mr. Gordon has finished his task both of you will be allowed to leave." Ptolemy watched her carefully, sizing her up.

"Artemus is here?" Dani's eyes scanned her captor.

"Oh yes, Mr. Gordon is pivotal to my plans."

"If you've harmed him…" Dani started.

"Rest assured he is still about as healthy as he was when last you met. I need your friend, Miss Oliver. But make no mistake, should he try to escape again…well let's just say I have something in store for him." Ptolemy nodded to her and quickly left the room.

Danielle heard the key turn in the lock as she began to pace. [i]_Well, at least I know Artemus is still alive. I wonder what he meant by Artemus being "about as healthy",[/i]_ Danielle wondered as her mind began to formulate a plan for escape.

WWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Richmond closed the door on the holding cell and clicked the lock into place. Glaring though the bars, he wished the man would regain consciousness so he could find out where his real agent was. Shaking his head and sighing, he headed back to the parlor car after making sure one of the crewmen was armed and standing guard.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy had returned to his office and was sitting in a chair off to the side, watching Artie closely. He wished he had learned more of the ancient language of his namesake, so having this government agent in his dwelling wouldn't have been necessary. He didn't trust this man no matter what his intelligence gathering had told him. As he sat watching the agent working steadily, Ptolemy spotted something odd. Standing and walking toward Artie he kept his gaze fixed on one point.

Without warning Ptolemy lunged forward grasping Artie's shirt front and pulling the shirt open. Two small pieces of paper fluttered toward the floor. Ptolemy pushed Artie back then bent and retrieved the scraps of paper. Turning them over, he scrutinized the numbers written on the scraps. Shoving them under Artie's nose, Ptolemy bristled with anger.

"What is the meaning of this? What are these numbers? What do they mean?" He demanded angrily. [i]_Some copycat he is…the man doesn't even know map coordinates when he sees them,[/i]_ Artie thought as he looked at the intensely irritated man before him.

"Well, there's no sense in trying to lie to you." Artie lowered his eyes to look at the papers. "It's a code I have worked out with Jim. I…hoped I could somehow get it to him." Artie told him, trying to avoid the gaze he knew was firmly fixed on him.

"Try again, Mr. Gordon. I may not be as learned as my namesake, but I am no dunce either. I know these are more than just some kind of code. I will ask you one more time…WHAT do these numbers mean?" Ptolemy stabbed the paper for emphasis.

"I told you…they're a code for Jim. I was going to try to get the message to Danielle and hope she could get it to Jim." Ptolemy glared at him for a long moment.

"One thing I pride myself on is the ability to tell when I am being lied to. And, Mr. Gordon, my intuition is telling me you are lying." Ptolemy crumpled the papers and tossed them into a nearby wastebasket.

"Ivan, get in here!" Ptolemy called out and the lumbering guard instantly appeared.

"Take Mr. Gordon back to the lab. It seems his mind as well as his tongue needs to be loosened." Artie groaned under his breath as he watched the big man move toward him.

WWWWWWWWWW

It was beginning to tire the Colonel just watching Jim's nonstop pacing in the parlor car. Finally he could take no more and he asked Jim to accompany him, to find out if the prisoner had woken yet so they could begin the interrogation.

They entered the holding cell room to find the crewman standing in one corner, his rifle pointed at the man in the cage. [i]_Artie…[/i]_ Jim couldn't bear to look at this man. He wasn't his partner, he only looked like him and Jim had to keep reminding himself of that.

"Keep that gun handy," Richmond told the crewman, "if he tries to get away… shoot him. But do try not to kill him until we get the answers we need." Richmond said as he glared at Artemus who looked back with frightened eyes.

"Now then, why don't we get things started?" Richmond said as he approached the bars of the holding cell, and Artemus began to back pedal until he backed into the wall.

"I'm not telling you anything." Artemus spat nervously.

"Let's try something simple first. We can't keep calling you Mr. Gordon since we know you are not he…what is your real name?" Richmond asked.

"Guess there's no point in hiding that. The name's Travis… Abercrombie Travis. But that's all I'll tell you. I ain't gonna end up dead."

"Abercrombie…" Jim snickered, "no wonder he wanted Artie's name." Richmond silenced him with a glare.

WWWWWWWWWW

Hearing footsteps outside her door, Danielle quickly moved the short distance to the door. Placing her ear on it she listened intently. The foot falls didn't slow as they made their way past her door. Danielle could make out the voices and thought she had heard Artie's voice among them. She couldn't make out the words but the tone had been unmistakable…she had to hurry if she was going to be of any help to him.

Danielle patted her pocket for what must have been then hundredth time since they had served her last meal. Satisfied the confiscated spoon was still there and that it hadn't been noticed as missing from her tray, she looked around the room for something to sharpen the spoon with. Not seeing anything that would do the trick, she finally knelt in one corner of the small room furthest from the door and began to grind the spoon against the brick wall.

WWWWWWWWWW


	15. Chapter 15

Ivan had lifted Artie and his chair and carried him down the hallway toward the lab. Artie's protests fell on deaf ears as Ivan untied him keeping a strong grip on Artie's arm. After they entered the lab, Ivan placed him on the table and tied him securely to it. Artie struggled to loosen one of his hands and he felt the ropes give just a little.

He didn't have enough time to work his hand free of the binds as the door swung open and Ptolemy stepped through. Glaring at his captive, Ptolemy crossed the room to one of the cabinets and he removed a vial. Filling a syringe he turned his attention back to the man on the table.

"I had hoped to avoid this, Mr. Gordon, but you leave me no choice." Ptolemy said as he stood over the agent.

"I see no need for drugs. I already told you about the numbers." Artie said not taking his eyes off the syringe.

"This is a little something I found in my namesake's notes. It's quite ingenious actually. Would you like me to tell you what it does?" Ptolemy glanced at Artie then back to the syringe, tapping it gently. "What better way to tell you than by showing you."

Sensing what was about to happen, Artie began to struggle. Ptolemy nodded to Ivan and he held Artie firmly in place while Ptolemy rolled Artie's sleeve up and prepared to inject the serum into him. Once he finished Ptolemy stepped back. When he saw Artie's breathing increase he grinned evilly.

"I see it's starting to work already. Ivan I think you can untie Mr. Gordon. He won't be going anywhere on his own for some time now." Ptolemy reached toward the instrument tray and picked up an odd looking device.

Artie thought the release of the tension when the ropes were cut would ease his pain but when the ropes fell away they felt like sandpaper being dragged across his skin. The resulting sharp intake of breath felt like he was inhaling the fires of Hades and sweat poured off of him. Ptolemy took in his captives anguish and laughed manically.

"Curious about my little toy?" Ptolemy smirked. "Some former colleagues of mine, Whilhelm Erb and Carl Westphal to be precise, are working on something like this. They call it a reflex hammer. Oh I know I developed this one before theirs and it shows tremendous promise…but I am not doing this for the accolades. They may publish their paper about reflexes and their version of the reflex hammer…I will always know mine was really the first."

Ptolemy took the hammer, which was really just a cylindrical pole shaped piece of wood with a flattened metal disc attached to the end, and he held it up for Artie to see. With an evil grin he moved the hammer over Artie's body and came to rest just above his right knee. Without warning Ptolemy struck Artie on the knee cap.

Down the hall in her cell of a room Danielle froze when she heard the blood curdling scream. [i]_That sounded like Artemus![/i]_ Danielle began sharpening the spoon with vigor.

WWWWWWWWWW

"All right Aber…uh…let's just go with Travis for now." Richmond stated as he returned his gaze to their prisoner.

"I already told you I'm not talking. You don't know my boss…he's crazy!" Travis wrapped his arms around himself, shaking his head.

"Oh you don't have to worry about your boss. He will join you in prison just as soon as you tell us his name and where to find him." Jim was pacing outside the cell watching the interrogation.

"He would find a way. He's sick…" Travis sat down on the cot and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Mr. Travis if you cooperate I can guarantee you will be placed in a prison well away from your boss. He won't be able to get at you." Richmond tried to reassure him.

"You don't understand! There is no way you could protect me from this…" Travis ripped the sleeve off his shirt, exposing the still healing scar on his upper arm.

"What is that?" Richmond's stomach turned as he looked at the marks running from his shoulder down to his elbow.

"The boss did this. He injected me with something…something from the devil himself. It makes something simple like breathing hurt. For days after he injected me, thinking I was Mr. Gordon, even my hair hurt. No…no…no…I'm not talking."

Hearing this man's story turned Jim's stomach. His partner was in the clutches of a mad man, whom it appeared would make Dr. Loveless look like a saint. This man knew where and by whom and he didn't show signs of telling them anytime soon. Deciding time was of the essence, Jim pulled the key to the holding cell from his vest pocket and walked past the Colonel and unlocked the door. Before Richmond could stop him, Jim crossed the cell and grasped Travis by the front of his shirt. Pushing him back against the wall, Jim glared at him.

"Your boss has my partner and I want him back. Tell me what I want to know now…or I swear I'll kill you myself." Jim's glare could have cut stone.

"James!" Richmond admonished him, but Jim failed to loosen his grip.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he knows where Artie is and we need to get to him before his boss can hurt him." Again Jim slammed Travis against the wall.

"All right…all right I'll tell you what you want to know. Just stop it!" Jim relaxed his hold and Travis slumped down onto the cot and sat in a heap.

WWWWWWWWWW

After Ptolemy pulled his arm back, Artie's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Every fiber of his being felt as if it were on fire, the reflex hammer coming in contact with his body felt as if it had the force of hurricane winds behind it. Ptolemy looked down at his captive with an evil grin.

"It hurts like nothing you've ever felt before doesn't it? Mr. Travis told me about the effects of my little wonder drug and I must say…I am impressed with you. Only the one scream." Ptolemy watched him intently, looking for any reaction.

"W…won't ha…happen again." Artie stammered as he struggled to regain control of his body.

"Oh that displeases me to no end, Mr. Gordon. I am afraid you have yet to learn what it means to cross me." Ptolemy said as his eyes scanned Artie's body looking for his next target.

"Mr. Gordon, as much pleasure as this is giving me, I need you to try and focus for a moment. All you need to do is tell me what those numbers mean."

"I…t…told you…" Artie stammered.

Ptolemy shook his head and again without warning struck the agent with the hammer, this time assaulting his broken ribs. Nearly passing out from the pain, Artie almost thought he was watching a Fourth of July celebration there were so many fireworks going off in front of his eyes. But the unbearable pain that accompanied the fireworks served to remind him where he was. It coursed through his body threatening to tear him limb from limb.

"Mr. Gordon, I don't want to do this to you. It's such a waste of a man of your intelligence. Just tell me what those numbers mean." Ptolemy glared.

"All…right, I'll…tell youuuuu…" Artie's eyes rolled upward and his head lolled to the side, lost to the darkness.

"Damn!" Ptolemy swore. Grabbing the scraps of paper he'd had Ivan retrieve, the little man stormed out of the lab.

WWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Richmond and Jim leaned back in the chairs Richmond had ordered brought into the holding cell area as they listened to Travis relate all he knew about the twisted little man who called himself Ptolemy. The Colonel sadly shook his head at the atrocities this man had suffered at the hands of a madman.

Travis had been in trouble with the law most of his adult life and as a result, had found it difficult if not impossible to obtain employment after his latest release from prison. He had been wandering the streets of Washington looking for work or even just a meal when he had stumbled across Ptolemy's home. The scientist had graciously brought him into his home and gave him clothes, food and shelter.

"At first I jumped at the chance…it was good food and a warm place to stay, you know." Travis shrugged his shoulders.

"Go on." Richmond urged.

"There really isn't much more to tell. The boss…well he offered to get rid of the scars I had on my face that I got in prison. I jumped at the chance. When I came to I looked like this and he said he had a job for me." Travis shuddered.

"Was this job the one he wanted you to do?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, he said that if I did this, I wouldn't have to work for him anymore." Travis sighed, "I guess he didn't figure I'd live through it." He looked at Jim then Richmond.

"You guys gotta help me! If he finds out I messed up…he'll give me more of that stuff and finish what he started when he thought I was your partner." He looked pleadingly at Jim.

"Can you show us where his home is?" Jim reached down to the floor and picked up a map he had placed there.

"You promise you can keep that lunatic away from me?" At Richmond's nod Travis pulled the map into his lap and began to look at it.

"The area isn't drawn too well. But see this park area here? There's a cluster of old homes…here," he pointed to a small section. "This street here is where his place is. It's the third place from this corner." Travis used his finger to trace a circle on the map.

Jim took the map back and quickly folded it as he stood up. Knowing what was going through his mind, the Colonel put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Not yet James…you can't go rushing off. We have to have a plan. This man isn't your run of the mill criminal…AND he has Artemus." Jim studied Richmond for a moment before nodding his head. They left Travis and headed toward the parlor car to formulate a plan.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy pounded his fist on the desk in frustration. He had stared at the scraps of paper for the past couple of hours and was no closer to figuring out what they meant. Growling, he was pushing himself away from the desk when Anna entered the room.

"Ptolemy," she began hesitantly, "what about the woman?"

"What woman?"

"The one in the holding room." Anna gently reminded him.

"Ahhh yes…Anna my dear I think you may have just given me the edge I need with our dear Mr. Gordon. But it will wait until morning. We must get our sleep I have a feeling tomorrow will be a very busy day!" Ptolemy rubbed his chubby little hands together and laughed as Anna followed him out of the room.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie slowly and painfully opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. [i]_If this is what it feels like to be cremated, I'll have to make sure I don't choose it in my will![/i]_ Artie thought as he turned his head, trying to suppress a groan, looking around the room.

Seeing no one, he lifted his head, not sure which was worse…the sharp pain the movement caused or the pain caused by the sharp intake of breath. When he had forced himself to adjust to the increased level of pain, Artie gingerly began to test his limbs. Moving his legs and arms caused painful spasms to course throughout his body. Breathing deeply, he forced his mind to remain focused on the task at hand…getting away from this madman.

Artie was grateful Ptolemy had not bothered to leave him tied up, he didn't even want to think about the pain freeing himself would have caused. After what seemed an eternity he was finally in a sitting position. [i]_Damn ringing in my ears must be from the serum,[/i]_ he thought as he pushed himself off the table. Stumbling, he reached out and grasped the table. [i]_Okay…note to self…do NOT move quickly![/i]_ Artie thought as he closed his eyes trying to shut out the pain.

After he opened his eyes, he looked around for anything he might take with him, in case he needed a weapon. Seeing the cabinet that held Ptolemy's vast chemical collection, Artie pushed away from the table and stumbled over to the cabinet, using the furniture in the room to keep himself from collapsing.

Reading the labels, Artie quickly realized he could make several different gases but he had no idea how much time he would have before Ptolemy or one of his minions came to check on him. He began grabbing chemicals and combining them. Soon he had enough for several small bombs. Searching the area he found some small vials Ptolemy had set aside, [i]_probably for more of that damned serum_,[/i] Artie thought as he grabbed them and filled them with his powders, putting the stoppers firmly in place.

Stuffing them in his pockets, he looked around the lab for anything else he might be able to use. Seeing nothing Artie was about to head toward the door when the cabinet in the corner caught his eye. There were three syringes filled with the serum lying on a shelf. Artie pushed himself to the cabinet and opened the door.

"Damn, it's locked." He grumbled.

Looking around, Artie found that Ptolemy had placed his jacket over the back of a nearby chair. Artie checked the jacket, happy to find that Ptolemy hadn't relieved him of the lock pick secreted behind the left lapel. Pulling it out, he made quick work of getting the cabinet door open. Artie grabbed the syringes and closed the cabinet. Eyeing the jacket, Artie swallowed hard and pulled it on, gritting his teeth as it sent waves of pain shooting through his torso and arms.

Slowly making his way to the door, he tried the handle and sighed audibly when the door knob turned in his hand. He carefully opened the door just enough to see out into the hall. As it was night, the hallway was only illuminated by gas sconces in various spots along the walls. Pulling the door open a little further, Artie stuck his head out and glanced up and down the hall. His ears were still ringing so he couldn't tell if anyone was patrolling the hallways.

"Oh well, only one way to find out." Artie whispered as he fully opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

Using the wall as a crutch, he headed toward the front entrance to the house as quickly as he could. Since he couldn't hear above the pounding in his ears, he stopped periodically to check behind him for any would be pursuers. He was certain dawn would break before he could make his aching body reach the door.

Finally he had reached the door and managed to pull it open. Stepping out onto the porch proved challenging. As he pulled his left foot over the door frame to meet his right, a sudden wave of pain, nausea and dizziness swept over him. He reached out to grab the wall and missed. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the fall Artie braced himself for what he knew would be a painful landing.

He was not disappointed. His body landed with a resounding thud, his right cheek coming into contact with the rough wooden planks that made up the porch. Artie lay still for a long moment, waiting for the immense pain and shower of stars before his eyes to subside. He torturously pushed himself up and sat on the steps breathing deeply.

_[i]You can't sit here all night Artemus, you want to get yourself caught again?_ [/i]Artie scolded himself. He pushed away from the support of the porch and swayed heavily as he made his way toward the street.

He headed toward the business district knowing he could hail a hansom cab there. As he neared the main street, he flagged down a passing cab and climbed in, mumbling at the driver's question. The driver stared at him waiting for instructions.

"Where to buddy? It's the shank of the evening and I'd like to get home." The driver repeated his earlier question. Artie told him to take him to the train station as he fell back into the seat.

"That musta been SOME party!" The driver exclaimed as he flicked the horses and started the cab on its way.

WWWWWWWWWW


	16. Chapter 16

Jim was glad that Colonel Richmond had at least seen one thing his way during the planning session. He had Blackjack saddled in record time and he waited while the ramp lowered to allow him to exit the train with his trusty steed. The Colonel had been reluctant to let Jim leave the train, knowing the state of mind he was in, but Jim had won him over in the end telling Richmond Mr. Carlos was in capable hands. He was rewarded with an irritated glare from his superior.

It had been decided that for appearances sake Mr. Carlos would still continue with his plan to deliver the urn to the museum and that Richmond would accompany him. Jim had tried to send a wire back to Washington to have soldiers storm the home, but the telegraph wires had been cut in the now settled strike and the nearest relay station was out of the train's wireless capabilities.

Quickly jumping into the saddle, Jim prodded Blackjack down the ramp and he headed off as fast as his horse could travel. If he hurried, he might be able to reach Ptolemy's home shortly after daybreak.

WWWWWWWWWW

As he neared the ticket counter, Artie checked one of his many secret pockets and found the stash of bills hidden there. Sliding some to the ticket master, he blurted out his destination.

"There's no need to yell Mister." The man behind the window told him.

"WHAT?" Artie yelled and then he realized he must have been talking too loud.

"Sorry, I tend to speak a little too loud sometimes…old war wound. Too close to a cannon…can't hear well." Artie apologized as the man made out his ticket, nodding in understanding.

"Is there a telegraph office in the station?" Artie asked not remembering as he rarely took commercial train trips.

"Yes, sir, there is, but it doesn't open for another hour." Artie sighed at the comment.

"Tell you what…you pay me for the telegram and as soon as Sam comes in…Sam, that's the telegraph operator…I'll have him send it for you." Artie quickly scribbled out his wire and handed the ticket agent a bill.

"Mister, this is just a bunch of numbers…won't cost but maybe 10 cents to send it. Let me get you your change." The man turned to retrieve the change.

"Forget it…keep the change. Just do me a favor, if a guy dressed like a fancy dude comes looking for me, send him to the telegraph office. He needs that wire immediately. He goes by the name of James West." The ticket agent thanked Artie with a huge smile and a promise to fulfill his wishes. Artie headed for the platform.

Once he was seated on the train, he informed the conductor he would be sleeping soundly and not to bother waking him until he reached his destination or if he had to switch trains. The conductor took in his disheveled appearance shook his head but agreed. Artie found a seat and dropped gratefully into it. Within seconds he was sound asleep, his head propped up against the window.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim had run Blackjack hard returning to Washington but the steed had loved every minute of it. Jim slowed him to a trot to let him cool down as they neared the big city. He reined his horse toward the park Travis had shown them on the map. [i]_Hang in there partner, I'm on my way.[/i]_ Jim leaned forward and patted Blackjack's neck.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy woke to the sound of knocking on his door. [i]_Whoever is on the other side of that door had better have a GOOD reason for disturbing my slumber![/i]_ Ptolemy grumbled to himself as he threw the blankets back and pulled on his robe. Crossing the room he threw open the door and glared at Ivan.

"What is the meaning of this? You know you are not to interrupt me when I am sleeping." Ptolemy stood, hands on hips, glaring.

"Sorry boss," Ivan spoke quietly. "But I thought you'd want to know this right away."

"Fine then come in while I get dressed and tell me whatever it is you think is so important." Ivan waited for a moment before telling his boss the news.

"It's Mr. Gordon, boss…he…uh…"

"Spit it out man, I don't have all day." Ptolemy spoke harshly.

"Well, he…uh…that is…Mr. Gordon is gone." Ivan scratched the back of his head.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? I gave him enough serum to ensure he wouldn't be going anywhere for several days." Ptolemy pulled his suspenders over his shoulders and grabbed his jacket.

"He's not in the lab, boss. And I looked through the whole house before I came here." Ptolemy looked at Ivan with shock and anger.

"Well don't just stand there…he can't get far! We've got to find him…have every man search this house from top to bottom. You may find me in my study when you have Mr. Gordon back in custody." Ptolemy roughly pushed past Ivan and headed for his study.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim stopped to take the map out and examine it. As he looked at the map he thought about his partner and what might have happened to him. After seeing what Ptolemy had done to his hired man, Jim shuddered to think what the mad man could have done to his partner in the lengthy time he had had him in his grasp. Thinking quickly Jim pulled on the reins and headed Blackjack toward the center of town. [i]_Artie will need medical help…just hang in there a little longer pal, I'm going to get Danielle._[/i]

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie shifted position, never waking, the gentle rocking of the train lulling him into a somewhat painful yet comforting slumber. The conductor checked on him from time to time, several of the passengers took in his appearance and shook their heads then returned to whatever they were doing.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim jumped off his horse and hurried up the steps of the boarding house and crept inside. He quickly ascended the stairs and headed for Danielle's room. Knocking quietly he waited impatiently. When he received no answer he tried again. Just then a gentleman emerged from a nearby room. The man dressed in business attire, stared at the man in front of Danielle's door, noting the fancy yet travel stained clothes.

"She's not there, sir." He spoke quietly so as not to waken the other boarders.

"Do you know where she went? It's very important that I find her." Jim quickly showed the man his government ID.

"I hope she isn't in any kind of trouble. She's really a nice young lady."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but I must find Danielle…it's an urgent family matter." Jim tried to sound convincing without giving anything away.

"I can't help, sir. Miss Oliver didn't come in last night that I am aware of. In fact I don't recall seeing her at supper either come to think of it."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Jim asked quickly.

"No, sir, I do not. But Mrs. Hudson, the boarding house owner, might. She keeps pretty close tabs on her boarders." The man tipped his hat and went down stairs.

"Damn!" Jim swore as he took the back stairs to the kitchen.

"Just who are you, sir?" A short, stout woman who appeared to be in her mid fifty's asked as she held the rolling pin she had been using up in the air.

"James West, Secret Service, Ma'am. I'm looking for Miss Oliver and a gentleman upstairs told me you might know where she is." The woman looked at his ID and back to the agent.

"Can't say that I do. I usually know where my tenants are, if they are going out of town so I can keep an eye on their rooms but Danielle…I saw her at dinner yesterday and she said she was going back to her school and would be home for supper. She never made it to supper and I didn't hear her come in. I'm a light sleeper you know, and I would have…" Mrs. Hudson began, but Jim had all he needed from her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. When you see Danielle, please tell her James West is looking for her. Tell her…tell her it's about Artemus." Jim thanked her and slipped out the back door.

After whistling to Blackjack, Jim waited while his steed trotted around to the back of the building. Jumping on his horse Jim pushed him to a canter and he headed toward the Secret Service Office before going to the scientist's house.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy slammed the door to his study and flopped into a nearby chair. This whole venture was beginning to unravel in the worst way. He had taken steps to prepare everything so perfectly. As he sat in thought, Ptolemy began to idly spin the globe next to him. Irritated, he slapped the globe causing it to fall off the pedestal. He leaned over to pick it up and his eye was caught by its design.

"Of course!" Ptolemy shouted as he quickly stood. Moving over to the desk, he again looked at the scraps of paper he had taken from Artie. Scanning his shelves, he quickly selected a volume and began flipping through the pages. Finding what he was looking for, Ptolemy slammed the book shut and tossed it on the desk as he headed out of the room, hollering for his henchman.

"IVAN!" Ptolemy thundered.

"Yeah, boss?" Ivan appeared at his side.

"I know where Mr. Gordon is headed. How he has gotten as far as he has is beyond me. I have grossly underestimated him…something that will not happen again. Have one of the men tell Anna to pack our bags, we are heading west. And we must leave now, so pack light, we can buy most of what we may need later." Ptolemy said as he made his way toward the holding cell room. Ivan nodded and quickly relayed the instructions to an underling as he followed his boss.

Ptolemy instructed Ivan to unlock the door and stand by to help him with Miss Oliver. Ivan opened the door and held it open as his employer stepped through. Danielle turned quickly as she stood hiding the spoon she had been working on the wall with. Ptolemy reached around her and tore the spoon from her grasp.

"What did you think you were going to do with this? I may have underestimated your friend, but I will not make the same mistake with you." Ptolemy snarled as he angrily tossed the spoon across the room.

"Ivan, I don't think Miss Oliver will give us much trouble." Ptolemy grinned evilly as he withdrew a syringe filled with a clear fluid from his pocket.

As Ptolemy advanced on Danielle, she backed away only to find Ivan gripping her arms. The little man pulled on her arm as she struggled, and he not so gently pushed the needle into her vein. Moments later all life seemed to drain from Danielle. She had a far away look in her eye and merely nodded when Ptolemy questioned her.

"She is ready. We will be departing for the train station shortly."

"What about Artemus? Where is he and what have you done with him?" Danielle asked absently.

"That is not important at the moment. All you need to know is that when I find him you won't want what will be left of him. I do not like to be crossed and you would do well to keep that in mind." Ptolemy shoved her toward the door. [i]_What did he mean 'when I find him'? And why can't I fight him?[/i] _Many unanswered questions swirled through Danielle's mind as she was prodded down the hall.

Ptolemy stopped one of his henchmen and told him to take Danielle to the carriage waiting outside and guard her until he arrived.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy returned to his office where he quickly gathered up his current files and stuffed them in a valise. Handing it to Ivan, he hurried to the lab as quick as his stubby little legs could carry him. Opening the door, Ptolemy headed for the cabinet in the corner and stopped short.

"What the hell? I don't believe it!" Ptolemy shouted. "Mr. Gordon has stolen my serum! When I get my hands on that man…he will pay dearly." Ptolemy grabbed several chemical containers and other items he would need and handed the box to Ivan.

"We leave now." Ptolemy growled as he pushed past his henchman.

"Anna won't be done packing. She said she needed an hour." Ivan informed him.

"Well she doesn't have an hour. Mr. Gordon has been gone for several hours, possibly most of the night. No…we must leave now. For some reason Mr. Gordon hasn't contacted his partner yet or they would have swarmed this house hours ago." Ptolemy talked to himself as he headed toward Anna's room.

"No Ivan, we need to leave now. There is no telling how big of a head start Mr. Gordon has but we have a distinct advantage over him…we do not have that serum coursing through our veins. When that starts to wear off…well let's just say that should give us the time we need to catch up to him." Ptolemy paused for moment when he approached Anna's door.

Not bothering to knock, Ptolemy barged in and started. Anna was packing some of her undergarments. He quickly averted his eyes as Anna shrieked and crumpled the petticoat and stuffed it into her carpetbag.

"Ptolemy!" Anna called out.

"I do apologize, my dear Anna, but time is of the essence. We need to leave now. Whatever you have not had time to pack we'll just purchase on the other end. Come…" Ptolemy held his hand out. Anna quickly pushed a few more items into her carpetbag and grabbed Ptolemy's hand as they hurried to the carriage waiting outside.

WWWWWWWWWW


	17. Chapter 17

Colonel Richmond and Mr. Carlos arrived at the museum, Carlos supervising every move the soldiers carrying the crate made. So far everything was going according to plan. Richmond and a small group of secret service agents mingled with the museum's visitors looking for any signs of Ptolemy's men.

Richmond moved to join Carlos and the two men slipped inside the curator's office with the urn. They placed the urn on the table, the curator and his assistant eagerly opened the box and carefully removed the urn. Carlos watched them closely as they examined the urn.

"Mr. Carlos, I have seen your full collection of Grecian Urns several times have I not?" The curator asked as he turned the urn, his small magnifying glass held close to the object.

"Yes, Curator Reid, many times." Carlos snuck a sideways glance at Richmond.

"Then do you mind telling me why you have perpetrated a fraud on my museum?" Reid straightened and turned to face Carlos.

"A fraud…I don't understand."

"Mr. Carlos, neither I nor the museum will be a party to fraud. This urn is NOT the one I inspected at your home two months ago." Reid rocked on his heels waiting for an explanation.

"I assure you, sir, I know nothing of any such attempted fraud!" Richmond thought Carlos sounded genuinely upset. Reid looked at his assistant who had stopped working and was listening intently to the conversation.

"Leave us, William, and see to it that we are not disturbed." The assistant nodded and quickly left the room.

"All right gentlemen…out with it. Why did you bring me this obvious forgery?"

Richmond and Carlos sat at the table and proceeded to tell Reid what they knew of the plot to steal the urn and its companion. When Reid informed them the other urn had been stolen only days before, Richmond whistled. That meant Ptolemy most likely had everything he needed to decode the urns.

After assuring Reid that both urns would be returned unharmed, Richmond left Carlos with the curator and he headed back to the train to see what progress Jim might have made.

WWWWWWWWWW

The conductor gently shook the man, pulling his hand back quickly, when the man winced. He told Artie he needed to change trains as Artie blearily nodded his head. The conductor snapped his fingers and a porter appeared.

The porter escorted Artie to his next train, taking him around the other side of the train away from the peering eyes of the throngs of people on the platform. The porter handed Artie's ticket over to the new conductor and helped him find a seat. Within minutes Artie was again sleeping.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim pulled his horse to a stop and slid out of the saddle. He hit the ground running. He ran up the steps to the Secret Service office like a man on a mission. He barged through the door and ran up to the receptionist. The receptionist looked at his bedraggled clothing and mussed hair and knew immediately something was wrong.

"What can I do for you Mr. West?" She stood at the counter.

"Has the Colonel checked in from New York yet?" Jim asked breathlessly.

"As a matter of fact he has. He left orders for you to lead the raid on Ptolemy's home." She handed him the paper and Jim's eyes scanned it quickly.

"Thank you Susan," Jim smiled, "Are the men ready? I'd like to get started as soon as possible."

"They will be ready in about half an hour. Colonel Richmond left some clean clothes for you in his private wash room." She nodded toward the Colonel's office.

Jim hurried inside and cleaned up in record time. He emerged from the office twenty minutes later looking more like the dashing man Susan was used to seeing. Jim left the office after promising Susan a night on the town after he returned.

The agents were already mounted and ready when Jim stepped outside. He mounted his horse, which he was pleased to see had been fed and curried. Then he led the men through the streets toward Ptolemy's house.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy approached the ticket agent's window at the train station and inquired about tickets. He was dismayed to find out he would have to wait for the next train to Nashville, where he could transfer, to complete his journey. He returned to the bench where Anna and Ivan were keeping a close watch on their captive.

"Ivan keep a hand on Miss Oliver at all times. It seems we will have to wait for a time for the next train to Nashville. When we find the Stone, this certainly will not happen again. I will have everything I want at my fingertips."

WWWWWWWWWW

"I want the tracks cleared for my return to Washington." Richmond was telling the station master.

"All cleared? Sir, I don't know…" the man began only to be cut off.

"You can do it and you will do it." Richmond intoned. "It is vital that I reach Washington as soon as possible. Make it happen. I'll be ready to leave in one hour." Richmond said gruffly as he stood and left the room.

WWWWWWWWWW

Agents circled the house near the park as neighbors peered out their windows wondering what was happening. Jim sent two agents to knock on all the doors and tell the people to stay inside, in case something should happen, and then he turned his attention to the house in question.

When all the agents were in place, Jim and his small team quietly crept up the front porch stairs. Jim's eyes caught the sight of the small patch of blood on the porch and hoped it didn't belong to his partner, but he did note the small patch was all there appeared to be. He positioned himself next to the door, the other agents on the other side, and he reached over and tried the door knob. It turned in his hand and he gently pushed the door open.

When no one challenged him, Jim poked his head into the home and looked around. Signaling the other agents to follow him, Jim pulled his gun from its holster and slowly made his way into the house. Two agents split from the group and checked the main floor, while Jim and another agent looked upstairs.

All of the rooms Jim checked so far had been pretty mundane and as Jim had been sad to note, empty. There were signs in one room that someone had been in the middle of packing and left behind several of their belongings. Ladies things, Jim noted as he held up a petticoat.

"So we know there is a lady traveling with Ptolemy. That bit of information will come in handy when we put out the bulletins." Jim dropped the garment and continued his search.

The next room he entered appeared to be a lab of some sort. Jim took in the room and a shiver went up and down his spine. The furniture in the room was somewhat askew, not the signs of a struggle, Jim decided. He examined the table and the ropes he found there. [i]_I hope these weren't used on Artie,[/i]_ Jim thought as he dropped them back onto the table.

He looked in the cabinets and saw a vast array of instruments, the uses of which he was certain he didn't want to know either. Closing the cabinet, he headed back down stairs and met with the other agents.

They told him they had found nothing that might suggest where the occupants had gone. Jim sighed and dismissed the agents, sending one back to Richmond's office to request a team to come to the house and remove the belongings as evidence. Then he headed out the front door to see if he could find any more clues. He sent one agent to comb the back of the house for any clues as well.

As Jim searched the porch for any signs of where the scientist might have gone and more importantly where his partner was, he heard a rustling sound. He stealthily made his way to the edge of the porch. Looking over the railing Jim saw a man cowering behind the large shrub.

He grabbed the railing and vaulted over it coming to rest on top of the hiding man. Before the man could react, Jim slid off and grabbed him by the shirt and slammed his back against the porch.

"Who are you and where did the people in this house go?" Jim demanded of the shaking man in his grasp.

"I…I'm J…Jess…Jess White. The…the boss left. I can't believe he left me here. He told me to watch the lady…then he told me to get his bag from his room…when I came back out they were gone." The man cowered as if he were afraid Jim was going to hit him.

"What lady? Was she a brunette, real pretty?"

"Yeah…yeah that's her. He called her Miss…uhm…Oliver, yeah that's it, Miss Oliver. Can I go now?" The man asked, eyeing the angry man before him warily.

"Tell me where your boss went and I'll have my other agent escort you to the Secret Service headquarters." [i]_Damn, he's got Danielle…Artie's not gonna like this![/i]_

"I don't know where he went." White stammered.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time…where did your boss go!" Jim shook the man not liking his answer and becoming angrier by the second.

"Honest, mister, I don't know exactly where he went! All I heard him say, was that he had to go to the train station and he was in a hurry." The other agent had returned and Jim handed the man over to him. He was turning to leave when their prisoner's comment made him turn back.

"You must be Gordon's partner."

"What do you know about my partner?" Jim asked.

"Just that he somehow got away and the boss went after him. The boss seemed in a really big hurry. All I got was that Gordon had almost a whole day's head start and the boss was really upset." He grabbed Jim's arm urgently as the other agent placed a handcuff on his other wrist.

"Mister, you better hurry…that drug he gave your friend is pretty mean." Jim didn't like the urgency in the man's plea.

"I plan on it." Jim replied stoically.

"He used that weird stuff on him. And I gotta tell you I wouldn't want that stuff pumped into me. NO siree…that stuff is pure evil...from the depths of hell itself. How your friend was able to get away, I'll never know. And Mister, you better get to your friend soon. When that stuff wears off…he's gonna think his insides are on fire and trying to get out. Only cure I heard the boss talk about was some ginger root or something." Jim watched as the agent led him away, then he jumped on Blackjack and headed for the train station.

WWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Richmond rapidly drummed his fingers on the table, willing the train to move faster. The station master in New York had pulled out all the stops, the Wanderer had clear track all the way to Washington. Richmond had received a wire from his office informing him that Jim had led the raid on Ptolemy's home and the subsequent failure to find anything or anyone.

Richmond was torn…on the one hand he was saddened to hear that the madman had taken Danielle hostage but he was glad that apparently Artemus had somehow managed to escape. He had groaned loudly when he was told that Mr. West had taken it upon himself to chase after the elusive Mr. Gordon.

The Colonel had sent a wire ahead to Washington ordering Jim to wait for him in Nashville…the Wanderer could get clear track and travel faster than the commercial train Jim was taking.

"Can't these two just once get through an assignment without turning my stomach into a fire pit?" Richmond grumbled as he continued to drum his fingers on the tabletop.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy paced up and down the walkway. Waiting for them to allow passengers to board was making him antsy. Anna approached him cautiously and gently placed her hand on her arm. He looked at her and forced a smile.

"They will let us board soon, Ptolemy. And Miss Oliver shows no signs of coming out of the medication you gave her." Anna tried to sound reassuring.

"Oh of that I have no doubt. I gave her enough to keep her docile for several days. I just don't want Gordon to get to that Stone before I do. I'm upset I didn't figure out the location sooner." Anna squeezed his arm and matched his pace as she put her arm through his.

WWWWWWWWWW


	18. Chapter 18

Jim entered the telegraph office and approached the counter. He waited patiently as the man behind the counter dealt with a woman sending a slew of telegrams notifying various family members of the birth of a child. When she had finally concluded her business, Jim stepped back to allow her to leave, tipping his hat to her before stepping up to the counter.

"I'd like to send a telegram to this key. And can you please hurry? I need to check with the ticket master at the train counter." Jim quickly scribbled a quick note and passed it over to the operator, who scanned it, nodding his head. He did a double take when he noted the telegraph had been signed James.

"Hey wait a minute. You wouldn't happen to be James West would you? I got a telegram here for you. It got real busy this morning and I hadn't had time to send it yet." The clerk turned to a stack of wires waiting to be sent and fished through them finally coming up with the one in question and he handed it to Jim who quickly read it.

"Clerk…do you know where 34.993N, -92.62W is?" Jim asked his hope of finding his partner returning.

"Let's see…yeah, that'd be Fourche Place over in Arkansas. You want to send your wire there instead?" The clerk waited for instructions.

"No but I need to rewrite my wire." Jim quickly scribbled a new wire, telling Richmond he would wait for him in Nashville. He paid the clerk before rushing out and heading to the ticket master's window on the platform.

Within minutes, and after flashing his government ID, Jim was ready to board the train headed toward his partner. He headed to the baggage car to load Blackjack aboard, he had decided to ride in the car with him, when he heard a couple boarding the next car. The man was complaining about the long wait as he had urgent business down the line. Jim chuckled and shook his head as he pulled his steed into the baggage car.

WWWWWWWWWW

Richmond pushed the telegraph key back into the books and rested his head in his hand. This mission was supposed to be a milk run and so far, it was anything but that. The wire he had just responded to worried him. He didn't like it when agents ran into situations blindly, let alone by themselves, but throw James West or Artemus Gordon into the same situation and only the Good Lord knew what would happen. He rose from the desk and crossed over to the hidden communication tube and called forward to speak to Orrin.

"Orrin, when we reach Washington I will have further use of the Wanderer. You and your crew can take rooms at the usual hotel on the Service of course." Richmond told him.

"Begging the Colonel's pardon, but the men and I would like to see this through if it's all the same to you." Orrin replied.

"That'll make an awful long haul but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That will be fine Cobb…just make sure your relief spells you, I don't want this train wrecking." Richmond replaced the tube and turned back to the desk. "Is there anyone West and Gordon haven't corrupted?" He asked himself as he shook his head.

WWWWWWWWWW

The conductor had cleared the train of all its other occupants and once again returned to the last passenger car. The man seated there had slept all the way from Nashville despite the rough ride. The conductor gently shook him almost feeling sorry for the frazzled looking man.

"AGGGHHH!" The man cried out at the light touch.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mister, but we're here. You need to get off the train." The conductor was worried about the pale man. "You want me to call a doctor…you don't look so good." The man shook his head and moaned.

"No, I'll be all right…just need sleep. Can you tell me where the livery stable is…I need to rent a horse. I gotta get to Fourche Place as soon as possible." The bleary chocolate brown eyes were dull and sunken.

"Sleep? Mister you just slept for 360 miles! I think you need a doctor but it isn't my place to force you. There's a livery right down the street. It's kinda late, so you'll have to knock on the window…ol' Josiah doesn't think we know he sleeps on night duty, but heck nothing ever happens, so we don't say anything." The conductor pointed the way, shaking his head and clicking his tongue he watched the man stumble off the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim leaned back on a pile of luggage, settling in for the long ride to Nashville. He had gotten some provisions on the platform and he removed an apple from the bag then pulled his pocket knife from his vest pocket and cut the apple. Feeding it to Blackjack, who was upset at having been tethered to the sides of the baggage car, Jim idly stroked his head and thought about what he would do when he reached Fourche Place. Knowing where his partner was headed wouldn't really help him once he arrived. Fourche Place may not be a large metropolis, but he had no idea where to start.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ivan looked over to the woman seated next to him with sadness. He didn't like it when his boss drugged the people he came into contact with and this lady seemed too pretty to harm. Ptolemy leaned forward and reminded Ivan of his duties and then settled back into his seat, staring out the window wishing the train could move faster along the tracks.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie tightly pressed his arm against his aching ribs. He knew he should go in search of a doctor but he just wanted to reach Fourche Place and at least check out the town to locate the possible location of the Stone. Grimacing as each step burned like a volcano, Artie pressed his elbow against his side as he reached up and banged on the livery stable window.

After several long and agonizing minutes Artie saw a light making its way toward the door. Hearing the latch slide, Artie pulled his jacket tighter as the wind picked up. The man that appeared when the door swung inward a few inches would have scared most people away. He had a grizzled and weather beaten face with an expression to match.

"Whaddaya want? It's the middle of the night!" The old man grumped.

"I'm really sorry to bother you but I need a horse. It's a matter of national security." Artie reached into his pocket and drew out his ID and showed it to the man.

"What could the gov'ment want with a horse this late at night?" He asked as he pulled the door open.

"I'm not at liberty to say sir, but I'll pay twice your rate if you just saddle a horse for me." Artie pleaded as the man looked him up and down.

"I think I oughta get ol' Doc for ya instead of a horse. Where ya headed? I ain't sendin you out on one of my stock if I don't know I can git it back."

"I'm headed for a place called Fourche Place. I was told it's not far."

"You don't look like you can make it ta the edge a town let alone the 40 miles ta Fourche Place." The older man eyed him suspiciously.

"Sir, please, just get me a horse…I promise you he will make it to Fourche Place and you will get him back. If not…" Artie pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Contact James West as instructed on this card and he'll pay you for the horse." The man sighed and told Artie to wait while he saddled a horse.

WWWWWWWWWW

Richmond paced the confines of the parlor car, glad that they had been able to refuel the train and take on water in record time once they reached Washington. He had stopped at his office and received the wire from Jim. It was no surprise to him that his agent would head out on his own after his partner. The Colonel hoped James would listen to the stern warning contained in the wire that would be waiting for him in Nashville, where the Wanderer and the Colonel accompanied by a small contingent of soldiers would be meeting him…IF he stayed put as ordered.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Young man," a kindly looking elderly lady spoke softly so as not to wake the other passengers. "Is that young lady all right? She looks ill." The woman nodded in Danielle's direction.

"Uh…no ma'am…uh I mean yes, ma'am she's fine. She just…uh…doesn't like riding on trains." Ivan thought quickly as he reached over and pulled the blanket up to Danielle's chin.

"Well you make sure you keep an eye on your wife young man. She's too pretty to have something happen to her." The woman smiled as she made her way back to her seat.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Ivan whispered as he settled back into his seat after looking around the train, seeing that most of the passengers were sleeping soundly.

Back in the baggage car, Jim started awake as the jostling of the train threatened to dump him from the makeshift bed he had made out of passengers luggage. He shifted the baggage, then settled himself down again and went back to sleep to the soft sounds of Blackjack's nickers.

WWWWWWWWWW

His steed approached and crested the hill. Artie saw the town spread out below him. It was larger than he had imagined. As he started down the hill, he noted the lights on in some of the outlying homes and he allowed his steed to make his way down the trail.

When they reached the bottom of the steep incline, Artie halted the horse and pulled a paper from his pocket. Lighting a match, he held it up to the paper and looked it over carefully. He would need to see if they had an assay office or records office in the town where he could find the exact location he needed. But first he wanted to procure a hotel room and a bed. He needed to see a doctor. He was quite certain he had not done his ribs any good with all the riding he had been doing, but sleep was beckoning.

Slowly making his way into town, Artie was surprised to see just how many businesses this place had. Four hotels by his count, several saloons closed for the night, and a variety of other establishments. After selecting the best looking of the lot, Artie stopped his horse in front and painfully slid out of the saddle. Leaning his head against his stallion Artie waited for his body to stop shaking and respond to him before pushing away from the animal and making his way unsteadily inside.

The night clerk glared at the disheveled and bedraggled man as he approached the desk. He snorted when the man asked for a room.

"Dollar a night…in advance." The clerk snarled. Artie quickly peeled a couple of bills off the wad he pulled from his pocket and tossed them onto the desk.

"That ought to cover my stay for a few days. And have someone take my horse to the livery…I'll need to be returning him to his owner. Oh and do you have a bath here?"

"Yes sir! One of the finest in the state!" The clerk had certainly changed his tone when he had seen Artie's money.

"I'll be wanting one tomorrow."

"Yes, sir, everything will be arranged." The clerk handed him a key, "Room seven top of the stairs to your right last room down the hall." Artie nodded and slowly pulled himself up the stairs.

Mumbling to himself about the long hallways, Artie dragged himself along the corridor checking room numbers. Finally coming to a halt before room seven, he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. He didn't notice what furnishings, if any, the room held. He only saw the bed. Artie stumbled over to the bed and collapsed onto his back falling asleep in seconds.

WWWWWWWWWW

As the train came to a stop and the conductor dropped the steps onto the ground, Ptolemy instructed Ivan to take Danielle and Anna and wait on the platform for him. Ptolemy watched as Ivan escorted the ladies out, then he headed toward the baggage car.

He opened the door to retrieve their bags and was nearly bowled over by a large black stallion stomping around impatiently as he waited for his master to untie him. The horse jostled Ptolemy around causing him to drop one of his bags.

"Damned animal doesn't belong on a train with civilized people." He grumped as he collected his bag. The man pulling on the animal's bridle looked past his horse.

"I'm sorry sir. My horse doesn't like being cooped up. I'm getting him off the train…sorry about that." Jim smiled sheepishly and a shiver went up his spine.

"Just see to it that beast is not on the train to Little Rock or you'll both be sorry." Ptolemy snapped as he backed out of the baggage car.

"He didn't mean it, boy," Jim spoke softly to his steed as he patted his neck, "he's just grumpy from being on a train so long. Let's go send a wire to the Colonel. Maybe he knows something more about Artie." Jim pulled on Blackjack's reins, the horse obeyed, as he whinnied and shook his head.

After disembarking from the train, Jim tied his horse to a nearby hitching post and approached the telegraph office. He received the wire from Richmond and sighed. Delays…more blasted delays. He wanted to be out there searching for his partner not sitting around waiting. But he knew the Wanderer with the Colonel on board could get clear tracks to Little Rock and they would get there faster than the next train. Jim folded the telegram and put it in his vest pocket.

After hastily writing a reply telling the Colonel he would wait, Jim went back outside and toward the ticket master's office to let them know he wouldn't be needing his ticket and to let them know about the arrival of the Wanderer.

As he neared the ticket office, Jim glanced out at the people waiting for the next train. He caught sight of the rude man from the baggage car and again Jim felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Not being able to place the man, Jim watched him as he joined two ladies and a very large man on the platform. The man still seemed upset as Jim could tell by the way he was gesturing and carrying on about the horse.

As the group turned to head into a nearby restaurant Jim caught a quick glimpse of one of the young ladies. He did a double take…Danielle? The ticket master rapped on his window and took Jim's attention away from the lady. He shoved his ticket through the opening, asking for a refund on the unused portion, and as the agent began counting out the money Jim turned and looked again but the group had entered one of the shops.

WWWWWWWWWW


	19. Chapter 19

His head tossed and turned on the sweat drenched pillow. Artie moaned softly, his dream taking control, the signs evident in his painful expression. The images played out across the screen in his mind and he was powerless to stop them.

_[i]He had reached his goal…the site lay open before him inviting him in. He took a tentative step forward…he was so close he could smell the Philosopher Stone. Suddenly out of nowhere Ptolemy appeared that evil grin that never seemed to go away plastered across his features. _

_Firmly ensconced in his grasp Ptolemy held Danielle! Artie stopped dead in his tracks. He knew he had a job to do but he also knew with unwavering certainty that Ptolemy would use her to try and stop him._

"_Let her go…she has no part in this."[/i]_ Artie shivered as the dream possessed him.

_[i]"Oh but she does…Miss Oliver here has a very vital part in this little drama. I know you plan on taking the Stone and turning it over to those bureaucratic bunglers in Washington and I do not intend to stand by and watch that happen. No indeed, Mr. Gordon, you will retrieve that Stone and turn it over to me or Miss Oliver becomes the LATE Miss Oliver." Artie looked from Danielle to Ptolemy and back to Danielle._

_He had a job to do, and no matter what personal losses he may face, that job must come first. Artie nodded and slowly headed into the cave. He returned with the gem in hand a few minutes later. Artie held the Stone out to Ptolemy just out of the man's reach. When he leaned forward to grasp the Stone Artie threw himself forward breaking the madman's hold on Danielle._

"_Run Dani!" Artie shouted as he pushed Ptolemy out of the way._

_Artie looked toward Danielle to make sure she was getting away when he heard the sound of a pistol just behind his left ear. He watched in shock as Danielle's back arched, her arms flailing. Artie could not make his body respond as he watched in horror as she cried out as she plummeted to the ground a patch of crimson steadily growing on her back._

_His rage building, Artie turned his attention back to the little man now held firmly in his grasp. Breathing heavily, eyes blazing like the fires in a kiln, Artie growled and lifted the man off his feet. Suddenly there was another report and Artie felt a searing pain shooting through his abdomen. Dropping Ptolemy, Artie sank to his knees clutching his stomach._

_His breathing ragged, he stared at Ptolemy as he held the smoking pistol, the evil grin even wider. Ptolemy gently tossed the Stone into the air and caught it as it landed in his chubby little hand. The last sight Artie would ever see.[/i]_

Artie started awake bolting upright and breathing heavily. Looking around the room he put his hands on his stomach and searched for the mortal wound. Not finding anything, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Oh that was lovely. I wonder if that's a side effect of the serum." Artie muttered to himself as he stiffly rose, went over to the sideboard and poured water from the pitcher into the basin.

Splashing the cool liquid on his face didn't hurt as much as it had when he was back in the lab at Ptolemy's, but it still felt like a tidal wave of sand washing over him. Artie returned to the bed, stripped the sweat soaked bedding off, and once again landed heavily onto the mattress, wincing at the pain in his almost forgotten ribs. Knowing he was too tired to breathe, let alone move, Artie closed his eyes and let sleep take him once more.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy fidgeted in his spot on the bench…he hated waiting and he hated waiting with crowds even more. The train was due in soon and then they would be back on their way toward that bothersome Artemus Gordon. Thinking about Gordon brought to mind Ptolemy's Gordon. He excused himself from Anna telling her he would return shortly as he needed to send a wire to Travis letting him know of the change in their plans.

Rising and hurrying over to the telegraph office, he went inside and up to the counter. The man seated at the desk looked up.

"Write out your message on that paper there and I'll be right with you." The clerk turned back to the key and tapped out the last of his message then stepped up to the counter.

"Now then, sir, are you ready?" Ptolemy handed the wire to the clerk.

"Hey I just…" he began only to be cut off by a gruff interjection.

"Just send the wire! I do not require a reply as I am boarding a train shortly." Ptolemy shoved some coins in the clerk's direction and turned to leave.

The clerk sat down and began tapping out the message. Ptolemy's attention was grabbed by a clicking sound just outside the window. He looked in the direction of the sounds and noticed a private train on the track nearby. Ptolemy looked into the train's open window and was riveted by what he saw.

The car was a finely appointed parlor car, its furnishings pristine and impressive. Ptolemy watched as a man crossed inside the car and began tapping out an acknowledgement. It was the man from the baggage car! Ptolemy examined what little he could through the open window, his eyes mere slits from jealousy. One day soon he would have his own private car, only his would be much grander of course. Ptolemy shook his head and jutting his chest out, he strode from the office and headed for his companions who were just beginning to board the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim tapped out the acknowledgement and sat back staring at the message. Ptolemy didn't know his ruse had been detected! He was studying the message and hadn't noticed the Colonel enter the room. Standing and heading out of the parlor car Jim almost ran into his superior.

"Where's the fire, James?" Richmond asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Another message from Ptolemy to Ar…Travis." Jim replied as he handed him the wire, watching Richmond's eyes scan the page.

"He's escalating his activities. This man is a madman and he must be stopped. How does he think his man could hope to get away to rendezvous with him, let alone place more of those chemicals? It's a good thing Travis will not get a chance to place these. The devastation would be monumental."

"Yes it would. If I understand the code correctly he isn't waiting for a reply. He must know where Artie is headed." Jim sighed.

"Don't worry, James, we'll get to Artemus. I've wired ahead, there are a few trains that will be rerouted to sidings, but we will have clear track all the way to Little Rock."

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie woke to the sounds of a raging thunderstorm. Glancing around, he barely remembered getting here. Every muscle in his body felt as if it were made of lead, every movement slow and sluggish. Rising to a sitting position caused him to see stars…[i]_gotta have these ribs looked at,[/i]_ Artie thought as he rose and moved to the side board and basin.

After freshening up, he made his way down to the front desk, happy to see that someone else was behind the desk. After being pointed in the right direction Artie headed for the doctor's office.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Son, you need to be in a hospital." The doctor told Artie.

"That just isn't an option right now. But thank you for binding my ribs that will help me a lot." Artie replied as he pulled his shirt on and began to button it.

"Maybe you misunderstand me…that wasn't a suggestion about the hospital it was an order. I have a room here where I place patients who shouldn't make the trip to Little Rock. I'll have my nurse get it ready for you." Artie shook his head.

"Can't right now, doctor. I've got to get to the records office." Artie's wince of pain was not lost on the kindly old doctor.

"From what you've told me about that serum that was injected into you, you need to be under observation. And there is no way you can mount a horse anytime soon."

"As I said I don't have a choice. There is a madman on his way here to find something. If he gets his hands on the item he's looking for…well, let's just say it would be your worst nightmare tenfold." Artie thanked the doctor and with a tip of his hat and a smile for the nurse, he headed toward the Land Office.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Conductor…what is the meaning of this? Why are we slowing down?" Ptolemy voiced the questions on many of the passengers minds.

"I'm sorry, sir. All I know is that the engineer said we had to pull onto the siding and wait for some other train to pass." The conductor shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not have time to waste sitting here waiting for some plebian parvenu. My time is too valuable. I must insist this train get moving at once." Ptolemy demanded.

"It shouldn't be much longer, sir. The other train should be passing by shortly then we can get underway again." The Conductor reiterated as he left the car heading for the next one.

Ptolemy flung himself back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, looking to Anna very much like a little boy throwing a temper tantrum. He glared out the window hoping for a glimpse of the "special" train. Taking his eyes off the window he looked over to Ivan's seat. He still had a firm grasp on Danielle. Turning back to the window Ptolemy watched and waited.

Moments later he saw the smoke rising high into the air from the train. Curious to see the occupants Ptolemy opened his window and leaned out as far as he dared. The train made its way down the track and began to pass his train. Ptolemy's jaw dropped…it was the private train from Nashville! As the train passed he had a quick glimpse into the car. He again saw the fancy dressed man. This time he was talking to another dapperly dressed gentleman, holding a piece of paper out to him.

Ptolemy glared and his thoughts darkened. Once he found Gordon and the Philosopher Stone nothing would stand in his way!

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim looked at his superior and hoped he was right…about a lot of things. They needed to reach Artie before Ptolemy could and Jim also hoped Danielle's disappearance was not somehow connected to all this. He shuddered to think what might happen if a mind as evil as Ptolemy's found out Artie had a weakness. Jim felt guilty about keeping Danielle's disappearance from her Godfather but Jim didn't have any proof she was really missing just yet. [i]_Artie when I get my hands on you…[/i]_Jim thought with a slight chuckle as he went to prepare for the ride once they reached Little Rock.

WWWWWWWWWW

Leaning heavily on the counter Artie poured through the books the clerk had stacked before him. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest and suppressed a groan. Slamming the book closed he grabbed the last book the clerk had available and began looking through it.

After turning several pages and feeling his blood begin to boil at possibly having mistranslated the urns, Artie slammed his hand on the book palm down. His eye caught the numbers sticking out from under his hand and he nearly whooped for joy. He had found the location of the coordinates he had gotten off the urn. Quickly jotting down directions he thanked the clerk and headed to the general store for some things he would need.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim had pulled his cloak on and Blackjack was saddled, ready and waiting for the Wanderer to pull onto the siding in Little Rock. He had the papers from Colonel Richmond giving him access to anything he would need but all Jim wanted to do was get out there and start looking for his partner. He fidgeted nervously waiting for the train to come to a stop.

The Colonel had wired ahead and the Little Rock office would have some men waiting for him to brief them before riding to meet Jim along the road to Fourche Place.

WWWWWWWWWW

Exiting the Land Office, Artie finally felt like he was getting somewhere. Leaving his horse tied to the hitching post, he headed toward the Mercantile in the next building. As he stepped off the boardwalk and started across the alleyway Artie's body was wracked by spasms. He stumbled toward the Mercantile and leaned on the side of the building for support. The spasms began to subside as Artie retched violently. When the symptoms subsided, he straightened and readjusted his vest and jacket. [i]_I hope that doesn't happen again![/i]_ Artie thought as he smoothed out his hair and headed into the store.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy had finally settled down when the train began moving again. Anna watched her boss as he slept, his head propped up against the window. She wished he would give up his dream of finding the elusive Philosopher Stone and the Star Map. She wanted him to settle down…any university would be happy to have a man of his intellect. His knowledge of ancient history and its people ensured he could write his own ticket. Sighing, Anna knew Ptolemy was a man possessed, she settled back into her seat and waited for their arrival in Little Rock.

WWWWWWWWWW


	20. Chapter 20

Jim pulled Blackjack down the ramp and quickly jumped into the saddle. It was a long ride to Fourche Place and he wanted to get going as soon as possible. He stopped by the platform at the rear of the train for a final word with Colonel Richmond. The Colonel reassured him he would follow Jim as soon as he had briefed the soldiers and that he himself would be commanding them. Jim spurred his steed who took off at a gallop as if he understood the urgency in his master's commands.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ptolemy had wasted no time in the rented buggy. Ivan pushed the team as hard as he could and they reached Fourche Place in record time, before noon. He checked them into the nearest hotel, surprised there had been so many in town. Ptolemy had Anna taking care of Danielle. She would be no trouble as he had given her another dose of medication keeping her virtually comatose. Telling Ivan they would unpack later, he and Ptolemy went directly to the Land Office.

They quickly emerged, paper in hand, with the same directions Artie had left with the day before. Ptolemy was livid that the agent had such a lead on him and as it was entirely possible that they were too late and Gordon had already found the Stone.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie halted his horse and slid out of the saddle nearly crumpling to the ground and only managing to remain upright by grasping the saddle horn at the last second. Stopping again to lose the meager contents of his stomach, he wiped his mouth and pulled the paper out of his jacket pocket. The rain was still coming down. [i]_I thought this area was dry in the summer,[/i]_ Artie thought as he moved to the mouth of the cave.

Lighting a match and holding it up to the open paper, Artie looked around for the markings he knew would let him know he was in the right place. Looking on the cave wall Artie found the first marking. Dropping the match he ran back to his horse and pulled the saddlebags from the horse, as well as a package wrapped in cloth.

He returned to the cave and stood just inside its mouth, heaving for breath and holding his ribs. Dropping the saddlebags, Artie untied the bundle and brought out the torch. Lighting it, he lifted the light and began to make his way into the cave.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ivan pulled the buggy to a stop and jumped out. Grabbing the umbrella, he held it over his boss as he climbed down. Ptolemy looked over to a nearby tree and saw the horse tied there. At least they knew Gordon was still here. Ptolemy put a silencing finger to his lips and motioned to the cave. The men quietly made their way to the cave and entered.

"Light a torch…" Ptolemy whispered.

Ivan reached into his long coat and brought out a torch and lit it. Holding it high he illuminated the way down the tunnel. After walking quite a way into the side of the mountain Ptolemy held up his hand when he heard some noises up ahead.

WWWWWWWWWW

Anna looked at the clock on the sideboard and sighed. Ptolemy was taking far too long and she was worried that Danielle's sedative would wear off soon. Sizing up the situation she made her decision, grabbing Danielle, she headed out.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim was beginning to get discouraged. He had spent all morning walking through the town, questioning almost every citizen, and had come up empty. Showing his government ID hadn't helped at all. Either Artie hadn't come into contact with anyone in town or they weren't talking.

Sighing, Jim stopped and looked over the swinging doors of the Ram's Head Saloon. Pushing the doors aside, he entered and walked to the bar. Ordering a beer Jim stood with his back against the bar looking at the patrons seated there. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the stranger, it was as if seeing someone dressed as fancily as Jim was an everyday occurrence. As Jim scanned the room he listened to snippets of conversation here and there, trying to pick up any traces of his partner. As he stared at a table near the saloon entrance, he finally noticed a man staring at him. The man quickly averted his eyes and picked up his beer. Jim sauntered over to the table and cleared his throat.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he took a seat across from the gentleman.

"N…no…not at all. It is a little more crowded in here than usual, must be all the rain." The man sipped his beer and refused to meet Jim's gaze.

"You've been staring at me ever since I came in here…mind telling me why, Mister…?" Jim asked bluntly, as was his way.

"Barnes, Clyde Barnes…I'm the doctor here. And I do apologize, it's just that it's not often I see two government agents in one week." Jim's eyes quickly locked onto the doctor's face.

"Two government agents?"

"Young man, you have been to nearly every business in town looking for your partner. Word gets around in a town like this."

"I suppose it does." Jim acquiesced.

"I figured you would check the saloons after the reputable firms and I knew I could find you faster by waiting here."

"Find me…why would you want to look for me?" Jim's curiosity was peaked.

"I believe I have seen the man you are looking for."

"You saw Artemus? When? Do you know where he went?"

"He came to my office this morning he was waiting for me when I opened." Barnes looked at Jim his eyes showing concern.

"Your partner is not well…Mister…"

"West, James West…please go on." Jim urged.

"Someone injected him with something I've not seen before. He likened it to feeling as if he were being burned alive." Barnes shook his head. "I reset his ribs and taped them as tightly as he could stand but when I recommended that he stay in my spare room he declined. He told me he had to get to some stone or something before the man who was chasing him beat him to it."

"That sounds like Artie." Jim would have chuckled if the circumstances had been just a little different.

"Mr. West, I can't tell you much about your partner but I can tell you this…he's sick and needs to be in a hospital. I was able to run a sample of his blood through some tests. When that serum begins to run its course he'll experience some rather disturbing symptoms." Barnes regarded Jim gravely.

"Such as?" Jim prompted.

"If I understand the drug correctly, he'll be ill…violently ill. That will probably be followed by pneumonia-like symptoms. With those broken ribs of his…if he's not in a hospital where he can be kept under observation…one of them could puncture a lung."

"Doctor, do you have any idea where he was headed?"

"I'm sorry I don't know where he was headed. When he left I did see him head in the direction of the Land Office." Jim took a swallow from his beer and set the mug down on the table as he stood.

"Thank you, Doctor, you've been a big help."

Jim left the saloon and headed toward the Land Office. One of the few businesses he hadn't contacted yet. As he entered the office the clerk was just putting the last book on a back shelf. He turned and took in the gentleman at the counter. Sighing, the clerk retrieved the book he had just placed on the shelf and placed it on the counter.

"I assume you'll be wanting to look at this book." The clerk remarked offhandedly.

"What makes you think I want this?" Jim gestured toward the book.

"Mister if you don't want that book I'll eat it. I've only had two customers all day and not one of them was here to record a land deed or conduct any other normal business." The clerk said snidely.

"Then what WERE they here for?" Jim inquired his patience wearing thin.

"I don't know…they each looked in that book and then ran out of here like they were on fire or something."

Jim fished the wire he had received from Artie out of his pocket and looked at the numbers. He showed the wire to the clerk who told him the numbers corresponded with a map in the book before him. Jim flipped through the pages until he came to the one both Artie and Ptolemy had consulted. Grabbing a pencil, Jim quickly jotted something down, thanked the clerk and ran out.

"You'd think that forest was made of gold or something." The clerk shook his head as he looked at the map that now had three men chasing after Lord knew what.

Jim headed first to the telegraph office and sent a wire to the train in the event that Richmond was still there. The reply came from Orrin…the Colonel had left some time ago with a group of soldiers. Jim told Orrin to be ready for anything and he quickly left, leaving the telegraph operator scratching his head.

His next stop was the Sheriff's office. It had been prearranged that Richmond would work with the local law enforcement. Jim thought he should inform the man as to what was about to happen in his district.

The Sheriff had been a hard sell until Jim showed him his government ID and the papers from Colonel Richmond. The man may have been a small town Sheriff but Jim was impressed at how quickly he worked. After seeing Jim's notes, the Sheriff told him he knew exactly where Artie was headed and he knew a short cut. They grabbed extra rifles and ammunition and quickly headed out.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie leaned forward and brushed years of accumulated dirt, dust and moss off the wall of the tunnel and fumbled with the torch as he tried to look at the markings on the wall. Grabbing it before it could hit the wet ground, he checked the markings.

"I think I really hate tunnels." Artie grumped as he set off down the tunnel to his right. He failed to notice the dim torchlight coming up behind him.

"Look at him, Ivan. He has no idea we are behind him, the arrogant fool. We'll hang back and let him lead us to the Stone." Ptolemy whispered as they crept along the tunnel after their prey.

WWWWWWWWWW

Anna pulled Danielle off the horse she had rented and pulled her toward the cave. She was glad Ptolemy had thought to send word back to her as to how to find the cave should she need to. Anna noted the three horses tied nearby and added her horse to the lot. [i]_If anyone shows up to help Gordon, they will think Ptolemy has more men with him than he really does.[/i]_ Anna directed Danielle into the cave where she tied her wrists firmly and then gagged her before heading down the tunnel in search of her boss.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim and the Sheriff rode up to the cave and dismounted. Jim pulled his gun and the Sheriff pulled a rifle from his saddle. They cautiously approached the mouth of the cave and peered in. Seeing nothing, Jim leaned against the wall of the cave and pulled the heel off one boot, causing the Sheriff to stare, open mouthed. After pulling an item out of his boot Jim slapped the heel back on and lifted his other foot crossing his leg over his knee. He removed the heel of that boot and pulled something from it as well before snapping the heel back into place.

"That's pretty nifty." The Sheriff exclaimed as Jim assembled the parts and, using a match from his vest pocket, lit the small lantern.

"Artie came up with this." Jim smiled as he held the light high.

"Any idea which way he might have gone?" The Sheriff asked as he examined the ground looking for tracks.

"My partner would have left a sign…ahhh thank you Artie!" Jim held the small lantern up above his head as he looked at the wall.

There on the wall, where a spot had been wiped clean, was a crudely drawn arrow. Just below it Jim could make out a new carving [i]_A. G.[/i] _ Smiling, Jim pointed down the tunnel. The Sheriff peered down into the tunnel, the darkness swallowing up the lantern light after only a few feet.

WWWWWWWWWW


	21. Chapter 21

Ivan paused as they neared a bend in the tunnel, cocking his head and listened. Turning his head back to his boss, he nodded back toward the way they had just come. Ptolemy pressed himself against the wall and motioned for Ivan to check out the noise.

"If it's Gordon's partner…kill him." Ptolemy whispered and Ivan nodded.

Ivan was soon swallowed up by the darkness when he ventured back into the tunnel. Ptolemy waited impatiently as he heard the sounds of a scuffle. Shortly he heard Ivan's familiar shuffle fill the tunnel. As the light approached him Ptolemy was shocked to see that Ivan was followed by Anna.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Ptolemy yelled in whispered tones.

"You didn't return and when I got your note I was worried so I came here."

"Where is Miss Oliver? You know better than to leave her unattended." Ptolemy glared.

"I brought her with me. I left her tied up in the other tunnel. She can't go anywhere." Ptolemy was seething, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

"Fine, I'll address your insubordination later. Mr. Gordon should be leading us to the Stone shortly." Ptolemy motioned to Ivan to take the lead and they set out after Artie.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie carefully counted his paces and hoped he had read the last symbol correctly. Each symbol had gotten more intricate and complex as he went along. He knew he had to hurry as he didn't know how close behind him Ptolemy was. Not to mention the fact that he had started feeling tightness in his chest that he was sure was not a good thing.

Another spasm wracked his body as he leaned on the wall. Finally able to straighten, Artie lifted the torch and looked around. He had come to a dead end. Holding the torch up as high as his ribs would allow, Artie began slowly moving the light along the wall, feeling with his free hand, pushing against the rocks as he went.

Suddenly his hand seemed to submerge into the cave wall and he pulled back as he examined the recess. Putting the torch as close to the recess as he dared, Artie looked into the newly formed hole. Reaching into his jacket pocket he withdrew the disk he had taken from Carlos earlier. Rubbing his fingers next to the slot like hole, he uncovered a drawing that looked like the disk.

Inserting the disk into the slot, Artie gently pushed on the disk until he heard it click into place. Just when he thought he might have made a mistake he heard the disk begin to move. Putting his ear near the wall he traced the path the disk was taking. He walked slowly along the wall moving his body up and down as he followed the clicks and rolls the disk took.

Finally he heard the disk drop and hit something that sounded like a metal of some sort. Standing back and fanning the torch along the wall, Artie thought for a moment that someone had somehow gotten here before him. Slamming the side of his fist against the wall in frustration he stared at a small spot on the wall in front of him that had begun to glow red. Curiosity getting the better of him Artie leaned forward to examine the glowing area.

"I knew I could count on you to lead me to the Stone, Mr. Gordon." Ptolemy smirked as he stepped up to the wall to examine his prize. Artie stumbled backward bumping into the wall behind him, a look of surprise on his face.

"Just look at it! I am about to possess what no other human has. The Philosopher Stone is mine!" Ptolemy reached a chubby little hand toward the recess.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Artie warned.

"Then it is a good thing you are not me, Mr. Gordon. I have searched for this Stone most of my life I will not be deterred when it is within my grasp."

"That second urn you had me translate...it was a warning." Artie paused to see if Ptolemy would heed his words.

"And just what was this warning?" Ptolemy stopped reaching for the recess and looked back at Artie.

"Only the just shall prevail. Evil will be put to rest where it belongs." Artie tried to remember the exact words.

"Ivan, prove him wrong." Ptolemy ordered his man. Ivan stepped forward hesitantly and extended his arm. Putting his hand into the recess he stretched forward and the group watched as his arm disappeared.

Jim and the Sheriff stopped in their tracks when they heard the screams. Jim tried to look down the tunnel but all they could see was a bright red light bathing the tunnel. Jim looked at the Sheriff and they both pointed their guns toward the red glow and proceeded on.

Artie's stomach churned as they smelled burning flesh. Working on instinct he grabbed Ivan and pulled him back. Handing the torch to Anna, Artie lifted Ivan's arm into the light to inspect the damage.

"Oh my Lord!" Anna exclaimed, "His arm…it's terrible." Anna had to look away.

Artie found himself feeling sorry for the giant man and glad he had passed out. Looking closely at his arm, Artie inspected the damage to see if there was anything he could do. Shaking his head he looked sorrowfully at Ptolemy.

"That thing seared all the flesh and muscle right off his bone. Is your dream worth this?" Artie spat.

"A dream is worth any cost, Mr. Gordon. The warning said a just man could get me that Stone. You are a just man, Mr. Gordon…you will reach in there and get me that Stone." Artie did a double take.

"Not on your life!"

"I do not need Ivan to make you do my bidding, Gordon." Ptolemy snapped as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a syringe.

"You are in a bad state and you know it. You can't stop me…Anna, remove his jacket." Ptolemy instructed as Artie tried to struggle.

Another spasm struck as Artie tried to pull away from Anna's grasp and Ptolemy took full advantage. Quickly grabbing his arm Ptolemy roughly shoved the needle home. Artie bit back his screams as he felt more of the cursed serum make its way through his veins. Ptolemy held fast to Artie's arm and pulled him toward the still glowing recess.

"NO!" Artie shouted as he tried to gain control of his body.

"You WILL get me that Stone, Gordon. I did not come this far to end up with nothing."

Ptolemy shoved Artie's hand into the recess ignoring Artie's moans as the serum did its work. As his arm moved further into the hole, Artie felt as if the red glow were consuming him, roasting him alive. Bracing his feet against the bottom of the cave wall Artie could feel his skin tingling. Suddenly he felt something cold and smooth at his finger tips. Stretching and lifting his fingers over the object Artie felt the Stone in his grasp.

"I have it! I think I have it!" Artie called out and Ptolemy pulled his arm back out of the hole.

Artie turned his hand palm up and forced his fingers to open. The Philosopher Stone lay safely in his palm, its red glow not as bright, but just as fascinating. Before he could close his fingers around the Stone again, Ptolemy reached out and snatched it from his grasp. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he took in the Stone's radiance.

Anna and Artie watched transfixed as the Stone's glow began to throb. Ptolemy quickly began to recite the ancient Annunaki chant he had memorized in his childhood. The Stone seemed to respond to his words and soon the pulsing of the red light from the Stone mimicked Ptolemy's chanting tone.

Artie rubbed his temple, trying to coax the memory of the urn from his tired brain. Suddenly he looked up and saw that the Stone's color was beginning to change. It became a blood red then purple and soon it began to turn to a blue glow never losing its throbbing impulses. Artie quickly slapped the Stone out of Ptolemy's grasp.

"What have you done?" Ptolemy demanded as he grabbed the torch from Anna and began to search for the Stone.

"You didn't let me finish the warning. If that chant isn't said by...as near as I could translate…an Annunaki or son of an Annunaki it could be devastating. The warning said if the Stone becomes as the sky all will be made new again."

"Yes you idiot! I was about to be made whole! All that the Annunaki were would have been mine. Now find that Stone!" Ptolemy began to search again.

"No…listen to me! The warning went on to say that everything would be destroyed. THAT is how it will make things new and show the location of the Star Map. You have to stop this right now. You are not Annunaki…if you continue, you'll kill us all." Artie tried to reason with him but Ptolemy merely shook him off.

"You just want that Stone for your precious government…ahhh there it is." Ptolemy found the Stone and picked it up.

He began to chant again and the Stone began its color changing once again. Artie grabbed Anna and pulled her away, trying to head down the tunnel. She pulled back and shook her head as she moved to stand beside her boss. Artie sighed and told her to take cover as he turned and stumbled down the tunnel.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim and the Sheriff stopped when they heard someone approaching. Their pace was awkward as if they seemed to be having trouble staying upright. Jim shone the light forward his pistol trained on the noise. The stumbling mass lumbered and nearly fell into the lighted circle around Jim and the Sheriff.

"ARTIE!" Jim shouted as he handed the lantern to the Sheriff.

"Jim?" Artie was gasping for breath. "Ahhhhhhh, Jim don't touch me." Artie cried out when Jim grabbed him.

"Artie?" Jim asked concern for his partner evident in his tone.

"No time to explain…we have to get out of here. This place is gonna blow."

Artie pushed himself off the wall and bit back a groan when Jim steadied him as they made their way to the mouth of the cave.

WWWWWWWWWW

_[i]What…where am I?[/i]_ Danielle looked around but could only see darkness. She discovered she was bound and gagged. Feeling around she also discovered she was in some sort of cave or tunnel. Backing up, she found the tunnel wall, she began searching along the wall and found a sharp rock jutting up from the cave floor.

She quickly put her ropes against the rock and began moving her hands in an up and down motion. After cutting her wrists a few times Danielle finally felt the ropes begin to give way. Pulling hard she managed to free her hands and she reached up and pulled the gag out of her mouth. Feeling her face she came to the conclusion it was darkness not a covering that prevented her from seeing. She stood and began to feel her way along the wall.

Squeezing her eyes shut to mere slits at the first sign of the gray light, Danielle put a hand up to block the light until her eyes could adjust. When she reached the mouth of the cave she saw that it was still raining heavily. Looking around she saw the horses still tied nearby. She quickly jumped on the nearest animal, checked the direction of the tracks and headed back toward town and help.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim handed the lantern to the Sheriff and concentrated on his partner. He was no expert but Artie was clearly going into some sort of shock. His skin was cold and clammy and his breathing was raspy. Jim tried to slow him down but Artie just shook his head and told them they needed keep going.

Finally the mouth of the cave loomed only a short distance before them. The Sheriff extinguished the lantern and headed out into the heavy rain. Artie stopped, heaving for breath. Looking at his partner Artie made his decision and he pushed Jim toward the mouth of the cave.

Jim felt something propel him from the cave and he turned in time to see the grotto explode in a flash of brilliant blue light.

The Sheriff and Jim were knocked to the muddy ground, the Sheriff landing on the lantern crushing it. Jim rolled and came up in a crouching position, looking for his partner. There was another explosion further back in the mountain, past the cave and deep into the tunnel.

Rocks, dirt and moss spewed from the cave and in the middle of it all was Jim's partner. Artie flew through the air and landed heavily face first in the mud. Jim slid over to his partner and turned him over. Artie's face was a mask of pain and anguish. Striping his cloak off, Jim covered his friend and lifted him off the ground.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Artie shouted.

"Artie what is it? Tell me what to do." Jim said as the Sheriff brought a horse over.

"Nu…nothing…serum…again…hurts…" Artie spoke between gasps.

"Is there an antidote, Artie?" Jim asked as he helped his partner settle in the saddle.

"Ptolemy…had…one…check his…ho…hotel…" Artie stammered as he slumped forward in the saddle.

Jim climbed up behind his partner, reaching around him he gathered up the reins and turned Blackjack toward town.

The Sheriff grabbed the other horses and pulled them along behind him. They had only gone a short distance when they heard a loud booming noise. Jim turned in time to see the cave collapse inward in a flash of bright light and falling rocks.

Down the road, Colonel Richmond halted the soldiers and stared in awe as the mountain seemed to swallow itself. Even though they were still a safe distance away the light was blinding. The soldiers raised their arms to shield their eyes.

As the light began to fade, Richmond looked down the road…something or someone was heading toward them. Soon the forms began to take shape. He recognized Artie and Jim sitting on Blackjack. The man with them wore a star on his chest and pulled a team of horses. Richmond quickly regained his senses, ordered the soldiers to bring the wagon to the front. Artie was loaded into it and they returned to town.


	22. Chapter 22

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie slowly opened his eyes not quite sure what to expect. Blinking rapidly he was happy to find the movement didn't hurt. Turning his head he looked around. It was dark in the room the only light was a lamp turned down low. Artie moved to sit up and a searing pain in his chest made him gasp.

"Take it easy, pal." Jim smiled at him as he held him back against the pillows.

"Where…" Artie started to ask when he coughed.

"You're in Little Rock in a hospital." Jim informed him, Artie raised an eyebrow.

"It was closer to bring you here than to take you back to Fourche Place. I rode back to town, found Ptolemy's hotel room and brought back the antidote. I stopped off and picked up your things as well. Seems you made a real mess in your room. They charged me a weeks rent before they would give me you things." Jim chuckled.

"Sorry…I don't even remember getting a room." Artie put a hand to his forehead.

"Don't worry about it. I took care of everything." Jim smiled at him.

"What DO you remember?" Jim asked him as he leaned back in the chair beside the bed.

"Yes, Artemus, I would like to know that answer to that myself." Both agents turned in the direction of the new voice.

"Colonel." Artie said as he moved to sit up, groaning.

"Lie back, Artemus. I have been updated on your condition and I wouldn't recommend trying to sit up just yet." Artie nodded and his head sunk back into the pillows.

"What happened in that cave?" The Colonel asked as he pulled the empty chair next to the bed and took a seat.

"It's all a little sketchy. I remember leaving Ptolemy's and heading for Fourche Place. I don't remember how I got there…" Artie paused and coughed to clear his throat.

"You took a passenger train, Artie." Jim filled in the gap for him.

"I went commercial?" Artie looked at his partner horrified, Jim and Richmond chuckled.

"Yeah pal, you did." Jim waited for Artie to continue.

"I do remember going to the land office…then I must have gone to the cave." Artie continued recounting what he could remember.

Jim and Colonel Richmond stopped him every now and then to ask questions. No one noticed when the door opened and a doctor quietly slipped inside. He leaned against the wall and listened as Artie finished his tale.

"Then Ptolemy injected that serum into me again…he used me to get the Stone." Artie looked at Jim his eyes widened.

"The Stone! What happened to the Stone?" Artie was breathing heavily.

"Relax, Mr. Gordon, you are still a very sick man. Gentlemen you need to wrap this up he needs rest." The doctor informed them as he regarded his patient with concern. Artie shook his head.

"Not yet. The Stone, Jim what happened to the Stone?" Artie demanded.

"You didn't have it on you when you were blown out of the cave." At Artie's astonished look, Jim explained what had happened.

"Of course. He tried to activate the Stone and he didn't have all the instructions." Artie shook his head.

"The thing must have blown the mountain apart. Now we may never know…" Artie whispered.

"Know what?" Jim asked.

"The secrets of the Annunaki, Jim…they were a powerful people. I don't suppose it's possible that Ptolemy or Anna got out. Ivan was already dead…what that Stone did to him when he tried to get it was…ghastly." Artie shuddered at the memory.

"Gentlemen…I really must ask you to leave. Mr. Gordon needs rest." The doctor insisted as he moved forward to examine his patient.

"I'm fine, doctor. Just let me go back to the train." Artie protested.

"Son, I got a full report from Dr. Barnes…it's a miracle you made it as far as you did. These men here got the antidote sure…but you were pretty banged up. You have several broken ribs and other cuts and bruises. You'll be here for at least a couple of weeks before we'll talk about you leaving." Artie's eyes darted from the doctor to his partner and back to the doctor.

"Two weeks? Jim has no one told him…" Artie smirked when Richmond intervened.

"Mr. Gordon I have given the doctor MY assurances that you will be a model patient and you will remain in his care until he declares you fit enough to leave." Artie started to protest further when he was stopped by a bout of coughing, which left him gasping for breath.

"Here take this." The doctor brought a spoon of medicine to his lips and Artie swallowed the vile elixir.

"Yuck!" Artie spat at the taste. "Jim have this charlatan checked out…this stuff is nasty." Artie looked at his partner his smile now gone. "I heard Ptolemy ask Anna about Danielle…he must have had her but I didn't see her at the cave." Jim and Richmond exchanged nervous glances.

"Someone better tell me or so help me I swear I'll go looking for her myself." Artie moved as if he were going to rise.

"Son, with that medicine I just gave you you'll be lucky to hold your eyes open another ten minutes." The doctor admonished him as he pulled the blankets up to Artie's shoulders.

"Danielle is safe, Artemus." Richmond told him, unable to look the agent in the eye.

"Safe? Then Ptolemy didn't have her?" Artie was loosing his battle to stay awake and he yawned as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Later, Artie…we'll talk about it later." Was all Jim could manage to say as he and Richmond left the room.

"Someone's going to have to tell him." Jim stated.

"Why don't we wait until he's released? By then maybe Danielle will have regained her memory." Richmond and Jim talked as they walked down the hall.

WWWWWWWWWW

**Epilogue**

Artie sat in the chair looking out the window. He was sure he would be released soon if not today and then he would get the answers that had been plaguing him for the past two weeks. Where was Dani? Why had she not been here to visit him? He was able to glean some tidbits from the staff but nothing concrete. He heard the door to his room open and he immediately recognized his partner's footsteps.

"Hello James!" Artie smiled as he turned to face his friend.

"Hi Artie, how are you feeling today?" Jim asked.

"Fine, just fine. I should be released today." Jim noted that his partner was still in some discomfort as he moved.

"The train is here whenever they release you." Jim replied sounding upbeat.

"Good, that's good. I have a lot of things I need to tend to."

"Such as?" Jim asked. He had been hoping to avoid the conversation that now seemed evident.

"Such as…I want to read the files on the clean up. I want to know if they found Ptolemy or Anna or what they did find. And for the past two weeks I've been laid up in this pill pusher factory Dani hasn't visited. Not once nor has she sent flowers or even a wire. I want to know why." Artie dared his partner to look away from his stern gaze.

"Artie…" Jim began only to be cut off.

"Don't try to placate me, Jim. Every time I try to ask about her I get the royal runaround. Either someone tells me what I want to know…or I'll find out for myself." Jim sighed and waited for his friend to settle on the bed.

"Artie…Danielle…she uh…"

"Just spit it out Jim! Oh God, she's not dead is she?" Artie was becoming agitated.

"No, she's not dead pal." Jim exhaled deeply. "She's…well…" Jim looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Artie, Danielle has amnesia." Jim sighed, happy to have finally told him.

"That's it? We can help her get over that!" Artie looked at his partner. "The look on your face tells me there's more isn't there?"

"Artie she doesn't remember a lot." Jim found something on the floor very interesting.

"So we help her fill in the gaps."

"No, Artie. She doesn't remember…us." Jim still couldn't look at Artie.

"She…doesn't…" Artie's shoulders sagged. "Do they think she'll ever get her memories back?"

"I don't know, pal. We have to be ready to face it if she doesn't." This was a lot for Artie to take in.

"Can I at least see her?"

"The Colonel and her doctor think it would be best if you don't right now. They want her to regain some of her memory before she is introduced to us." Jim watched his partner gauging his reaction.

Artie sat quietly taking in what his partner had just told him. [i]_Well, at least I know the reason Dani hasn't been to visit me,[/i]_ he thought as he idly twisted a pencil in his fingers that he had picked up from the nightstand.

"If that's the way things have to be for now I'll live with that…for now." Artie looked at Jim. "Right now I just want to get out of here." Both agents turned their heads when the doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Gordon how would you like to take your leave of our fine establishment?" Artie eyed him suspiciously.

"You mean as in I'm being released?" Artie asked hopefully.

"As soon as you can get dressed. I've forwarded your records and my instructions to Colonel Richmond. You're to stay off active duty for at least another four weeks then only light duty for a week or so. And the Colonel told me to inform you that your lab will be off limits until such time as you return to full duty." Artie stared at the doctor open mouthed.

"Jim…"

"Don't look at me, the Colonel told me if I interfered he'd make me your babysitter! We both know what the outcome is when that happens." Jim threw his hand up in mock surrender.

"Why do I feel lucky that you are leaving us today, Mr. Gordon?" The doctor laughed.

"Why do people keep on saying that?" Artie asked no one in particular, glaring at his partner's smirk.

Jim handed Artie a bundle of clothing and Artie quickly changed. As they passed the nurses station Artie paused to have a word with the nurses. A couple of them wrote their addresses down after Artie promised to write. Jim cleared his throat hoping for an introduction to the lovely young ladies but his partner practically ignored him.

"That was unusually rude of you, Artie." Jim told him trying to sound hurt.

"Mr. We…uh Jim whatever do you mean?" Artie asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should have the doctor look at you."

"I'm fine, West. Just fine." Artie retorted as he removed his hat and ran his left hand through his hair, fully aware of the scrutinizing gaze of his partner.

"Artie…it is you isn't it?" Jim stopped and locked eyes with his friend.

"Sure…who else would I be?" Artie winked and reached out and lightly punched his partner…with his left hand. Jim stood staring as Artie walked down the hospital steps and tapped the crown of his hat with his left hand.

"Artie this isn't funny." Jim groaned as he jogged to catch up.

"And you not noticing a fake me wasn't?" Artie clutched at his chest and gave Jim his best wounded look.

"Look, Artie you saw the file. You saw how much that guy looked like you…" Jim tried to defend himself.

"Give it up, West…uh James." Jim stopped and watched the man before him. [i]_Could they have made a mistake? Could they have arrested the wrong man?_ _Nah,[/i]_ Jim shook his head… [i]_Artie's just playing with me,[/i] _Jim thought as he walked beside his partner occasionally glancing in his direction. Artie wouldn't meet his gaze.

THE END


End file.
